Projeto Kuchiki
by Mela-cham
Summary: É possível um cientista se apaixonar por sua própria criação? IchiRuki
1. Chapter 1

**Projeto Kuchiki**

**Autora: Iâmela Freitas**

**- Capítulo 01 -**

_- Karakura 14/12/2009 09h30min -_

O carro deslizava pelo asfalto suavemente, de uma forma que Kuchiki Byakuya nunca imaginaria. Ele estava no subúrbio de Karakura, e rezava a lenda que os subúrbios eram locais violentos, sujos e mal-cuidados. Aquele lugar era justamente o contrário. As casinhas idênticas eram bem-cuidadas, floridas e exalavam felicidade. Aquele era sem dúvida o lugar que Kuchiki Hisana pediria para morar. E Byakuya aceitaria.

Mas sua querida esposa falecera. Ele nunca mais a veria sorrir e nem poderia lhe atender um pedido. Pelo menos não se ficasse de braços cruzados. Não, ele não poderia ficar assim, sentado aceitando a morte da única que tocou seu coração. Sua única esperança de ter sua querida esposa de volta era o autor de um certo artigo cientifico.

E era para a casa dele que Byakuya se dirigia.

A Mercedes preta parou na frente de uma casa amarelo clarinho, que apesar de ser tão bem cuidada quanto as outras, tinha o ar de que não é habitada normalmente. Talvez pelo fato de ser ocupada por um cientista, e eles estão sempre viajando. Byakuya saltou do automóvel e dirigiu-se até a porta da frente e tocou a campainha. Inconscientemente, alisou o palitó do terno negro, que não tinha um vinco. Sabia que estava prestes a entrar em uma negociação difícil, e diferente de outras que ele já enfrentara, não estava disposto a receber uma resposta diferente de "sim".

-Bom dia. - Uma garota loirinha, vestida com um avental rosa por cima de um vestido azul e segurando uma espátula abriu a porta o saudando educada. - No que posso ajudar?

-Gostaria de falar com - Fingiu ler o nome na revista. Não queria deixar transparecer seu desespero. - Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Ah, claro. Alguém como o senhor só pode estar procurando o onii-chan. - A menininha bateu com a espátula levemente na testa. - Ele está meio ocupado, mas acho que não se importará em recebê-lo.

"Kurosaki Ichigo era irmão daquela menina? Quantos anos ele tem?" Era o pensamento do milionário.

-Por favor, me acompanhe, senhor... - Então ela encabulou. Percebeu que não tinha perguntado o nome dele. - Desculpe como se chama?

-Kuchiki Byakuya. - Foi a resposta quase fria.

-Me acompanhe, por favor. - A garota disse incerta, intimidada.

Ela deu passagem ao homem. Uma vez dentro da casa, Byakuya não teve muito tempo para analisá-la. A criança logo o guiou para o segundo andar, e abriu a única porta no lado direito do corredor.

-Onii-chan, o senhor Kuchiki Byakuya-sama deseja vê-lo. - A menininha disse ao ocupante do quarto.

Byakuya preferiu ficar fora da linha de visão de quem quer que fosse. Estava construindo internamente os argumentos para conseguir que o cientista aceitasse o projeto.

-Ele pode sentar naquela cadeira, já estou terminando aqui. - Uma voz jovem respondeu.

Byakuya se surpreendeu. Tanto pelo fato que o homem que procurava ser tão jovem e por ele fazer tão pouco caso de sua presença ali. Não que fizesse muita diferença, mas sempre, aonde quer que ele fosse todos corriam para atendê-lo. E só agora Byakuya percebera o quanto se fiara nisso para convencer Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Kuchiki-sama, por favor, entre. - A menina disse suavemente, indicando uma cadeira perto da porta. Ela fez uma reverência e se retirou.

Só então Byakuya entrou no quarto, encontrando algo diferente do que esperava. Ele imaginara que encontraria um senhor já idoso, lendo suas anotações ou fazendo algum cálculo em sua escrivaninha.  
>Mas Kurosaki Ichigo não era nem remotamente velho, e realmente estava calculando algo, mas de pé, em um enorme quadro negro. O cálculo era gigantesco, e quase impossível de se entender. Mas o cientista tinha facilidade com ele, pela velocidade com que o desenvolvia. Ichigo era alto, forte, os cabelos de um exótico laranja. O contrário do que se espera de um cientista.<p>

Byakuya se sentou enquanto olhava discretamente o ambiente. As paredes brancas estavam cobertas de diplomas e prêmios. As estantes enormes estavam cheias de livros sobre biologia, genética, química e outros.

-Então - O som do giz parando de riscar o quadro foi acompanhado pela voz do geneticista. - O que quer?

-Eu só queria mais informações sobre o artigo que publicou nessa revista. - O Kuchiki estendeu a referida a Ichigo, que a apanhou.

-Ah, formas de se criar a vida humana. - O ruivo sorriu de lado, irônico. - Todos os cientistas sofrem desse mal. Uma vez que não conseguimos provar a existência de Deus, estamos tentando nos transformar Nele.

-Como se pode recriar um humano? - Byakuya perguntou sem revelar o que se passava em sua mente.

-Há dois meios. Um não é muito bem visto no conselho de ética, que é a clonagem. É proibido experiências com humanos, como deve saber. Hipoteticamente falando, poderia ser feito um zigoto com o DNA de uma pessoa, e este seria implantado em uma mulher e em nove meses e esse bebê poderia nascer. - O Kurosaki falava mecanicamente, jogando o giz para cima e depois o aparando novamente.

-Como assim poderia? - O Kuchiki questionou a dúvida implícita na frase do outro.

-Na clonagem, nada é certo. Pode nascer um feto disforme, ou mesmo morto. - Ichigo tratava do assunto de forma pragmática. - E mesmo que nascesse vivo nada garante que tenha uma vida longa. Ainda há muito a se descobrir nesse ramo.

-Certo. – Byakuya engoliu em seco. – E o outro método?

-Deve saber que é possível construir qualquer órgão do corpo humano a partir de células-tronco. – O Kurosaki continuava a jogar o giz para cima. – Teoricamente, seria possível construir um corpo humano inteiro. Mas seria só isso. Um corpo. – O giz parou de subir e descer. – Não há como fazer um coração bater, ou fazer um cérebro funcionar. Pelo menos, ninguém tentou ainda.

-Poderia fazer isso? – O milionário perguntou abruptamente.

Kurosaki Ichigo estreitou os olhos e lançou um olhar inquisidor ao outro. Será que ele já imaginava onde Byakuya queria chegar?

-Tudo que eu disse, você poderia ter lido em uma revista científica. - O Kurosaki falou sem rodeios, mostrando a mesma revista que Byakuya tinha trazido. - por que veio aqui?

-Minha esposa, Hisana, faleceu. E quero que ela volte a viver. - O Kuchiki respondeu prontamente. - A única coisa em questão é quanto o senhor que por isso.

-Não seria sua esposa de verdade. - Ichigo se virou para o quadro, depois de jogar a revista em uma mesa próxima. - Seria apenas alguém que parecia com ela. E há menos de 2% de chances disso dar certo.

-Não importa. Estou disposto a dar até o último centavo que possuo para que isso se torne realidade. - O moreno estava prestes a perder o controle.

-Estamos falando de fazer uma vida, Byakuya. Uma vida humana. Ninguém fez isso antes.

-Há uma primeira vez para tudo.

-Correto. Mas não sei se vale à pena fazer isso apenas por que você não tem coragem de enfrentar e superar a perda.

O golpe no ego de Byakuya fora forte. Mais por Hisana... Ele agüentaria o sacrifício.

-Bem se vê que o senhor nunca teve vontade de reaver uma pessoa querida.

Os olhos de Ichigo se estreitaram perigosamente enquanto ele se virava para encará-lo. A arrogância daquele homem o irritava mais do que se pode imaginar. Como ele ousava dizer aquilo?

-Você não sabe nada sobre mim, e ficar fazendo julgamentos precipitados não vai ajudar a me convencer a participar dessa loucura. - O Kurosaki foi firme.

Byakuya fechou o semblante. Não gostava de estar a mercê de ninguém. Mas aquele cientista parecia estar no controle de tudo! E nenhum Kuchiki gosta de não estar no controle.

-Minha proposta está feita. Resta o senhor aceitá-la ou não. - Byakuya foi definitivo. - Faça minha esposa, ou alguém que seja um pedaço dela, e lhe dou o que me pedir.

Algo dentro de Ichigo se mexeu. Ele não desejava nada para si, mas... havia suas irmãs e seus assistentes. Discretamente ele olhou uma foto na parede, dos quatro no laboratório de Harvard, a seis anos atrás...

-Essa proposta se estenderia aos meus assistentes? - O ruivo não queria aceitar trabalhar praquele homem, mas não achava justo recusar aquela chance sem consultar os outros.

-Claro. - O Kuchiki se apressou em responder.

-Vou falar com ele e então, vou me decidir. - O Kurosaki suspirou cansado. - Se deixar seu cartão, ligo avisando.

-Tudo bem. – Kuchiki Byakuya tirou um cartão do bolso interno e entregou ao cientista. – Estarei esperando.

Ichigo apenas assentiu vendo o outro se retirar. Assim que Byakuya saiu, o ruivo pegou o celular no bolso e discou um número.

-Toushiro – Ele disse depois de atenderem no outro lado da linha. – Me encontra na casa do Ulquiorra em meia hora. Tem algo que eu preciso contar pra vocês. Algo que pode mudar nossas vidas, cara.

_- Karakura 14/12/09 10h30min -_

-Kurosaki-kun, que bom vê-lo! – Ichigo foi recebido por Inoue Orihime, namorada de Ulquiorra.

Bom, namorada não era o termo apropriado. Eles viviam como casados, e já tinham uma filha, de nome Yui.

-Oi, Inoue. – Ichigo entrou no apartamento a cumprimentando. – Como a Yui-chan está?

-Ah, bem melhor, não tem tido crises de asma e nem febre. – Orihime disse feliz. Decerto era uma mãe muito amorosa.

-Que bom. – Ele sorriu. Adorava a pequena menininha. – Onde estão a Riruka e o Ulquiorra?

-A Riruka-chan estava dormindo, acordou com a sua ligação. Só está terminando de se trocar. – A mulher de cabelos castanhos o acompanhou até a sala. – E o Ulquiorra está com a Yui, não deve demorar.

Mal ela terminou de falar, Ulquiorra Schiffer surgiu de um dos quartos. Parecia meio cansado, mas não podia deixar de estar. Era louco pela filha, e esta, ao que parecia, tinha nascido destinada a freqüentar hospitais. Tinha alergia a diversos tipos de alimentos, além de sofre com constantes crises asmáticas.

-E aí, Ulquiorra! – Ichigo cumprimentou, sentando no sofá. – A Yui tá acordada?

-Acabou de dormir. – A sombra de um sorriso surgiu no semblante pálido.

Ainda estava na memória de todos o quanto Ichigo, Toushiro e Riruka zoaram Ulquiorra por sua cara de pai "babão" durante o nascimento da pequena Yui. E bem... a zoação não tinha tido fim até o dias de hoje, só tendo pausa quando a pequena criança estava doente. Afinal, todos eles ficavam a ponto de arrancar os cabelos.

-Acho bom você ter um bom motivo pra interromper meu sono da beleza, Ichigo? – Uma voz feminina surgiu de outro quarto. Era Dokugamine Riruka.

-Sono da beleza? – O Kurosaki disse zombeteiro.

-Então devíamos deixar você dormir mais, esse tal sono não está tendo efeito. – Ulquiorra disse calmamente, sentando-se numa poltrona ignorando o olhar assassino de Riruka.

Dokugamine Riruka era prima de Inoue Orihime. Morara até certo tempo com um namorado, mas com o término do relacionamento, ele fora embora levando tudo, deixando Riruka numa situação embaraçosa. Inoue conseguira convencer Ulquiorra a deixar que Riruka se hospedasse ali até que conseguisse se estabelecer – não fora muito difícil, Riruka, apesar de sem-juízo, era muito querida pelos amigos. – e arrumar uma casa para si. Mas a situação não estava muito boa, o preço de compra e aluguel de imóveis estavam nas alturas...

O que salvou o Schiffer de ser assassinado foi o som da campainha e Inoue fazendo com que o último integrante do quarteto chegasse. Hitsugaya Toushiro. Trazia o semblante cansado de qualquer chefe de família que tem muitas contas a pagar. Fato gerado pela adorável prima que ele se via obrigado a sustentar.

-Então, onde é o incêndio? – Foi a forma de ele cumprimentar os amigos.

-Bem, agora vocês vão começar a falar sobre coisas além da compreensão de uma advogada. – Orihime disse alegre. – Vou fazer um lanche pra gente, comprei jiló e acho que ficará perfeito com gengibre! – E saiu da sala para a cozinha deixando Riruka, Ichigo e Toushiro muito assustados.

-Eh... Ulquiorra... – Toushiro começou incerto.

-Não se preocupe, escondi o jiló. Acho que o máximo que ela poderá fazer agora é suco de laranja com gengibre e calda de morango. – O moreno sussurrou. E depois normalizou o tom de voz. – Então, Ichigo, qual a emergência?

-Bom, hoje eu estava alegremente trabalhando na Tese do meu ph.D, quando Kuchiki Byakuya, que leu aquele artigo que eu escrevi, apareceu querendo nos contratar para, na falta de uma palavra melhor, recriar a falecida esposa dele. – O ruivo entrelaçou os dedos na altura no nariz, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos. – E como pagamento, ele promete nos dar o que pedirmos.

-Tá de brincadeira! – Riruka pôs em palavras a surpresa de todos.

-Ichigo, você deixou bem claro as possibilidade disso não dar certo? – Ulquiorra perguntou seriamente.

-Claro que deixei! Disse que as chances eram menos de 2%, mas ele tá desesperado! – O Kurosaki se defendeu.

-Ótimo. Ele falou o que vamos ganhar de conseguirmos. E se falharmos? – Toushiro batia o pé no chão impaciente.

-Apesar de isso ser um problema – A Dokugamine empurrou os longos cabelos púrpura para trás. – acho que se alguém tiver que conseguir, somos nós. Nos dedicamos exclusivamente as pesquisas relacionadas as células... – Ela ficou pensativa por um instante. – Esse cara deve ser um prepotente que acha que pode comprar tudo, não é? Dinheiro não trás felicidade.

-Frase legal. – Hitsugaya revirou os olhos. – Mas nunca vi um mendigo pulando de alegria.

-E sem falar que de certa forma, qualquer dinheiro que recebêssemos, seria bem-vindo. – O Schiffer disse de forma prática. – Riruka está a ponto de ir morar debaixo da ponte, Momo ainda vai falir o Toushiro que ainda tem que cuidar da avó doente, Ichigo tem que criar as duas irmãs e eu tenho que comprar mais uma remessa de remédios da Yui. Eles continuam sendo fabricados apenas na Alemanha.

-Por que todos os nossos problemas parecem ainda piores quando você fala deles? – Ichigo disse meio divertido, meio indignado. – Não precisa jogar na cara que estamos no vermelho.

-O que você acha, Ichigo? – Toushiro perguntou. – Você é o geneticista. O que teríamos a perder?

-Se o Byakuya aceitar que tem uma enorme chance de falharmos... Não teríamos nada a perder. – Foi a resposta do Kurosaki.

-Acha que ele aceitaria isso? – Foi a vez de Ulquiorra.

Ichigo se lembrou daquele breve momento em que o Kuchiki quase perdera o controle. O desespero por detrás do olhar indiferente...

-Sim, ele aceitará. – Disse por fim. – Mais é bom especificar isso no contrato. Além de combinar que ele deve nos pagar ao menos um salário, né?

-Isso é certo? – Riruka indagou pensativa. – Criar um humano?

-Tecnicamente não é proibido, já que estaremos fazendo experiências com células, e depois não vamos fazer do espécime um rato de laboratório. – Toushiro explicou.

-É, só vamos revolucionar a ciência, mas quem liga? – O ruivo se espreguiçou e apoiou as mãos atrás da cabeça, sorrindo marotamente.

E os quatro cientistas começaram a rir.

_- Karakura 18/12/2009 12h00min -_

Click. Click. Click.

Ichigo abria e fechava a caneta em alta velocidade enquanto observava a taça de vinho. Parecia que ele era capaz de dizer todos os elementos químicos ali presentes apenas de olhar. E talvez realmente pudesse.

Click. Click. Click.

-Dá pra parar com isso? – Riruka pediu irritada, girando sua própria taça em cima da mesa. – Tá irritando.

O Kurosaki apenas tirou um gravador de dentro do bolso e o aproximou da boca, acionando o play:

-Lembrar: Sempre estar com uma caneta no bolso, a fim de irritar a Riruka. – Ele disse com um sorriso zombeteiro.

A Dokugamine apenas o olhou desafiadoramente.

-Vocês podem deixar de serem tão crianças? – Ulquiorra reclamou.

-É claro que não, Ulquiorra. – Toushiro revirou os olhos, folgando um pouco a gravata branca. - Vamos precisar tomar distância deles quando começarem a brincar de pique - esconde.

-Com licença senhores e senhorita. – Kuchiki Byakuya se aproximou sem eles notarem, os sobressaltando. – Desculpem o atraso, houve um engarrafamento.

-Tudo bem. – Ichigo disse tranqüilo. Mais o olhar dele não era nada tranqüilo ao olhar os acompanhantes de Byakuya. Seu olhar era... desconfiado.

A situação era essa: O geneticista e seus assistentes estavam à espera de Kuchiki Byakuya em um restaurante indicado pelo milionário, para que assinassem o contrato. Só não imaginavam que ele traria mais três pessoas.

-Estes são Ukitake Juushiro, meu advogado. – Byakuya apresentou o homem alto de longos cabelos brancos. – Abarai Renji, meu assistente pessoal. – Mostrou um ruivo tatuado, que sorriu superior. Devia se achar importante por ser assistente de um homem tão poderoso. – E Unohana Retsu, médica da Hisana. São pessoas da minha inteira confiança.

Os três esperaram algum sinal dos quatro cientistas, para cumprimentá-los de volta. Toushiro e Ulquiorra acenaram educadamente com a cabeça. Riruka disse um "bom dia" cortês, mas Ichigo...

Click.

A caneta foi aberta e um bloco de notas surgiu de dentro do terno dele, e o ruivo começou a fazer um complicado cálculo.

-O que foi, Ichigo? – Ulquiorra perguntou, olhando para o amigo com a ponta dos olhos.

-Esse vinho foi feito nos Alpes Suíços. – Ichigo disse calculando numa velocidade absurda. – Queria saber em que temperatura ele deveria ser armazenado para ter o mesmo sabor que teria nos Alpes. Com certeza não armazenaram da maneira correta.

Unohana, Ukitake e Abarai deixaram seus queixos caírem ao mesmo tempo.

-Como sabe? – A médica perguntou.

-A cor está um pouco mais clara, e o sabor um pouco mais ácido. – Disse o geneticista.

-E pra que você está calculando isso? – Foi a vez do Abarai.

-Sei lá. – O Kurosaki parou um momento. – Curiosidade. – E sua mão voltou a voar pelo papel.

-Não liguem pra ele. – Hitsugaya disse meio divertido pelo assombro dos expectadores. – Uma vez estávamos em uma festa de aniversário e o Ichigo elaborou uma fórmula de um remédio menos agressivo para o câncer de pele. Um dos mestres de Oxford quase teve um colapso nervoso por que o Ichigo tomou a vaga dele na equipe de desenvolvimento para a cura.

-Então Kurosaki-san ajuda na pesquisa para uma cura para o câncer? – Retsu perguntou encantada, sentando-se depois de recuperar-se do choque. Ukitake e Renji também se sentaram e Byakuya, bem... ele já estava acomodado a tempos. Não era homem de se impressionar.

-Na verdade ele negou o convite. – Riruka disse sorrindo. – Prefere lidar com o genoma humano. Mais ás vezes se mete no trabalho alheio.

-Todos vocês são cientistas? – O Abarai perguntou meio desconfiado.

-Qualquer pessoa formada em alguma ciência e se dedica a pesquisa pode ser considerada cientista. – O Schiffer disse indiferente. – Riruka é Doutora em Bioquímica pela Universidade de Havard. Toushiro é Doutor em Biologia pela mesma Universidade. Eu sou Doutor em Química também por Havard. E Ichigo é Doutor em Biologia, Química, Física e Genética pela Universidade de Havard e Mestre em Matemática pela Universidade de Oxford.

Renji resolveu deixar seu plano de falar sobre as próprias qualificações no esquecimento. Se sentia incrivelmente inferior aqueles quatro jovens, da sua idade e infinitamente geniais.

-Unohana-san – Ichigo parou de calcular de repente e sussurrou para a médica. – Como Hisana-san morreu?

-Uma doença respiratória. – A médica disse no mesmo tom. – O pulmão começou a se degenerar. Tentei todos os tratamentos possíveis, mas não consegui curá-la. – Unohana concluiu meio culpada. – Eu ainda lembro do dia em que eu a vi bem pela última vez. A doença foi tão de repente. E bem de repente mesmo! Era aniversário dela, Hisana estava tão feliz com o Picasso que Byakuya-kun lhe deu de presente... Então Ichimaru Gin, um amigo da família chegou, e lhe deu uma muda rara de orquídea. Ela sempre gostou de flores... Me distrai por um momento, e quando percebi, vi Hisana derrubando o vaso com a orquídea no chão e começar a tossir barbaramente. – A mulher ficou abalada. – Depois de sete meses lutando contra a doença no hospital... ela morreu.

-Entendo. – O Kurosaki disse finalmente, os olhos estreitando. E depois voltou para o seu bloco de notas. – Eu gostaria que me mandasse todos os exames que puder reunir dessa época para mim e meus assistentes, Unohana-san.

-Claro. – Foi a resposta, enquanto observava a mão do ruivo voar pelo papel novamente.

O que ninguém percebeu foi que ao invés de números, iam surgindo o papel... palavras.

_- Karakura 28/12/2009 23h37min –_

-Devemos dizer a ele? – Toushiro disse soturnamente. – Ao Kuchiki.

Os quatro cientistas estavam debruçados sobre uma mesa na casa dos Kurosaki cheia de exames que Unohana Retsu lhes enviara naquela manhã.

-Não. – Ichigo disse puxando uma ultra-som para perto de si.

-Mas Ichi, isso é sério... – Riruka olhou para o ruivo meio exasperada.

-É justamente esse o motivo para mantermos silêncio, Riruka. – Ulquiorra respondeu pelo amigo.

-Se ele está assim por que acha que perdeu a esposa para uma doença, - O Kurosaki apertou os olhos analisando o exame. – imaginem como ficará se souber que Hisana-san foi... assassinada.

**- Fim do Primeiro capítulo –**

_Bom, gente, espero que tenham gostado. Reviews anônimas estão permitidas, então mesmo que você não tenha conta, comente e me faça feliz. A caixinha e review não morde, e se morde não tem problema! Eu tenho methiolate, que elimina as chances de infecção e o mais importante: não arde!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Projeto Kuchiki**

**Autora: Iamela Freitas**

**- Capítulo 2 –**

_- Karakura 03/01/2010 08h30min –_

-O laboratório foi montado de acordo com suas especificações. - Byakuya disse enquanto entrava no laboratório juntamente com os quatro cientistas e seu secretário.

Ichigo, Toushiro, Ulquiorra e Riruka apenas assentiram. Não eram novatos que ficavam maravilhados com qualquer coisa.

O laboratório tinha as paredes circulares brancas com vários aparelhos de última geração espalhados por ele. A vidraçaria que logo seria ocupada por elementos químicos cintilava em uma estante na frente da estante, havia uma bancada co microscópios ópticos e eletrônicos. Também tinha uma mesa pra planejamento e cálculos e um painel de controle, para facilitar a utilização das máquinas.

E tudo isso estava formando um círculo ao redor de um enorme tubo transparente, que estava no centro da sala. Estava vazio, mas seria ali que o milagre aconteceria.

-Onde estão as células-tronco? - Ichigo perguntou caminhando até a mesa de planejamento. Os outros vistoriavam superficialmente os equipamentos e Renji foi até a vidraçaria e examinou uma pipeta.

-Estão na sala adjacente, armazenadas como sugeriu. - O Kuchiki respondeu sem emoção. - Tenho uma reunião agora. Qualquer coisa, falem com Abarai.

-Tá, agora tire-o daqui antes dele quebrar alguma coisa. - Ulquiorra disse olhando com a cara fechada para Renji, que ainda mexia nas pipetas.

Riruka apenas pegou um lenço em seu bolso, e com ele chicoteou o traseiro do tatuado. Aproveitando-se do espanto dele, tomou-lhe a pipeta e apontou a porta de saída com um sorriso triunfante. Renji ensaiou um resmungo, mais ninguém lhe deu atenção.

-Ulquiorra, pegue uma amostra das células, Toushiro, prepare o equipamento para fazer o mapeamento genético, Riruka, ajuste o microscópio eletrônico. – O Kurosaki deu as ordens enquanto anotava alguma coisa.

Os três cientistas se apressaram em obedecer as ordens do ruivo. Byakuya lançou um olhar ao tubo transparente e uma estranha emoção surgiu em seus olhos. Mas foi apenas por um instante. Ele já sustentava a expressão fria quando se retirou com um frustrado Abarai Renji.

Algum tempo depois, o quarteto de cientistas analisavam a cadeia de DNA na tela que era conectada ao microscópio eletrônico.

-Está tudo perfeitamente conservado, não vai ser difícil construir os órgãos. – Ichigo comentou enquanto fazia anotações. – Riruka, Toushiro, comecem a estimular a produção das células. Ulquiorra e eu vamos preparar o soro para acelerar o processo. Você lembra a fórmula? – Se dirigiu ao moreno.

-Do soro que você desenvolveu em Havard? – Ulquiorra perguntou pegando o material na estante enquanto recebia uma resposta afirmativa. – Lembro sim.

-Quais órgãos primeiro? – Riruka perguntou enquanto amarrava o cabelo em um coque.

-Vamos deixar os vitais por último. – O ruivo terminou suas anotações e foi até Ulquiorra.

-Riruka, pode ir começando, eu vou em um minuto, só vou calcular qual o tamanho certo. – Toushiro dizia enquanto sentava-se à mesa de planejamento e começava a um cálculo baseado na ficha técnica de Kuchiki Hisana.

E o silêncio surgiu no laboratório, quebrado apenas pelos sons que o trabalho dos cientistas produzia...

_- Karakura 03/01/2010 18h47min –_

Unohana Retsu andava de volta pra casa depois de mais um plantão no hospital. O vento soprou, e ela se encolheu em seu casaco negro e discreto. O clima estava muito frio. A médica pneumologista estava tão concentrada no vento congelante que não percebeu que estava sendo seguida até ser pega brutalmente pelo braço e ser arrastada para um beco escuro. Foi tão rápido que Retsu não tivera tempo nem de gritar. Quando se deu conta, estava prensada contra a parede. Viu aquele sorriso cínico tão conhecido. E não soube se ficava aliviada ou mais assustada com aquilo.

-Ichimaru... – Unohana sussurrou petrificada, com os olhos arregalados.

-Retsu... Retsu... – O homem de cabelos cinzentos disse num tom meio cantado. – Soube que você andou se comportando mal... tentando me apunhalar pelas costas...

-Eu nunca faria isso. – A médica se encolheu contra a parede. Gin tinha um braço de cada lado de seu corpo. Não havia escapatória. – Achei que estava viajando...

-O fato de eu estar viajando não me impede de estar informado. – Ele disse rindo sadicamente, acariciando a bochecha de Retsu com o indicador da mão esquerda. – Lembre-se que não sou só eu que morro afogado se o barco afundar. Você também vai junto.

-Não precisa me lembrar. – Foi a resposta sem emoção.

-Ótimo. Lembre-se que a culpa foi sua. – Gin afastou-se dela e sorriu sardonicamente. – Bye, bye! – E abandonou o beco, deixando Unohana arquejando.

-Esse maldito... – Os olhos azuis se apertaram enfurecidos, enquanto Retsu ainda tentava controlar a respiração.

_- Karakura 24/12/2010 23h43min –_

Kurosaki Ichigo não sabia bem o que estava fazendo ali, naquele laboratório, as altas horas da noite. Devia estar na casa de Ulquiorra e Orihime, na ceia de natal, mas simplesmente, preferira vir até o local onde se encontrara sua mais nova fonte de fascinação.

Ele não sabia ainda que nome dar a ela. Os quatro amigos cientistas eram contra a chamá-la de Hisana. As duas não eram a mesma pessoa. E era isso que intrigava Ichigo.

Ele passara todos aqueles meses entregue de corpo e alma àquele trabalho. Tudo que ele pensara fora como fazer aquilo dar certo. Mas em nenhum momento parara para ver aquela que estava se formando. Não levantara a cabeça em nenhum momento naquela manhã de véspera de natal, apenas ouvira com um sorriso nos lábios Riruka insistindo que apenas ela chegasse perto do corpo que eles tinham construído.

"Estou protegendo a inocência dela." Era o que a Dokugamine alegava. "Homens não chegam perto."  
>O problema foi resolvido quando Ulquiorra, cansado dos berros da bioquímica, fora até o shopping e comprara um vestido azul de tecido pesado, para que não flutuasse quando ela estivesse no tubo cheio de líquido amniótico.<p>

Ichigo também não olhara a pequena mulher quando ajudara a colocar os fios que estimulariam e monitorariam seus sinais vitais.

Não olhara quando Ulquiorra e Toushiro a colocaram dentro do tubo, e nem direcionara o olhar naquela direção quando acionou o dispositivo que encheu o tudo com o líquido que ajudaria aquele ser a viver.  
>Foi de cabeça baixa que ele apertou o botão que fez os equipamentos forçarem aos órgãos funcionarem. Foi de cabeça baixa que ele torceu que aquele coração começasse a bater.<p>

Um minuto de espera.

Nada aconteceu.

Dois minutos.

Não era pra demorar tanto.

Três.

Ele havia falhado?

"Por favor, viva!" Foi o pedido silencioso dele em pensamento, os olhos fortemente fechados.

E como se estivesse respondendo ao pedido dele, o coração da pequena mulher começou a bater forte, rápido, saudável.

O Kurosaki e seus assistentes ficaram em choque por um instante. Então Ulquiorra caiu em uma cadeira, suspirando de alívio. Toushiro jogou todos os papéis que segurava para o alto, sua forma de comemoração. Apenas Riruka parecia ter fôlego pra uma comemoração mais animada. Pulou nas costas do ruivo, dizendo meio emocionada o quando ele era CDF e iria morrer lendo livros como um tio solteirão.

Ichigo apenas riu do comentário da amiga de longas madeixas púrpuras. E só aí, livre toda pressão e tensão, ele olhou para o tudo no centro do cômodo. E era para esse tubo que o Kurosaki estava olhando naquele exato momento.

Como pudera ser tão cego?

Como pudera ficar tanto tempo sem perceber aquela preciosidade?

Uma parte de sua mente dizia que era para ele ir comemorar o natal com seus amigos. Mas a outra insistia em ficar ali. Ele alegara que era por motivos de segurança, mas não era nada disso. Todos os equipamentos estavam programados para mantê-la estável, o próprio conferira cada aparelho.  
>Mas algo, um magnetismo, o mantinha ali.<p>

-Feliz natal. - O Kurosaki se aproximou do enorme tubo e pôs sua mão a altura do rosto de porcelana.

A garota flutuava de pé, o vestido azul ondulava levemente a sua volta. Já os cabelos negros, mexiam-se debilmente em volta do rosto delicado. Os olhos fechados davam a impressão de tranqüilidade. A boca e o nariz estavam encobertos pelo balão de oxigênio.

-É tão estranho como eu e os outros apenas te chamamos de "garota". - Ichigo sorriu de conto. - Como deveria ser seu nome?

E então, o silêncio caiu.

_- Karakura 24/12/10 __23h55min –_

Era uma sensação estranha. Era como estar à deriva.

Como estar a deriva tendo algo lhe segurando.

Definitivamente... estranho.

Era essa a sensação da garota que estava no longo tubo.

Ela instintivamente sabia que havia algo mais, que ela não conseguia saber. E instintivamente sabia que tinha que tirar aquelas capas que a impediam de saber. De algum lugar, veio a informação: o nome das capas eram pálpebras, que cobriam os olhos. Ela sabia que podia abrir os olhos. E o fez.

No início, não conseguiu discernir muita coisa. Então... o viu.

Era alto. Os cabelos eram de uma cor chamativa que ela gostou. A garota também gostou muito de como tinha pontinhas e de como pareciam convidativos a um afago. Ela percebeu a mão dele ali, tão próxima de seu rosto. Estaria ele tentando tocá-la? Chegar até ela?

A cabeça dele estava baixa, parecia estar concentrado em alguma coisa.

E realmente Ichigo estava. Estava se esforçando para encontrar um nome que pudesse definir aquela exótica garota. Mas não parecia existir um nome bom o suficiente.

Uma sensação de estar sendo observado o fez olhar para cima. E o que viu o surpreendeu.

Não, não foi o fato de ela ter aberto os olhos que o pegou de surpresa. Foi a cor daqueles olhos, que era de um azul-violáceo fascinante. Surpreendente. Viciante.

Sim, viciante. Por que ele não conseguia parar de olhar. Aqueles olhos... Eram tão... Misteriosos.

A garota inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente para o lado, curiosa. Por que ele não chegava até ela? Será que ela devia ir até ele tão bem? Encarou firmemente os olhos dele. Ela se sentia bem assim. Alguma parte de sua mente a avisou de que a cor era castanho.

Sentiu uma formigação engraçada em seu braço. Espere! Ela também podia ir até ele! Sem esforço ordenou. E lentamente, com o movimento incerto, pôs a mão no mesmo lugar que a outra mão - que era maior que a sua! - estava.

Eles se tocariam se não fosse o vidro. Era como se aquele película fosse a personificação da frase: "Não pode! Não é a hora!"

As maçãs do rosto dela se elevaram. Estaria sorrindo? Ichigo teve certeza que sim, pelo brilho daquele olhar. Sorriu de volta.

A garota continuava a observá-lo atentamente. Era sua primeira lembrança de sua vida. Aquele sorriso que lhe dava um calorzinho gostoso no peito.

O Kurosaki imaginava como seria aquele sorriso dela. O balão de oxigênio o impedia de vê-lo! Mas não importava. Tudo tinha sua hora. Se ela estava sorrindo, era por que não estava decepcionada e podia esperar mais um pouco. Ele também podia.

-Rukia. - O nome veio a mente do ruivo sem aviso. Sabia que significava luz. Perfeito pra ela. - Esse é seu nome. - Ele explicou para a garota.

A morena assentiu, indicando que tinha entendido, embora não soubesse direito como. Ela só sabia que gostara muito de como seu nome era pronunciado por aquela voz rouca e macia. Sim, macia. Por que ela sentia algo muito aconchegante em volta de si enquanto ouvia aquela voz.

Ichigo poderia ficar olhando para ela por todo o tempo do mundo. Impressionava-lhe o fato dela não estar assustada por estar dentro de uma coluna de vidro cheia de liquido. Mas temia que isso não durasse muito tempo e ela começasse a ficar agitada.

Colocou a mão livre dentro do bolso do jaleco branco e tirou o controle remoto dos aparelhos, e por meio dele, liberou uma suave dose de calmante nas veias da morena.

Ela sentiu seus olhos pesarem. A mão delicada abandonou o vidro, sem forças. Ela não queria voltar a dormir. Queria ir conhecer mais coisas daquele novo mundo. Queria ficar olhando para aquele homem. Mas não pode lutar por muito tempo.

E Ichigo ficou ali, vendo sua adorável criação dormir.

_- Karakura 14/01/2011 __09h36min –_

Riruka entrou no laboratório em silêncio. Estava meio sonolenta ainda. Só dormira umas duas horas, depois de passar a noite inteira ali em vigília. Rukia estava pronta para "nascer" mais Byakuya exigia estar presente e atualmente estava viajando a negócios.

"Carinha prepotente." A Dokugamine pensou irritada. "Acha que o mundo pode se curvar a um aceno dele."

Num relance viu Ichigo, sentado numa cadeira, uma perna de cada lado e com o encosto a gente de si, onde repousou a cabeça. Não, ele não estava dormindo. Estava preocupado com Rukia. Era perigoso deixá-la assim. Não podiam ficar eternamente dando-lhe soníferos, e ela podia acordar a qualquer minuto, e se ficasse agitada demais...

E do outro lado, verificando um dos computadores, sem nem notar a existência dela, estava Hitsugaya Toushiro. Um sorrisinho zombeteiro e malicioso tomou conta dos lábios dela. Pé ante pé, ela foi até ele, com seus olhos em um único alvo.

E o silêncio do laboratório foi quebrado pelo berro que Toushiro deu assim que sentiu sua bundo beliscada e seu pescoço mordido ao mesmo tempo.

-Sua louca! – Hitsugaya se desvencilhou desajeitado. – Eu poderia te denunciar por assédio! – Suas bochechas doíam de tão vermelhas. De vergonha ou raiva? E depois se virou para Ichigo, que observava a cena com uma sobrancelha arqueada. – Ichigo, controle-a!

-Oi, Riruka. – O Kurosaki disse simplesmente. – E pare de tentar corromper a inocência do Shiro-chan, ok? Seja uma boa garota. – Completou rindo baixinho.

-Ora seu... – Bem, agora Toushiro estava vermelho de raiva com certeza.

Riruka apenas ria de se acabar.

-Parece que a hora do recreio das crianças começou. – Ulquiorra entrou com uma expressão entediada.

-Pensei que ia ficar com a Inoue e a Yui hoje. – Toushiro se virou surpreso para o moreno.

-Eu ia. – O Schiffer hesitou um pouco. – Mas eu tava preocupado com ela. – Apontou para o tubo.

-Ah, que bonitinho! – A bioquímica deu pulinhos, excitada. – O Ulqui-chan se apegou a Kia-chan. – Mais depois ela ficou em silêncio. – Quanto tempo poderemos mantê-la assim?

Os quatro cientistas olharam na direção dela. Os olhares preocupados. Kuchiki Rukia era o projeto mais importante de suas vidas. Nenhum outro teria a importância dela. Mas de todos, o mais preocupado era Kurosaki Ichigo. Ele não sabia por que, mais era uma necessidade vê-la bem. Queria vê-la abrir seus lindos olhos de novo, queria conhecer aquele sorriso. E como seria a personalidade? Quais seriam seus pensamentos?

Ele queria conhecê-la. De verdade.

-Se o Byakuya não voltar em dois dias, vamos fazer isso sem ele. – O ruivo afirmou. – Não podemos sacrificá-la por um capricho.

Os outros assentiram e se dispersaram pelo laboratório, a fim de verificar se tudo estava bem.

_- Karakura 14/01/2011 __19h26min –_

-Sabe que não devíamos aparecer juntos em público. – Unohana disse irritada, colocando o guardanapo no colo.

-Foi você que disse que queria me ver. – Ichimaru Gin sorriu cinicamente. – Eu só tenho livre este horário.

-Eu recebi uma mensagem. – Retsu foi direto ao ponto, e sentiu uma satisfação íntima ao ver o sorriso do homem desaparecer.

-_Dele?_ – Gin perguntou aos sussurros.

-Quem mais me obrigaria a isto? – A médica indicou o restaurante, numa insinuação clara de que não queria estar ali.

-Qual a mensagem? – O homem perguntou sem ligar para a indireta.

-Kuchiki Byakuya deve continuar a ser o último Kuchiki. – Unohana Retsu disse séria, sentido um arrepio na espinha.

Arrepio intensificado ao ver o sorriso sádico retornar a face de Ichimaru Gin.

_- Karakura 14/01/2011 __19h27min –_

-Ichigo, vem aqui agora! – Riruka chamou assustada.

O Kurosaki imediatamente abandonou suas anotações e foi até a amiga, que estava monitorando os impulsos nervosos de Rukia.

-O que foi? – Ele chegou até a Dokugamine em poucos segundos.

Logo Ulquiorra e Toushiro uniram-se a eles. Os quatro observaram juntos a linha que serpenteava freneticamente na tela, em vez de estar estável.

-Acho que ela está tendo um pesadelo. - Ichigo disse engolindo em seco. – E não podemos aplicar mais calmante, Rukia poderia entrar em coma.

-O que faremos? - Hitsugaya perguntou preocupado.

Mas um ruído chamou a atenção deles.

Piiiiiiiiiii...

Todos se viraram do aparelho que media os batimentos cardíacos da pequena mulher até o tubo. E o que viram fez todos prenderem a respiração.

-ELA TIROU O BALÃO DE OXIGÊNIO! - Ichigo gritou alarmado, enquanto corria até o tubo.

Ulquiorra disse um palavrão em voz baixa e acompanhou o geneticista. Não teriam tempo de fazer tudo cuidadosamente, teria que ser do modo mais contrário possível a índole de cientistas tão racionais.

Na base da força.

-Ulquiorra, trás a cadeira. – Ichigo estava com as duas mãos coladas no vidro, desesperado pela situação de sua criação, que segurava o próprio pescoço, agoniada com a falta de ar.

-O que? – O Schiffer perguntou meio confuso.

A essa altura, Riruka e Toushiro preparavam tudo para os primeiros socorros. A Dokugamine, sem hesitar, derrubou todos os papeis que estavam em cima da mesa de planejamento. Toushiro, separou tudo que poderiam utilizar para os primeiros socorros.

Já no centro da sala, Ichigo mal ouviu a pergunta de Ulquiorra. Afastou-se do tubo por um instante e retornou com a cadeira, e com ela, deu um violento golpe na lateral da coluna de vidro, que rachou, fazendo o líquido se esvair. O moreno, entendendo a intenção do Kurosaki, se apressou em ajudá-lo, mais ambos continuaram a quebrar o vidro com um pouco mais de cuidado, para não atingirem Rukia, que a partir do momento que o líquido amniótico abandonou o tubo, caiu no fundo deste, desacordada.

O Kurosaki, assim que conseguiu espaço o suficiente, a tirou de lá com a ajuda de Ulquiorra, a levou até onde Toushiro e Riruka estavam, e a deitou na mesa.

-Ichigo, ela está tendo uma parada cardio-respiratória. – Hitsugaya disse tomando o pulso da morena.

-Eu sei, não precisa me dizer. – O Kurosaki disse exasperado. – Comece a massagem cardíaca, Ulquiorra, prepare o desfribilador por via das dúvidas, Riruka, arrume roupas secas pra ela.

Ele deu essas ordens em questão de segundos e em seguida tomou os lábios de Rukia e iniciou a respiração boca-a-boca. Duas vezes. Depois separou-se dela e esperou que Toushiro terminasse de pressionar a região do coração trinta vezes.

E repetiram o processo uma vez.

Duas.

Três.

E ela continuava desacordada.

-Ichigo, será que foi tar... – Hitsugaya tentou perguntar quase sem voz.

-Não. – O Kurosaki disse com desespero. – Ela vai ficar bem. Ela tem que ficar bem.

"Rukia, reaja!" Ichigo pediu em pensamento. E como quando ele pedira a ela para que seu coração batesse, mais uma vez a mais nova humana respondeu ao seu pedido.

Eram 19h31min quando Kuchiki Rukia começou a viver.

**- Fim do Segundo Capítulo –**

_Gente, tai o segundo capítulo! Espero que gostem desse! Sei que vou receber reclamações por que o Byakuya-nii-sama não apareceu, mas pelo menos a Rukia-sama "nasceu." Mais explicações de por que, de repente, a Rukia se rebelou e fez essa confusão toda. E o mistério aumenta!_

_Comentários anônimos são permitidos, então, mesmo que você não tenha conta, deixe uma review! Pode ser só um up :)_

_Até o próximo!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Projeto Kuchiki**

**Autora: Iamela Freitas**

**- Capítulo 03 –**

_- Karakura 14/01/2011 19h31min –_

Rukia entreabriu os olhos azuis, desnorteada. O que estava acontecendo? Por que estava tão gelado? A última coisa que se lembrara era que em sua mente surgiu sombras escuras... Pessoas se aproximando... Uma negatividade as encobria...

E a única coisa que conseguiu pensar foi em fugir. Fugir para onde estava aquele homem de olhos castanhos e cabelo engraçado. Alguma coisa dentro dela sabia que ele a protegeria das sombras escuras.

E no seu desespero, tentou se libertar de seja lá que a prendia, sentia algo a amarrando na altura do rosto, e sem pensar duas vezes, puxou o que a dita amarra.

Foi uma péssima decisão. Algo entrou em suas narinas, a sufocando. E seu desespero só aumentou. Rapidamente percebeu que era aquilo que arrancara, era o que a permitia viver. Ouvia ruídos exaltados a sua volta, e algo se chocou com força na parede que a restringia naquele lugar. E sua mente ficou vazia.

A próxima coisa que se lembrava era um desejo. Não era um desejo dela, era o desejo de alguém de fora. Ela não sabia _como_ o sentia. Mais sabia _quem_ sentia. Era ele. Ele queria que ela ficasse bem. Ele estava tão desesperado... E Rukia não gostou disso. Então, fez a única coisa que podia fazer para que ele ficasse feliz.

Abriu os olhos.

Quis sorrir quando o ouviu agradecer. Mas não tinha forças... A luta para fugir das sombras que queriam persegui-la a cansara demais.

Ichigo seria capaz de pular de alegria só por vê-la reagir. Mas havia outras providências a serem tomadas. Precisavam examiná-la.

-Toushiro, pegue o equipamento médico. - Ichigo disse sem tirar os olhos de Rukia. - Vamos fazer uns exames simples nela, e depois... Decidimos o que fazer.

-Tudo bem. - Hitsugaya disse lançando um olhar aliviado a morena, e depois indo pegar o que fora pedido.

A pequena tremia de frio, e sua cabeça doía. Havia muitas luzes...

Ichigo, ao perceber o desconforto de sua criação, tirou seu jaleco branco e, levantando o tronco delicado de Rukia, a vestiu com ele. O ruivo sentou-se numa ponta da mesa e a puxou para se sentar também, abraçando os ombros frios, tentando aquecê-la.

Aos poucos ela abria um pouco mais os olhos, mas parecia estar sentido alguma dor...

-Rukia? - O Kurosaki sussurrou. - Está tudo bem?

Ela o encarou por alguns segundos... O sorriso foi inevitável. Finalmente tinha chegado até aquele que iria ajudá-la a fugir das sombras que a perseguiam. Ela gostou imensamente do calor que vinha dele, indo para ela.

Ichigo olhou completamente deslumbrado para aquele sorriso. Nem o seu melhor sonho conseguiu imaginar metade do que realmente era. Ele, sem se conter, pousou a mão livre no rosto delicado. A maciez da pele de porcelana era indescritível...

Com a mão livre, acariciou uma das bochechas delicadas. Rukia fechou os olhos e apoiou-se naquela mão quente, sentindo mais daquele carinho. O Kurosaki estava encantado por aquele ser. Não podia acreditar que ela podia ser real. Era... perfeita. O cabelo negro pingava, e uma das gotas escorreu por todo o rosto, sumindo pelos lábios rosados levemente entreabertos.

A boca do ruivo ficou seca. Lembrou-se de que a instantes atrás, aqueles lábios lhe pertenceram. Sua pressa desesperada para salvá-la o impedira de memorizar o sabor que tinham. Ainda havia tempo de corrigir isso?

-Ichigo! - Riruka vinha gritando por ele desde o corredor. O geneticista recobrou a razão que o lindo par de olhos de sua criação lhe roubara.

-O que foi, Riruka? - Ele respondeu, inconscientemente trazendo Rukia para mais perto. Não estava pronto para dividi-la com outros.

-Ainda bem! - Foi o que a Dokugamine disse ao entrar no laboratório e ver Rukia aconchegada no meio abraço de Ichigo. - Mas por que vocês estão abraçados?

-Não sei. - O Kurosaki disse meio irônico. - Não pode ser por que ela está encharcada e morrendo de frio, pode?

-Ah, desculpe. - A bioquímica replicou meio irritada. - De qualquer forma, ainda bem que eu trouxe roupas quentes.

Riruka abriu a sacola que tinha o logotipo do shopping e tirou um vestido azul claro, um casaco de lã branca, e botas da mesma cor do casaco. Mas o que fez Ichigo corar foi o par de lingeries preto que a Dokugamine retirou por último.

-Pra que você trouxe isso? - Ele desviou o olhar imediatamente.

-Ora, é necessário, já que ela só está vestindo esse vestido aí e seu jaleco. - Riruka respondeu sem se abalar. - E me mesmo se ela estivesse vestindo roupas íntimas, estariam molhadas, né?

O ruivo desejou não ter recebido aquela informação. Não enquanto abraçava tão firmemente sua criação. Mas se forçou a manter o foco.

-Só vamos examiná-la primeiro, Riruka. - Ichigo disse resoluto. - Depois você pode ajudar a Rukia a se trocar.

-Ela tá bem? - A mulher de longas madeixas purpuras perguntou olhando o rosto da nova humana, que mantinha os olhos fechados, apoiando sua cabeça no ombro de Ichigo.

-Ela só deve estar cansada. - O Kurosaki disse suavemente. - Ela quase se afogou. - Ele se lembrava muito bem do pânico que sentira ao vê-la sufocando.

Rukia apenas escutava a conversa. Sentira quando outra pessoa vinha vindo, dizendo insistentemente "Ichigo". Ouvira quando a voz macia daquele homem respondera. Então aquele era o nome dele? E o da outra pessoa era Riruka, parecia com o seu. Ela emitia uma energia alegre... Mas quando Riruka perguntou por ela, ficou preocupada, fazendo Rukia sentir uma onda de afeição pela outra. Não estava preocupada só com ela. Estava preocupada com Ichigo também, embora estivesse disfarçando.

Rukia se aconchegou ainda mais ao ouvi-lo falar novamente. Mas algo a assustou. De novo ele estava sentindo o mesmo pânico que sentira ao salvá-la. Ele estava com medo de perdê-la?

Ela abriu os olhos exóticos e se afastou um pouco do ombro dele para encará-lo. Ao senti-la se mexer, Ichigo se virou. A troca de olhares foi tão intensa que Riruka, que sempre fora tão espontânea, desviou o olhar, com vergonha de ver uma conversa tão íntima. Sim, parecia que eles estavam conversando.  
>Rukia tentava acalmá-lo e o conseguiu sem muito esforço. Ichigo viu a promessa silenciosa dela, e prometeu a mesma coisa. Não se pode transcrever uma promessa tão profunda quanto aquela. Não sabiam o que prometiam, apenas... prometiam. E era o suficiente.<p>

Um som de queda próximo a porta fez os três se sobressaltarem e olharem naquela direção. E Ulquiorra e Toushiro entraram, com o moreno massageando o lado direito do corpo.

-Eu juro que se eu não tivesse uma filha pra criar, eu acabava com o Abarai. - Ulquiorra disse irritado.

-Calma Ulquiorra. Menos. Lembre-se que ele não tem nem metade do seu Q.I, e nem um décimo do morango alí. - Toushiro disse segurando uma maleta médica. - E o Ichigo já está a ponto de matá-lo a um tempão.

-Não, o Byakuya é que está no topo da lista negra do Ichigo. - Riruka jogou seus cabelos para trás. - E se querem saber, da minha também.

Rukia sentiu o forte laço que unia aquele quatro e ficou feliz. Mesmo falando aquelas coisas hostis, não deixou de sentir-se bem com eles. Ichigo ficou tenso e ela soube por que. Não queria que os outros falassem aquelas coisas perto dela.

Mas estava tudo bem, ela não se importava. Ela sentia que aquelas ameaças não se concretizariam, apesar de eles realmente não gostarem das pessoas a que se referiam. Rukia tornou a fechar os olhos, ainda estava cansada, mas estava se recuperando.

-Toushiro, verifique a pressão dela, a Rukia está muito gelada. - Ichigo mudou o assunto da conversa "como matar o chefe". Rukia quase sorriu ao ouvi-lo chamar seu nome. Adorava ouvi-lo naquela voz rouca. - Ulquiorra, por que demoraram tanto?

-O assistente do Byakuya continua xeretando... - O Schiffer disse soturnamente. - Eu não confio nele.

Hitsugaya pegou o braço delicado e a morena abriu os olhos, curiosa. O que ele estava fazendo? O nome dele devia ser Toushiro, fora ele que Ichigo pedira que a examinasse. O cientista de cabelos prateados, quase brancos, fazia tudo de maneira silenciosa e rápida. Mas Rukia sentia que ele estava feliz por ela viver. Assim como aquele moreno de olhos verdes, que pelo que ela ouvira, devia se chamar Ulquiorra. Por fora impassível, mas por dentro, estava aliviadíssimo.

Aquela era a segunda certeza da vida de Rukia: Que Ulquiorra, Riruka e Toushiro gostavam dela.

Sim, segunda.

Por que a primeira e absoluta era: Ichigo sempre estaria ao seu lado.

-O que faremos agora? - Riruka perguntou interrompendo a discussão de Ichigo e Ulquiorra se Renji era ou não confiável. - O Byakuya não vai saltitar de alegria quando vir que desobedecemos as ordens dele. - A bioquímica revirou os olhos.

-Vou levar a Rukia pra minha casa. - Todos encararam o geneticista, mas apenas Toushiro viu quando Ichigo apertou sua criação levemente. - Não tenho paciência para lidar com os chiliques do Byakuya hoje.

Isso era em parte verdade. Uma coisa era compartilhar sua adorável criação com seus amigos. Outra era entregá-la a um homem por que ele não sentia a menor simpatia.

-Tem certeza? - Ulquiorra perguntou cauteloso.

-Não podemos deixá-la aqui. - O Kurosaki tinha a desculpa na ponta da língua. - Na sua casa já tá lotado, e na do Toushiro não dá, por causa da Momo.

-A Hinamori espalharia a notícia numa velocidade absurda. - Hitsugaya revirou os olhos. - É melhor mesmo a Rukia ficar com o Ichigo, as irmãs dele estão na escola, não é?

-Quem está de carro? - Ichigo perguntou disfarçando seu alívio.

-Eu dou uma carona pra vocês. - Toushiro guardou o que utilizara para examinar a mais nova humana.

-Caramba, o Byakuya vai ficar tão irritado! - Riruka falou. Mas ao invés de preocupada, parecia encantada com a perspectiva.

-É, Riruka, continue animada assim com o que vamos ter que ouvir dele. - Ulquiorra revirou os olhos. - Serão horas de "eu estou pagando vocês e blábláblá".

-Talvez não seja tão ruim. - A Dokugamine prendeu os cabelos em um coque simples. - Provavelmente apenas o Ichigo vá pegar uma bronca.

-Que lindo. Adoro como você se preocupa comigo. - O Kurosaki revirou os olhos.

Rukia quase riu ao seu lado. Sabia que Riruka estava verdadeiramente preocupada com Ichigo, mas brincava para aliviar a tensão. E Rukia estava feliz por poder ficar com Ichigo.

-Agora vocês três saem para que eu ajude a Rukia-chan a se trocar. - A Dokugamine disse feliz. Ela era a prova viva que uma intelectual pode gostar e entender de moda.

-Tudo bem. - O Schiffer disse. - É melhor irmos despistando o Abarai.

Ulquiorra e Toushiro saíram em silêncio. Ichigo se levantou da mesa, mas antes de sair, bagunçou amigavelmente os cabelos negros. Rukia o observou sair sem medo. Ele não precisava dizer, sabia que ele voltaria para buscá-la.

-Então, Rukia-chan. - Riruka se aproximou dela, assim que se viram sozinhas. - Vamos tirar essas roupas molhadas e frias?

Rukia apenas assentiu sorrindo de lado.

-Preste atenção, para aprender a se vestir sozinha depois, heim? - A Dokugamine cantaroulou. "Apesar de que seria muito divertido o Ichigo ter que ajudá-la a se vestir." Pensou com certa malícia e divertimento.

Com certa dificuldade, conseguiram friar a morena do vestido encharcado e vestir as peças que Riruka trouxe.

-Pronto. - A bioquímica disse assim que terminou de supervisionar Rukia calçar a bota com movimentos hesitantes. - Posso chamar o Ichigo?

A baixinha apenas sorriu.

- _Karakura 14/01/2011 20h01min –_

Ichigo a tirou com cuidado do banco de trás, onde ele mesmo tinha ido com ela. Ele a pegou no colo e a levou até a porta, e com dificuldade conseguiu abri-la, sendo seguido por Toushiro silenciosamente. O Kurosaki deixou a morena sentada no sofá, antes de se virar para o amigo, indicando a cozinha com a cabeça. Hitsugaya se dirigiu pra lá e Ichigo o seguiu depois de recomendar a Rukia que ficasse ali quieta e ligar a televisão para ela em um canal de clipes musicais.

-E agora, Ichigo? - O Doutor em Biologia perguntou assim que viu Ichigo surgir pela porta da cozinha.

-Engraçado, acredita que eu ia pedir sugestões? - O ruivo bagunçou os cabelos, meio impaciente.

-Ela pertence ao Byakuya. - Toushiro disse categórico.

-Ela é uma pessoa, não pertence a ninguém. - Ichigo replicou no mesmo tom.

-Ichigo... - Foi a vez de Hitsugaya bagunçar os próprios cabelos. - Eu, Ulquiorra e Riruka estaremos ao seu lado seja qual for a decisão que tome. Você é um idiota, mas é nosso amigo. Só pense bem.

-O que quer dizer? - O Kurosaki perguntou surpreso.

-Todos notaram que você se apegou demais a Rukia. - Toushiro disse cauteloso. - E eu vi que você não quer entregá-la ao Byakuya.

-Você quer? - O ruivo entrou na defensiva sem nem perceber.

-Eu quero que ela fique com a gente, mas não tanto quanto você. - Hitsugaya tentou ponderar com o amigo. - Ninguém quer entregá-la, Ichigo, nós vemos o quanto você mudou por causa dela. Rukia faz bem a você. Ela consegue deixar você melhor, como não estava desde... - Hesitou brevemente. - o acidente com seus pais.

Não vamos falar nisso. - O ruivo o cortou. Ainda doía falar dos pais.

-Você se sente culpado por tê-la criado. Nós vemos isso. - Toushiro dizia cauteloso. - E ao mesmo tempo fica feliz por ter feito isso.

O Kurosaki sorriu de lado. Os outros três cientistas o conheciam bem de mais.

-Eu me sinto culpado não por tê-la feito, e sim por ter que entregá-la a aquele idiota! - Ichigo suspirou exasperado. - Ela não teve uma infância, nem uma vida normal, e estou prestas a deixá-la ir pra uma sociedade fria e falsa. Eu não sei se posso fazer isso.

-Sei o que quer dizer. - Hitsugaya suspirou. - Viver é dificil, e a Rukia não está preparada pra isso.

-Eu... Preciso pensar, Shiro. - O ruivo apertou a ponte do nariz, angustiado. - Peça ao Ulquiorra e a Riruka que esperem antes de ligar para o Byakuya.

-Tudo bem, Ichigo. - O outro sorriu de lado. - E se quiser mais um motivo pra desafiar o Byakuya, saiba que a Riruka tá louca pra dar um tapa nele. E de algemá-lo também.

-Ela não tem jeito. - O Kurosaki riu baixinho.

-Eu vou pra casa, tenho que ajudar a Momo com o seminário de biologia dela. - Toushiro falou olhando o relógio de pulso. - Vai ficar tudo bem por aqui?

-Eu acho que vou sobreviver. - Ichigo fez uma careta de lado. - Não pode ser difícil.

-Mas é claro que pode. - Hitsugaya zombou rindo matreiro de lado.

-Obrigado por seu otimismo. - O Kurosaki revirou os olhos.

Toushiro saiu pela porta dos fundos sem dizer mais nada. Normal da parte dele. Agora Ichigo estava só com sua criação.

Lentamente, ele voltou a sala de estar. Não sabia por que queria adiar tanto aquele momento enquanto ao mesmo tempo queria estar logo com ela. Entrou na sala e a encontrou aonde deixara, passava um clipe da Ayumi Hamasaki e a morena estava totalmente absorvida. Ou pelo menos ele achva que ela estava.

-Ichigo. - Rukia chamou, e o ruivo imediatamente parou em choque.

Ele sabia que ela toda já tinha tudo para ser uma adulta normal. Sabia andar, falar, e tinha toda a coordenação motora gravada em sua células nervosas. Mas a primeira vez que ouviu aquela voz firme e autoritária... Foi indescritível.

-Sim, Rukia? - Ele respondeu ainda em choque. Ela não olhava pra ele.

Lentamente, encarando o chão, ela se virou. Ichigo observava cada movimento com expectativa. Mais lentamente ainda ela levantou os olhos do chão e o encarou. Será que ela tinha ciência do quanto aquele olhar era lânguido?

Ela hesitou por um instante. Não queria fazer a pergunta errada.

-Você... - Mais uma hesitação. - Vocês... - Assim ficaria melhor. - vão me entregar? A quem?

Então ele soube. Não podia fazer aquilo. Não _iria_ fazer aquilo.

Ele se sentou ao lado dela e disse com toda a firmeza:

-Nós não vamos te entregar, Rukia. Você só vai se quiser.

Rukia apenas assentiu como resposta.

-O que é aquilo, Ichigo? – Seus olhos curiosos se voltaram para uma estante cheia de livros. Haviam livros por toda a casa. Normal para o lar de um cientista.

-Livros. – O Kurosaki se esticou e puxou um. – Esse é um dos meus favoritos.

-Ro... meu... e... – A baixinha leu o título hesitante.

-Romeu e Julieta. – Ele terminou.

-Lê pra mim? – Ela pediu.

Como resistir àqueles olhos?

-Vamos ler juntos?

Rukia assentiu e encostou-se no ombro dele e Ichigo deu-lhe um meio abraço, permitindo que ela se aconchegasse no peito dele.

E aos poucos... devoraram aquele livro que serviria de epílogo para uma estória de amor tão turbulenta quanto.

**- Fim do terceiro capítulo –**

Respondendo as reviews:

**luryane**: Esse mistério será resolvido aos poucos :) Que bom que está gostando!

**santiago-chan****:** Arigato! ^^/

**Ana Paula**: O Ichigo é mesmo um fofo *-*

**TsukiYume**: Eu sou uma das primeiras! XD

**Nanda Kuchiki****:** Minha cena favorita também! *u* Ichigo cientista é very hot XDD

**JJDani****:** Obrigada, que bom que está curtindo!

**Himitsu no Tsuki****:** A Rukia será meio OOC sim, e a reação do Byakuya será no próximo cap!

**Mi Yuuki x****:** Cap tenso, heim? Riruka is diva forever! E o Gin será very hoooot *-*

**Samy:** Obrigada pelo elogio! Ai esta o novo cap, espero que tenha gostado. ^^/

_Bom, nesse capítulo mais uma parte do mistério foi incluída. Abordarei bastante essa "intuição" da Rukia. Espero que tenham curtido! *-*_

_Eu sei que já disse, mas não custa lembrar: reviews anônimas são permitidas, então se você lê e minha fic e gosta, me faça feliz e mande pelo menos um up *_*_

_Beijooos!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Projeto Kuchiki**

**Autora: Iamela Freitas**

**- Capítulo 04 –**

_- Karakura 15/01/2011 08h19min –_

Ele se encostou à parede, lembrando-se da madrugada que passara em claro. Estava mais que acostumado a fazer isso, mas não daquela maneira. Não sentado no sofá, com _ela_ deitada em seu colo escutando atentamente todas as falas de Romeu Montéquio. E não com _ela_ sussurrando, com cada vez mais facilidade as palavras de Julieta Capuleto.

O ruivo sorriu ao lembrar-se do rostinho lacrimoso, tão inocente, dizendo que era uma linda estória. A pequena sabia que era apenas ficção. E sua inteligência surpreendia cada vez mais.

E isto lembrou ao Kurosaki o que estava prestes a fazer.

Suspirou profundamente, pedindo forças.

Esperava que Rukia ouvisse sua recomendação e tirasse apenas o vestido e o casaco.

"Será mais fácil resistir." Pensou ele ao entrar no banheiro. "Ou mais difícil." Completou ao se deparar com aquela cena. Rukia estava apenas de lingerie preta, sentada no balcão da pia, balançando as pernas para frente para trás animadamente.

"Ah, Riruka, vá pro inferno!" O ruivo disse observando o sutiã meia taça que fazia contraste com o colo de porcelana de um jeito que deveria ser crime.

Rukia mal tinha percebido a chegada do cientista, até sentir a turbulência de emoções que passava por ele. Ela não conseguia identificar nenhuma, estava passando rápido demais!

-Está tudo bem, Ichigo? - Ela se virou para ele. E se assustou com o fato dele estar com os olhos firmemente fechados, e mordendo o lábio inferior.

Depois de repetir mentalmente "Vou me controlar" algumas centenas de vezes, Ichigo abriu os olhos, encarando o semblante assustado e preocupado de Rukia.

-Está. - A boca dele ficou seca. Podia se entregar a uma vida de celibato e de meditação, mas ainda assim aquela imagem teria aquele impacto. - Então vamos?

A pequena saltou para o chão e se aproximou, deixando-o com ainda mais vontade de abraçar a cinturinha fina e trazê-la para muito mais perto.

-Você está nervoso. - Rukia afirmou. - Por quê?

-Escute, Rukia. - Ele resolveu acabar logo com aquilo. - Eu não deveria estar aqui com você. Não é certo duas pessoas do sexo oposto ficarem... assim. Então só vai ser dessa vez pra que eu te ensine.

-Tudo bem. - A morena sorriu. - Não precisa ficar tão nervoso. Eu pensei que tinha algo errado comigo.

-Não, não. - Ele sacudiu a cabeça, para clarear as idéias.

O ruivo foi até a banheira e com frases rápidas explicou sobre as torneiras de água fria e quente e como usá-las, além de explicar sobre a espuma. Isso foi o que mais fascinou Rukia. Ichigo viu com um sorriso bobo na face a morena que ria enquanto acompanhava com seus olhos exóticos uma bolha que flutuava e por fim veio estourar na ponta do nariz arrebitado.

-Já que a senhorita está se divertindo tanto, eu vou lá na cozinha preparar algo pro café da manhã. - Ele teve pena de sair, mas precisava fazê-lo. - Me chame se houver problema.

Rukia nem prestou atenção no que ele disse, apenas entrou na água quentinha, enquanto o Kurosaki saía o mais rápido que podia, tentando não imaginar aquelas micro peças agora molhadas e coladas ao corpo delicado e extremamente desejável.

-Eu preciso de um banho frio. - Ele disse para si mesmo. Mas sabia que não era uma boa idéia tomar um banho em um local em que o cheiro de Rukia estivesse tão marcante. A sala de estar já estava impregnada com o perfume suave que se desprendia da pele de porcelana, que parecia pedir uma mordida leve na curva do pescoço macio...

-AHHHHH - Ele correu até a geladeira, pegou uma jarra e despejou toda a água congelante em cima de si. Depois pegou o gravador que sempre levava no bolso e aproximando-o da boca, apertou o play. - Lembrar de estrangular a Riruka com aquela _maldita_ lingerie preta. - Desligou o gravador, mas depois de pensar um segundo, ligou novamente e sussurrou. - Matar a Riruka apenas depois dela fazer compras com a Rukia. Não vou dar opinião sobre roupas íntimas. - E guardou o gravador.

Bagunçou os fios alaranjados - agora úmidos - de forma impaciente. Seu celular bipou, indicando uma mensagem. Com tédio ele pegou o aparelho na bancada, mas soltou um riso baixinho ao ver quem era.

_"Oi, mon cher! Estou chegando a Karakura para assumir uma Delegacia. Sei que sou detetive, mas é bom ter um emprego fixo. Au revoir!__  
><em>_Yoshioka Eveline"_

-Essa maluca realmente conseguiu vir pra cá. - Murmurou com si mesmo, lembrando-se do tempo que passou na França e conheceu a espevitada detetive. Mas um barulho de água caindo o despertou de suas lembranças.

-Rukia? - Ele chamou. Como não obteve resposta, correu até o banheiro, encontrando a morena com metade do tronco submerso, apenas as pernas do lado de fora, se agitando. Num momento rápido, a puxou. A pequena tossiu e arregalou os olhos quando uma bolha rosada saiu de sua boca, e começou a acompanhá-la.

-Parece que você gosta de bolhas, não é?

Ela apenas parou de seguir a bolha e passou a encarar o geneticista. E reparou imediatamente no cabelo laranja pingando e na camisa molhada, que grudada no corpo, moldava o abdômen definido e bem feito. Rukia se sentiu tentada a tocar aqueles músculos, mas se conteve. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que não era certo.

Ichigo evitou olhar as gotículas de água que escorriam pelo corpo de sua criação. Uma coisa era ficar perto dela molhada e com um vestido. Outra era ficar perto dela encharcada e semi-nua.

O Kurosaki a tirou da banheira e a empurrou para debaixo do chuveiro. A morena se divertiu com a nova novidade. Ele teve um cuidado especial em tirar toda a espuma sem olhar para o corpo delicado e nem entrar debaixo do jato d'água. Ele precisava de um banho frio, e não de um banho com ela.

-Ichigo, por que está molhado? - Rukia perguntou no fim do banho.

-Ah, um pequeno acidente na cozinha. - Mentiu ele. - Com fome?

-Um pouco. - A morena se enrolou na toalha que o ruivo lhe deu.

-Então se vista e depois vá pra cozinha. – O ruivo a guiou até o quarto que suas irmãs dividiam. Do jeito que a morena era pequena, as roupas de Yuzu e Karin serviriam perfeitamente. – Pode escolher a roupa que quiser nesse armário.

-Tudo bem. – Ela assentiu.

Ichigo sem olhá-la, foi até seu quarto, que mais parecia um laboratório e uma biblioteca, e começou a procurar uma camisa seca. Era essa uma das desvantagens de manter as irmãs em um Colégio Interno. Sem Yuzu, ele não encontrava nada. E a qualidade da comida baixava drasticamente também. Inoue já tinha se oferecido para cozinhar para ele, mas o Kurosaki sabia que estaria mais seguro apenas comendo pizza e comida congelada. As chances de ele morrer com taxas altas colesterol aumentavam drasticamente, mas assim ele teria mais tempo de vida do que comendo o que Orihime preparava.

Uns cinco minutos depois, ele encontrou uma camisa limpa. Estava perdida e solitária entre os estudos de como os americanos não chegaram à lua. Não que Ichigo se interessasse por isso, mas um antigo colega da faculdade lhe pedira uma opinião.

Ele arrancou a peça encharcada, e quando ia vestindo a outra...

-Ichi... – Rukia entrou no quarto e se interrompeu no meio da frase. Ela corou. E imediatamente seus olhos se arregalaram ao sentir sua face queimar. Levou a mão até o local com curiosidade, dando tempo do Kurosaki se vestir e ir até ela silenciosamente.

-Por que está quente? – Ela perguntou num sussurro.

-Por que você corou. – Sem se conter, o ruivo acariciou a bochecha vermelha com o polegar. – Vê? – Ele girou a cabeça dela para que a morena visse seu reflexo na vidraça da janela. – Ficou vermelho.

Rukia sorriu. Gostou daquela coloração em sua pele. E notou que Ichigo também estava vermelho.

-Você também corou. – Ela acusou.

E a única coisa que ele fez foi corar mais ainda.

_- Karakura 15/01/2011 09h17min –_

-Ichigo... - Rukia chamou.

-O que foi? - Ele separava algumas torradas e espalhava geléia de morango e requeijão por elas.

-Por que você tem um nome que significa morango? - Ela largou o livro que trazia significado de nomes e pegou uma das fatias de torrada já prontas.

Ichigo respirou fundo. Não podia, não conseguia, se irritar com ela.

-Não significa morango. - Ele explicava enquanto a observava comer. - Ichi significa um, e go significa protetor.

-E também significa morango. - A morena disse simplesmente assim que terminou de comer.

Uma veia saltou na testa do Kurosaki. Tudo bem, agora ele conseguia se irritar com ela. Mas quando ia dar uma bronca...

Rukia displicentemente pegou o livro novamente e puxou o vidro de geléia pra mais perto. Deliberadamente colocou o indicador da mão livre no pote e depois o levou a boca, aproveitando a substância doce.

E a fúria de Ichigo se foi.

"Rukia... Por que você faz isso comigo?" Ele pensou.

_- Karakura 15/01/2011 10h02min –_

-Ichigo. – Ulquiorra chamou num sussurro.

- O que foi? – O ruivo respondeu no mesmo tom.

Os dois homens observavam Rukia, Riruka e Yui brincarem no chão da sala de estar do apartamento do moreno. Tinham chegado a pouco tempo, mas Rukia rapidamente se encantara pela criança, e Yui por ela. Yui tinha dois anos apenas. Seu cabelo era da mesma cor castanho avermelhado da mãe,arrumado em fofos cachinhos. Mas seus olhos eram os do pai, com a diferença de que em vez de serem indecifráveis, eram olhos cheios de vida e alegria. Nem parecia uma menina que hora e outra tinha que ir às pressas para o hospital.

-O Renji. Ele viu. – O Shiffer disse simplesmente. E o Kurosaki não precisou ouvir mais nada. Renji era um capacho de Byakuya, o Kuchiki já deveria estar sabendo.

-Quanto tempo? – O ruivo perguntou olhando para Rukia, que sorria divertida com as gracinhas de Yui.

-Kuchiki sai dos Estados Unidos em meia hora. – O moreno se levantou e foi salvar a filha de um abraço de urso de Riruka. Yui era tão fofa que a Dokugamine parecia se esquecer que ela era uma criança e achar que era um ursinho de pelúcia.

Ichigo fez o calculo mentalmente. Byakuya chegaria por volta de 22h30min em Tóquio. Vinte minutos até Karakura. E então... começaria a disputa. Byakuya iria querer levar Rukia. E Ichigo iria tentar impedir.

-Ei, Rukia. – O geneticista chamou. – É melhor irmos pra casa.

-Ah, Ichigo, você não divide a Rukia-chan com a gente. – Riruka fez um bico indignado.

-O Ulquiorra te explica. – Ichigo trocou um olhar com o amigo, que assentiu lentamente.

Rukia, mesmo a contragosto, se levantou e seguiu com Ichigo até a casa dele no agradável subúrbio de Karakura.

-Por que me tirou de lá de repente? – A morena reclamou quando eles estavam na frente da porta, Ichigo destrancando.

-Tem certas coisas sobre você que são... complicadas. – Ele parou com a mão na maçaneta. – E você já notou. – Isso não foi uma pergunta. – E eu vou te explicar. – Ele finalmente abriu a porta. – Entre.

_- Nova York 14/01/2011 21h35min –_

Byakuya via a cidade de Nova York sumir a partir do momento que o avião levantou vôo. Surpreendentemente sem atrasos. Sua fúria por Ichigo ter feito tudo sem a presença dele era sufocada ela perspectiva de que tudo que ele mais prezava em sua vida, estava prestes a retornar. Ele teria sua Hisana de volta. Qual a primeira coisa que ele daria a ela? Hisana sempre gostou de quadros e objetos de arte. Amava a elegância.

Talvez Byakuya devesse comprar uma peça de um famoso designer francês, que ela tinha pedido um pouco antes de sua morte... Em um dia onde todos acharam que ela estava começando a se recuperar...

"_-Cuidado pra que ela não fique cansada. – Unohana lhe advertiu com um sorriso nos lábios. – Ela não deve falar muito._

_-Tudo bem, Retsu. – Byakuya se dirigiu ao quarto de hospital, sem ver que o sorriso de Unohana se desmanchava, dando lugar a uma expressão desolada._

_O Kuchiki abriu a porta devagar, sem fazer ruído. Hisana estava parcialmente sentada, reencostada em vários e fofos travesseiros, que ele mandara comprar em Viena. Na verdade, aquele quarto mais parecia o aposento de um castelo do que um quarto de hospital. Estava inteiramente decorado com flores em vasos raros, e várias pinturas de famosos artistas contemporâneos._

_-Byakuya-sama. – A mulher o cumprimentou com um sorriso educado nos lábios. – Não imaginei que viria me visitar._

_-Eu lhe disse que viria todos os dias, não disse? – Ele se sentou na cadeira que estava ao lado da cama e pegou uma das mãos da esposa, tendo cuidado para não arrancar nenhum fio._

_Hisana apenas sorriu agradecendo pela delicadeza._

_-Não deve atrapalhar sua rotina por minha causa. – Ela continuou, a voz soando suave e cansada. – Basta que venha nos finas de semana._

_-Venho todos os dias para que saiba que estou a seu lado. – O homem sussurrou, como se temesse que mais alguém ouvisse sua sutil declaração._

_-Eu sei que está. – Hisana retrucou com os olhos brilhando. – Basta que pense em mim, e mesmo não estando aqui, será como se estivesse. Não quero que se incomode por minha causa, Byakuya-sama._

_-Não vim falar disso. Só me diga o que posso fazer por você. – Byakuya disse firmemente._

_-Bem... – A mulher hesitou por um instante. Parecia prestes a dizer alguma coisa, mas mudou de idéia. – Esqueça, Byakuya-sama, basta-me sua companhia._

_-Por favor, Hisana, diga-me o que quer e estará aqui o mais rápido que for possível. – Ele apertou a mãozinha fina entre as suas._

_-Eu só estava pensando... Estava vendo algumas peças de Philippe Starck... Mas não é nada. – Ela sorriu calmamente._

_-Mandarei Abarai providenciar imediatamente. – Aquilo era a vida do Kuchiki. Fazer aquela mulher feliz._

_-Obrigada, Byakuya-sama. – Ela sorriu, fazendo uma ligeira reverência com a cabeça._

_-Eu tenho que ir agora. – Byakuya se desculpou. – Amanhã virei novamente._

_-Obrigada, Byakuya-sama. Mas não é necessário, sabe disso. – Hisana continuou sorrindo amavelmente, vendo seu marido se levantar e depositar um beijo em sua testa._

_Sem mais palavras, Kuchiki Byakuya se retirou. E assim que sua ausência se fez notar, um estranho sorriso manipulador se fez presente nos lábios pálidos de Kuchiki Hisana."_

A peça não conseguira ser comprada a tempo. Alguns dias depois, Hisana foi a óbito.

-Tenho que pedir a Abarai que reinicie o processo de compra. – O Kuchiki decidiu que aquele era o melhor presente que poderia dar a sua nova Hisana.

_- Karakura 15/01/2011 12h56min –_

-Então eu fui feita para ocupar o lugar da Hisana-san? – Rukia perguntou depois de ouvir toda a explicação de Ichigo.

-Teoricamente sim. – O Kurosaki respondeu. – Mas nada vai te obrigar a isso, Rukia.

-Ele, o Kuchiki-san... – A morena procurou palavras. – ele dever ser... triste, pra fazer isso.

-A solidão leva as pessoas a fazerem coisas inimagináveis, Rukia. – Ichigo disse sério.

-Ele virá atrás de mim? – Rukia encarou os olhos castanhos do ruivo.

-Você só vai se quiser. – Ichigo repetiu. – Mas... – Ele tinha refletido muito. Era pro bem dela. Mas ele não queria pronunciar as palavras que seriam sua perdição. – talvez devesse ao menos conhecê-lo. – Agora ele queria se bater com uma frigideira.

-Se ele vem de qualquer jeito, acho que ele não me dará outra opção. – A baixinha encarou a xícara de chá entre suas mãos. Os dois estavam sentados no chão do quarto-laboratório-biblioteca do Kurosaki.

-Você tem todas as opções que quiser Rukia. – Ichigo levantou o queixo dela com uma das mão. – Eu garanto.

Rukia sorriu como resposta.

-Ele vai chegar hoje à noite. – O ruivo informou. – Isso se o vôo não atrasar. – Ele olhou o relógio. Ainda tinham um dia inteiro pela frente. Um dia para ele dar motivos para a morena escolher ficar, quando todas as cartas fossem postas na mesa. – O que quer fazer?

-Eu quero... ver coisas. – Os olhos azuis brilharam. – Conhecer tudo.

Ichigo tinham tanto a mostrar a ela. Tantos lugares para levá-la... E tão pouco tempo!

-Tem algum desejo especifico? – Ele perguntou sorrindo de lado. Se ela pedisse pra conhecer o espaço, sem dúvida ele acionaria seus contatos na NASA e a levaria.

A pequena apenas se levantou animada e pegou um livro em cima da mesa, sobre mitologia Greco-Romana. Ichigo sorriu. E abrindo o livro, levou a morena em uma viagem ao passado, a um tempo de gladiadores, deuses e lendas fascinantes. Numa viagem onde ninguém os ameaçava separar.

_- Karakura 15/01/2011 22h34min –_

Rukia mexia em tudo que estava a vista na sala da casa de Ichigo, enquanto o mesmo se trocava no quarto. Embora tivesse apreciado muito a sensação de ter suas bochechas queimando, alguma coisa dizia a morena que ela não devia ficar vendo certas coisas.

Então, para se entreter, ela pegou uma caixinha vermelha e empoeirada que estava no fundo de um dos compartimentos das estantes. Sentado-se no chão mesmo, de frente a lareira que estava apagada, ela começou a investigar o conteúdo. Eram fotos.

Ichigo chegou a sala procurando pela baixinha e quando viu o que ela segurava, entrou em choque. Havia anos que ele não via aquelas fotos. As escondera de si mesmo depois daquele dia onde duas das pessoas que mais prezava lhe foram arrancadas pelo destino. Sua primeira vontade foi ir até lá e arrancar aquelas lembranças das mãos dela. Mas... ela mesmo não tinha lembrança de uma infância. Então... ele daria as dele.

-É minha família. – Ele respondeu o olhar interrogativo que Rukia lançava a uma foto em que a família Kurosaki estava em um divertido piquenique.

-Onde ela está? – A morena sorriu para a foto.

-Minhas irmãs estudam em um colégio interno, que é um lugar onde elas aprender, e moram. – Ichigo explicava. – Deviam estar em férias, mais está tendo um campeonato interescolar que elas queriam participar. – O Kurosaki respirou fundo antes de prosseguir com a parte mais dolorosa da explicação.

Rukia imediatamente sentiu sua tensão e tristeza.

-Não precisa me dizer se isso lhe deixa triste. – Ela disse rapidamente. – Eu não devia ter mexido sem sua permissão, não é?

-Eu quero falar. – E ele se surpreendeu pela veracidade de suas palavras. – Meus pais sofreram um acidente um pouco antes de eu entrar pra Havard. – O Ruivo olhou para a serelepe figura paterna. – Estávamos nós três no carro, meus pais queriam me convencer a ir pros Estados Unidos. Eu não queria ficar longe de casa. Meu pai se virou pra me dar uma bronca e... perdeu o controle do carro.

Rukia prendeu a respiração. A dor de Ichigo doía nela.

-Meu pai... morreu na hora. – Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto do ruivo, e ele se apressou em secá-la. – E minha mãe até hoje está no hospital, em coma. Um amigo da família conseguiu nossa guarda. Ele mora na Inglaterra, minhas irmãs moraram com ele por um tempo. E eu... fui pra Havard, como meus pais queriam. Peguei o maior número de matérias que consegui conciliar. Eu não queria ter tempo pra pensar. Meu tempo livre se resumia em falar com Yuzu e Karin no telefone e ficar com Toushiro, Ulquiorra e Riruka. Eu não sofria tanto estando com eles. – Ichigo parou se tentar segurar as lágrimas.

-Desculpe ter feito você falar nisso. – A morena pediu com sinceridade.

-Obrigado por me fazer falar nisso. – O Kurosaki sentiu as mãos delicadas secando as lágrimas do seu rosto. – Você não faz idéia de quanto tempo segurei isso.

-Fico feliz de ter ajudado. – Ela sorriu feliz, ao perceber que Ichigo ficou mais sereno interiormente.

Eles estavam próximos demais. Um podia sentir a respiração do outro.

Olhos castanhos nos olhos azuis.

Mel nas safiras.

Mas antes que qualquer um deles tomasse uma decisão, a campainha soou. E os dois imediatamente olharam para o relógio. 22h45min. Será que o tempo já tinha acabado?

Ichigo foi o primeiro a se movimentar. Se levantou e foi até a porta, revelando o homem frio e poderoso. O Kurosaki fechou o semblante em desafio.

Sim, o tempo tinha se esgotado.

**- Fim do capítulo 04 –**

_Estou sem tempo de responder as reviews, mas li e amei todas! Então só darei um agradecimento a quem comentou:_

**Maah-chan, NandaKuchiki, cathavit, ****Mi Yuuki x****, ****JJDani****, ****luryane**** e ShihouinEveline.**

_Domo arigato ^^_

_Comentários anônimos são permitidos, então mesmo se não tiver conta, comente e me faça feliz!_

_Até o próximo!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Projeto Kuchiki**

**Autora: Iamela Freitas**

**- Capítulo 05 –**

_- Karakura 15/01/2011 22h45min –_

-Kurosaki Ichigo. - O Kuchiki disse com a voz fria.

-Eu sei meu nome, obrigado. - Ichigo não se deixou intimidar. - Hora interessante pra uma visita. - Ele, com a mão nas costas, fez um sinal para que Rukia saísse.

Ela não precisou de mais nada. Aproveitando que Byakuya estava fuzilando o cientista com o olhar, sem que ninguém percebesse, ela subiu para o quarto.

-Eu vim buscá-la. - O milionário disse simplesmente.

-A Rukia está dormindo agora. - O ruivo retrucou sem titubear. E diante da confusão do outro, acrescentou. - Foi esse o nome que demos a ela.

-Ela deveria se chamar Hisana. - Foi a resposta do Kuchiki.

-Ela não é a Hisana, eu já te disse isso. - Ichigo rebateu cansado. - Se parece com ela, mas a Rukia é como se fosse... Uma irmã da Hisana-san. Então preferimos dar outro nome a ela.

-Chame-a. - Byakuya ignorou a última frase do Kurosaki. - Vou levá-la pra casa. E depois conversaremos sobre sua você ter passado por cima de minhas ordens.

Então a idéia surgiu na mente brilhante do geneticista. Aquela discussão quem venceria seria ele.

-Entra. - Ichigo deu espaço para o outro passar. O ruivo mantia uma expressão cansada e neutra, mas por dentro... estava eufórico.

Byakuya apenas se postou no meio da sala. O Kurosaki percebeu que a caixa com as fotografias não estava ali. Rukia devia ter levado com ela, era uma mulher esperta. Pouparia o cientista de ter que inventar uma desculpa.

-Esperarei aqui. - O milionário disse desnecessariamente se repreendeu por isso. Parecia que sua ansiedade estava transparecendo...

-Rukia está muito cansada. Ainda não se recuperou do quase afogamento. - O ruivo disse pragmático, reprimindo um sorriso vitorioso. Sua criação não sairia dali naquele momento.

-Afogamento? - Byakuya segurou sua surpresa, mantendo-a para si.

-Sim, ela acordou, e se assustou ao perceber que estava dentro de um tubo. - O Kurosaki simulou uma expressão de surpresa e confusa. - Não lhe informaram isso?

Ele fora direto no ponto fraco de Kuchiki Byakuya. Não havia nada que os Kuchikis odiassem mais do que não estarem no controle de tudo, cientes de tudo. Ichigo sabia disso.

-Abarai apenas me disse que foi ao laboratório e encontrou o tubo em pedaços. - O Kuchiki tentou ignorar os golpes em seu ego.

-Rukia acordou e ficou assustada, então arrancou o balão de oxigênio. - Ichigo dizia de uma forma que parecia ser algo que todos deviam saber. - Tivemos que quebrar o vidro pra tirá-la a tempo. E ela está aqui sob observação.

-Observação? - O semblante sempre frio de Byakuya se retorceu quando ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-A retirada brusca dela do tubo pode ter algum efeito colateral. - O Kurosaki disse sério, com as mãos nos bolsos.

-Quando essa observação acaba? - Byakuya foi direto ao ponto.

Por dentro, Ichigo suspirou aliviado e vitorioso. Mas por fora manteve a face sem emoção. Sua mente brilhante não parava de funcionar um instante. Se pedisse muito tempo, Kuchiki Byakuya desconfiaria. Não havia jeito. Por hora seria por pouco tempo. Depois ele pensaria na próxima desculpa.

-Três dias. - Foi a resposta do cientista.

-Impossível. Mandarei buscá-la depois de amanhã. - O milionário disse firme.

-Posso saber o motivo de arriscar a saúde dela? - O geneticista se irritou.

-Haverá uma reunião em minha casa com as famílias sócias a minha. - Byakuya não sabia por que estava explicando aquilo. - Será a oportunidade perfeita para introduzi-la no clã Kuchiki.

-Certo. - Ichigo passou a mão pelo cabelo laranja.

Dera uma jogada inteligente, mas a teimosia de Byakuya era um oponente a altura. Ganhara aquela batalha, mas com reservas. De qualquer forma, teria amanhã um dia inteiro com Rukia.

-Ahn... - O Kurosaki hesitou falsamente. - não quero ser mal-educado, mas já está passando das onze.

-Compreendo. - O Kuchiki assentiu. - Talvez amanhã a noite eu esteja livre, então mandarei buscar a Hisana para irmos jantar.

-Ah, claro. - Ichigo sorriu revirando os olhos. - Eu conheço uma boa mãe-de-santo, ela chama um espírito do mundo dos mortos em poucos instantes e baratinho. Por que só assim pra levar a Hisana-san para jantar.

Byakuya não respondeu. Apenas saiu da casa sem pronunciar nem um "Boa Noite".

E Ichigo? Esse correu escada acima. Não dava pra perder o tempo.

_- Karakura 15/01/2011 23h11min -_

Rukia estava deitada na cama de Yuzu, encolhida, abraçada com a caixinha vermelha. Não conseguia ouvir a conversa lá embaixo.

-Rukia? - Ichigo chamou incerto da porta. E se ela tivesse dormido?

-Eu vou poder ficar? - Ela perguntou sem se mexer.

-Ele disse que mandará te buscar depois de amanhã. - O ruivo sentou-se ao lado dela na cama. - E talvez você tenha que jantar com ele amanhã.

-Certo. - A morena suspirou, e em seguida bocejou. - O que vamos fazer agora?

-Você vai dormir. - O Kurosaki disse rindo. - Eu vou ter que trabalhar, tenho que preparar uma tese.

-Eu não quero dormir. - A pequena fez birra. - Eu quero que você me explique mais coisas.

-Amanhã, Rukia. Amanhã.

_- Karakura 16/01/2011 00h47min –_

Ichimaru Gin adubava um canteiro de crisântemos. Estava sem sono algum. Ele estava alerta a qualquer chamado daquele que lhe dera a oportunidade que mais desejara desde que perdera uma batalha para um certo demônio ambicioso.

Mas no fim, ele vencera a guerra. Será?

Ele vendera sua alma para ver aquilo ter fim, mas parecia que estavam andando em círculos.

-O que diria se estivesse aqui, Rangiku? - Ele perguntou as flores, que eram o significado do nome daquela mulher tão importante em sua vida.

E ele se perdeu nas lembranças de quase três anos atrás, quando tudo começou a desmoronar...

"_-Gin, já é a hora de fechar? – Rangiku perguntou brincando com uma rosa branca._

_-Ran, abrimos a apenas meia hora. – O botânico riu do comportamento da mulher. – Você deve aprender a ser menos preguiçosa._

_-Ah, por que todo mundo me diz isso? – Matsumoto jogou os longos cabelos acobreados para trás enquanto fazia um bico chateado. – Eu fiquei fotografando até tarde ontem, quero dormir!_

_-A cama é no andar de cima. – Ichimaru apontou com a pazinha para a escada._

_Ambos estavam na estufa que ficava ao lado da casa de Ichimaru Gin. Ele comercializava flores e plantas raras, além de projetar jardins. Nunca descobrira por que escolhera essa profissão. Mas algum tempo depois... Descobriria o quanto ela seria útil._

_-Sabe que eu não gosto de __dormir sozinha. – Ela o abraçou por trás. – Vamos, você abre de novo a tarde..._

_Mas antes que Rangiku pudesse terminar seu apelo, o casal ouviu a porta da estufa abrir. Irritada, a loira foi atender a cliente._

_E parada na porta, a fechando com sutileza, estava Kuchiki Hisana. Uma mulher tão conhecida quanto seu marido. E infinitamente mais fria que ele. Embora, ninguém soubesse dessa ultima parte. Ainda._

_-No que posso ajudá-la? – Matsumoto a recepcionou com um sorriso. A loira, como modelo competente que era, esbanjava simpatia._

_-Bom dia, eu estou a procura... – E quando os olhos de Hisana bateram em Rangiku, um sorriso de reconhecimento surgiu nos lábios carmins. – Matsumoto-san?_

_-Descu... – A modelo começou um lamento, mas depois soltou um grito de felicidade. – Hisana-chan!_

_A Kuchiki disfarçou seu aborrecimento por ser chamada daquela forma tão intima com um sorriso gentil._

_-Faz muito tempo, não é? – A morena disse educada. – Desde a época da escola..._

_-É verdade. – Matsumoto tinha um brilho sonhador no olhar. – Lembra que vivíamos brigando por besteira?_

_-Sim, éramos muito infantis. – Hisana sufocou uma risadinha com a pontas dos dedos que levou aos lábios. – Eu principalmente. Lembro que joguei cola no seu armário no dia em que levou um casaco novo. Era... um Prada, não é?_

_-Como sempre, uma ótima memória, Hisana-chan. – Rangiku riu divertida. – Mas o que faz por aqui? Soube que casou com um milionário... – Acrescentou em um sussurro. – No fim invertemos nossos destinos, não é?__ Sempre acharam que eu arrumaria um marido cedo e você se formaria em uma universidade e construiria uma carreira acadêmica._

_-Tive sorte em conhecer o Byakuya-sama. – A Kuchiki sussurrou também. __– Ele é muito bom pra mim. Achei que você fosse modelo. Mas pelo que me disse, está se formando?_

_-Ah sim, eu estou me formando em botânica. Trabalho como modelo apenas pra poder me sustentar. – Matsumoto disse sem demonstrar importância. – Já achei que era hora __de sair das asas dos meus pais. E foi uma boa decisão, já que conheci o Gin quando ele foi dar uma palestra no meu curso._

_-Que bom. – Hisana sorriu feliz. __– Você devia ir me visitar de vez em quando. Agora nem posso parar e conversar, estou cuidando de uns detalhes para uma recepção que Byakuya-sama está oferecendo a alguns investidores franceses._

_-Ah, claro. – Rangiku se agitou. – No que posso ajudar? Certamente veio aqui por causa de decoração, não é?_

_-Eu gostaria de alguns arranjos. – A Kuchiki disse observando algumas orquídeas. – Quero algo tipicamente francês, mas também gostaria de mostrar algumas de nossas plantas nativas._

_-O Kuchiki-sama tem um jardim de inverno não é? – Ichimaru surgiu saindo de detrás de uma estante de pequenas mudas. – Acho que a parte de plantas nativas não será problema._

_Ele e Hisana se encararam por frios segundos. Eram duas serpentes se reconhecendo. A mulher estreitou o olhar discretamente. Sabia que ali estava alguém semelhante a si. Mas ela ainda estava no controle de tudo. Enquanto estivesse em posse do nome Kuchiki, ela seria vitoriosa._

_-Acha que poderia complementar nosso jardim de inverno? – Ela sorriu educada. – A recepção irá acontecer daqui a uma semana._

_-Rangiku, peça que a Kuchiki-san explique o que deseja realmente. – Ele se dirigiu a companheira. E depois se virou para a morena. – Irei até a mansão amanhã._

_-Obrigada, Ichimaru-san. – Hisana agradeceu com um meneio de cabeça. – E com certeza deverei esperar a Matsumoto-san para tomarmos chá amanhã, não é?_

_-Tudo bem, Hisana-chan. – Rangiku sorriu._

_Minutos depois, Hisana saiu da estufa com um estranho sorriso em seus lábios. Mas ela nem desconfiava que, por uma das janelas, Gin a vigiava atentamente."_

-Aquela maldita mulher... – Ichimaru largou tudo o que segurava no chão.

Alguma parte dele se surpreendeu que a lembrança de Hisana ainda lhe trouxesse aquelas reações. Talvez fosse por que fora ela que o fizera cometer o maior erro de sua vida.

-Não importa. – Gin disse encarando o vaso quebrado no chão. – Não tem mais conserto. Mas pelo menos... Hisana nunca mais vai destruir a vida de mais ninguém. Nem ela é nem seu pequeno clone. – E com um sorriso debochado surgiu nos lábios sarcásticos.

_- Karakura 16/01/2011 __08h30min –_

-O que vamos fazer hoje? – Rukia indagou enquanto brincava com a manga de seu fofo casaco branco de algodão.

-Vou te fazer uma surpresa. – Ichigo mantia um sorriso satisfeito no rosto enquanto colocava a louça suja na pia.

-Que tipo de surpresa? – A morena perguntou se levantando quando o ruivo começou a se dirigir para a sala.

-Se eu contar, não é surpresa, né, baixinha. – O ruivo disse pegando o próprio casaco negro.

Rukia apenas cruzou os braços e revirando os olhos, o seguiu porta afora.

Caminharam por um curto período de tempo. Mas cada passo valeu a pena quando o Kurosaki viu aquele sorriso.

-É lindo, Ichigo! – A baixinha exclamou antes de ir correndo até a água.

-Ei, não vai se afogar, heim? – Ele disse rindo.

Fazia muito tempo eu ele não vinha até aquele lugar. A última vez fora a doze anos. Ele tinha apenas catorze e estava prestes a enviar seu formulário para diversas universidades pelo mundo. Fizeram um piquenique para comemorar, até chamaram Toushiro, que era amigo de infância de Ichigo. Ele nem imaginava que pouco tempo depois... ele perderia aquilo que mais prezava. Uma família completa.

-Alguma coisa errada, Ichigo? – Rukia, sempre tão atenta, percebera as emoções turbulentas que se passavam pelo ruivo.

O Kurosaki olhou para a paisagem cheia de arvores, e o lago cristalino ao fundo.

-Na verdade, faz muito tempo que as coisas não estavam tão certas, Rukia. – Ele voltou a olhar pra ela. – Obrigado.

Como resposta, ela apenas sorriu. E para ele, isso era a melhor coisa do mundo.

_- Karakura 16/01/2011 __18h48min –_

-Ela não vai. – Ichigo afirmou categoricamente.

-Eu não quero ir. – Rukia disse no mesmo tom.

-São duas crianças. – Ulquiorra suspirou derrotado.

-Tudo bem a Rukia fazer pirraça, mas seja adulto, Ichigo. – Era Toushiro apelando.

-Eu não quero que a Rukia-chan vá com o Kuchiki. – Riruka se sentou no sofá ao lado da morena e a abraçou. – Ele vai levar a Rukia-chan e nunca mais iremos vê-la.

Se antes a pequena estava com medo, agora estava apavorada. Fora apenas dois dias, mas já gostava infinitamente de todos ali. Principalmente de um certo geneticista.

-Eu não vou. – Ela disse com firmeza.

-Rukia. – Ulquiorra se ajoelhou na frente dela. – Não ligue pra Riruka. Isso não vai acontecer. Ichigo, você sabe o que é certo.

-Eu sei. – O Kurosaki disse muito irritado. – Eu sei, Ulquiorra. Mas eu não queria que fosse assim.

-O que é, Ichigo? – A morena não gostava quando aquela sensação de tristeza e fraqueza se apoderava do ruivo.

-Você tem que ir, Rukia. – Ele disse sem olhar pra ela. – Mas não se preocupe. Nem que a gente tenha que te seqüestrar, nós não vamos deixar de ir te ver.

A baixinha suspirou. Ela não entendia por que tinha que ir. Só entendia eu se Ichigo, Ulquiorra, Toushiro e Riruka ficavam tão apreensivos com isso, então ela deveria ficar.

-Tenho mesmo? – Ela perguntou.

Ichigo se virou para ela e encarou os olhos azuis-violáceos que tanto lhe encantavam. Os outros apenas desviaram seus rostos. Aquela era uma conversa intima demais para ser vista.

-Tem. – E aquela palavra custou toda a força que o ruivo tinha naquele momento. E Rukia sabia disso.

-Mas vocês irão me ver, não é? – Ela perguntou em um sussurro.

-Sempre que pudermos. – Ele respondeu. – E quando não pudermos também. – Acrescentou com um sorriso.

Um silencio incomodo se instalou. Ninguém queria estragar aquele momento. Mas era preciso. Delicadamente – ou nem tanto – Hitsugaya cutucou Ulquiorra repetidas vezes com o cotovelo. Depois de lançar um olhar irritado ao amigo, Schiffer disse sussurrando, como se esperasse que ninguém ouvisse.

-O motorista já está lá fora a meia-hora.

Eles nem viram o caminho. A única coisa que viam era que a cada segundo que a separação se aproximava, a velha sombra de dor, que sumira naqueles dois dias, estava voltando ao olhar de Ichigo.

-Venha me ver amanhã. – Rukia pediu um pouco antes de entrar no carro.

-Eu vou. – Ichigo prometeu, sem ligar se mais alguém estava ouvindo. – Nem que depois eu seja preso por invasão a domicilio.

Com um sorriso triste, a morena entrou no carro. E mesmo quando este deu a partida, ela continuou olhando pela janela os quatro amigos parados na calçada, observando sua partida.

Eles ficaram assim por longos minutos. A exceção foi Riruka, que sentiu uma sensação muito conhecida. A sensação de estar sendo observada por uma certa pessoa. Mas mesmo que procurasse pelas sombras, ela não foi capaz de ver o homem que os observava da esquina, com um sorriso de curiosidade nos lábios.

**- Fim do quinto capítulo –**

_Eu particularmente não gostei desse cap. Não deu pra fazer metade das coisas que eu queria. Mais deixa pra lá, o que conta é a opinião de vocês. (:_

_Comentários anônimos são permitidos, então mesmo que você não tenha conta, deixe uma review! :D_


	6. Chapter 6

**Projeto Kuchiki**

**Autora: Iamela Freitas**

**- Capítulo 06 -**

_- Karakura 16/01/2011 __19h03min –_

O carro negro entrou na suntuosa propriedade silenciosamente. A morena franziu as sobrancelhas. Estava acostumada com o barulho causado pelas reuniões de Ichigo, Riruka, Toushiro e Ulquiorra. E mesmo quando ela estava apenas com o Kurosaki, o silêncio era quebrado pela voz rouca, que lhe ensinava tantas coisas...

Ela sorriu ao lembrar às vezes que parara de prestar atenção no significado das palavras e ficava ali só ouvindo aquela voz... E então a baixinha sentiu suas bochechas ficarem quentes. E sorriu para aquilo. Adorava aquela sensação.

Ela nem notou o carro parar. E nem viu o elegante homem que veio até a porta traseira e a abriu gentilmente.

-...Rukia? - Byakuya chamou após breve hesitação. Hesitação que o irritou profundamente.

A morena se sobressaltou, e olhou para o outro Kuchiki. Sentia vindo dele uma frieza sem tamanho, mas ao mesmo tempo... Dentro dele havia uma emoção a muito tempo perdida.

-Boa noite. - Rukia respondeu educada, saindo do carro.

-Boa noite. - Foi a resposta no mesmo tom.

E Rukia ficou ali sem saber o que fazer, claramente desconfortável com a situação. Não era como quando ficava com os cientistas.

Talvez sem perceber o desconforto de sua convidada, Byakuya a guiou para o interior da mansão.

Como seria aquela noite?

_-Karakura 16/01/2011 19:04 __–_

-Não fique assim, Ichigo. - Riruka abraçou os ombros do amigo. - Ela vai ficar bem. É só uns dias antes de conseguirmos trazê-la de volta pra nós.

-Alguma coisa me diz que não vai ficar tudo bem. - O ruivo disse passando as mãos por entre os fios revoltos.

Os dois estavam sentados no chão em frente a lareira da sala do Kurosaki. Ulquiorra e Toruishiro vinham da cozinha trazendo copos, uma garrafa de vodca, sal e limão.

-Para de ficar paranóico, Ichigo. - Hitsugaya disse consolador. - A mansão Kuchiki é cercada de seguranças, nada e nem ninguém invade aquele lugar.

-Bom, não vai ser impenetrável amanhã. - O geneticista disse calmamente, puxando um copo para si.

-Você vai mesmo? - Ulquiorra perguntou no mesmo tom calmo.

-É claro que vou, eu prometi a ela. - O Kurosaki começou a servir as doses de vodca.

-Talvez você devesse levar algum tipo de sonífero. - O Schiffer não havia mudado o tom de voz, assim como o ruivo.

-Eu sei, estava pensando em alguma coisa injetável... - Ichigo dizia calculadamente.

-Eu tenho medo desses dois. - Riruka sussurrou para Toushiro com uma gota de suor frio escorrendo pela nuca.

-Vê-los planejando uma invasão a propriedade assim... é mesmo assustador. - Toushiro disse com um ar assustado.

-E pra piorar: eles querem fazer tudo sem mim. - A Dokugamine disse com um ar choroso.

-Você também não tem jeito. - O cientista de cabelos prateados suspirou.

-Para de chorar Riruka. - O Kurosaki pôs um pouco de sal no dorso da mão. - Se te faz feliz eu te levo junto.

-Valeu, Ichigo! - A bioquímica deu um grito de alegria. - Mas as coisas estão meios estranhas, né, gente? Ainda a pouco parecia que... vocês sabem... _ele _tava por aqui. - Completou meio constrangida e temerosa.

-Como assim? – Os três homens perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, interrompendo a ação de tomarem cada um seu *shot.

-Não precisam se preocupar. – Riruka pôs uma porção de sal na palma da mão. – Ele não vai voltar. Não tem mais nada que interesse a ele por aqui. – E num movimento rápido, lambeu o sal, tomou um gole de vodca e por fim uma rodela de limão.

-Riruka... – Ulquiorra chamou preocupado.

-O que é? – Ela se servia de mais uma dose, tentando esconder o próprio rosto.

-Anda, Riru, deixa de ser idiota. – Ichigo limpou a mão e a puxou pelo braço. Não demorou e logo ele a estava abraçando pelos ombros.

-Eu sou mesmo idiota, não é? – A Dokugamine não fazia mais questão de esconder seus olhos cheios de lágrimas. Não adiantava. Aqueles três a conheciam bem demais. – Sempre preocupando vocês. – Fungou. – É tão estranho... ao mesmo tempo que não quero vê-lo nunca mais, quero que ele volte, e me explique por que fez isso. Ao mesmo tempo que sinto falta dele, quero matá-lo por tudo que ele me roubou. – E instintivamente abraçou o próprio ventre, mordendo o lábio inferior e contendo o choro.

-Escuta aqui, Riruka. – Toushiro se aproximou e a abraçou pelo outro lado. – Nós nunca vamos deixar aquele cara te machucar de novo. Podemos produzir algum tipo de ácido que o reduza a cinzas e mandar sob um falso remetente.

-E eu posso conseguir a informação de onde ele tá escondido. – O Kurosaki disse displicente. – A Eveline me mandou uma mensagem um dia desses, conseguiu um emprego aqui, acreditam?

-Ótimo. – O Schiffer revirou os olhos. – Se Paris quase não sobreviveu, tenho certeza que a Riruka e a Eveline conseguirão destruir Karakura. Vamos esconder as chaves dos carros.

-Idiota. – Riruka jogou uma almofada que o moreno desviou por pouco.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, Riruka. – Ichigo voltou sua atenção para a amiga. – Por que mesmo se nossa tentativa de assassinato der errado, sempre podemos dar uma surra nele.

-Nunca mais ele vai te magoar ou te ferir de alguma maneira, Riruka. – Ulquiorra disse encarando o chão. – Não vamos permitir. Vamos... cuidar de você.

-Ah, Ulquiorra... – Os olhos cor de rubi brilharam emocionados. – Eu quero um abraço. – Ela pediu mimada.

-Não sou de dar abraços. – O moreno cruzou os braços e desviou o rosto pro lado.

-E você e a Orihime produziram a Yui como? – A mulher revirou os olhos. – Força do pensamento? – E pulou em cima de Ulquiorra.

Toushiro começou a rir e Ichigo apenas olhou sorrindo de lado. Eles eram um grupo estranho. Mas era inegável que eram o grupo mais unido que se tinha notícia.

_-Karakura 16/01/2011 19:__25 –_

-É uma tarefa fácil. – Gin sussurrava dentro do carro para alguém no banco do carona. – É só matar alguém que seja parecido com a mulher da foto.

-Mas a mansão é tão segura... – O outro homem tinha a voz trêmula.

-A segurança vai ser relaxada pra deixar um convidado do Kuchiki-sama entrar. – Ichimaru dizia confiante. – A essa hora mais ou menos o Kuchiki-sama estará jantando. A convidada dele com certeza não vai deixar a sala de jantar. Você entra, dá um tiro nela e volta pra cá, onde estarei te esperando com o carro pra te ajudar na fuga.

-Tem certeza, Ichimaru-sama? – Foi o retrucamento.

-Mas é claro que eu tenho. – Gin sorriu venenoso. – Pode ir, seja rápido, heim?

-Tudo bem. – O homem parecia mais confiante.

Cinco minutos depois um carro se aproximou da propriedade.

-Vá. – Ichimaru atiçou. – É sua chance.

-Volto logo! – Foi a resposta feliz.

-Até logo, Izuru. – O sorriso sórdido aumentou, vendo o jovem rapaz loiro sumir nas sombras.

O plano era perfeito. Kira Izuru, mataria a mulher feita a partir do DNA de Hisana. Depois os seguranças o matariam. E pronto.

Seria o fim de um pesadelo.

Calmamente Ichimaru Gin deu a partida no carro e saiu dali. Estava com fome e um ótimo restaurante italiano tinha acabado de inaugurar no outro lado da cidade.

_-Karakura 16/01/2011 19:__30 –_

Sem um segundo de atraso, o jantar na mansão Kuchiki foi servido as sete. Rukia quase não comia. Se sentia confusa diante tantos talheres, guardanapos e lenços. Discretamente olhava para Byakuya, que usava tudo aquilo com uma precisão impecável. Ela copiava o que podia. Mas o desconforto por ter como companhia alguém tão silencioso a atrapalhava um pouco. Parecia que qualquer movimento mais ruidoso atrairia a atenção dele e uma possível bronca seria dada.

-Kuchiki-sama. – Alguém chamou da porta. O silêncio quebrado tão de repente fez a morena se assustar e um arrepio correu em sua espinha, quase fazendo-a desequilibrar a colher entre seus dedos.

-O que foi? – Byakuya respondeu com uma nota de impaciência na voz.

-Tousen Kaname-sama deseja vê-lo. – O empregado disse temeroso. Tinha recebido ordens de não interromper aquele jantar. – Disse que era urgente.

-Rukia, terei que me ausentar por um instante. – O Kuchiki jogou o guardanapo em cima da mesa, suspirando.

-Tudo bem, nii-sama. – Rukia respondeu educada, e sorriu numa tentativa de agradar.

-Como me chamou? – O moreno demonstrou certa surpresa.

-Riruka-chan me disse que sou irmã da Hisana-san. E o senhor, como marido da Hisana-san é como meu irmão também. – A morena disse incerta. Teria dito algo errado?

-Certo. – O milionário assentiu, sem demonstrar o que sentia.

O que ele não sabia era que isso não tinha efeito contra aquele ser que ali se encontrava. Rukia conseguia sentir a esperança dele diminuir. E apesar de se entristecer por aquilo, alguma coisa lhe dizia que aquilo era o certo a acontecer.

"Devemos deixar os mortos descansar em paz. Eles não voltam."

Aquele era algo que Ichigo lhe dissera quando tentava lhe explicar sobre vida e morte.

E ele estava certo. Byakuya devia parar de tentar trazer Hisana dos mortos.

Ela começou a mexer na comida de seu prato, refletindo se devia ir até o jardim e esconder a comida lá. Mas um barulho chamou sua atenção. Ergueu os olhos e na porta que levava até os jardins, e ali parado viu um jovem de cabelos loiros, meio trêmulo, uma grande mecha escondendo um de seus olhos.

-Posso ajudá-lo? – Rukia se pôs de pé, solicita.

-Qu... Quem é você? – Ele perguntou pra ganhar tempo. Sabia que era aquela a pessoa que devia matar. Mas nunca tinha feito isso antes. Mas se o fizesse, Ichimaru pagaria seus estudos.

-Meu nome é Rukia. – A morena respondeu amistosa. – Por que está tão nervoso? – Ela sentia os conflitos internos do loiro. Só não conseguia decifrá-los.

Ele tinha que matá-la. Mas aqueles olhos tão amáveis o deixavam sem ação.

"Ela vai ter cara de boa moça." Gin lhe alertara quando lhe chamara pro serviço. "Será encantadora. Vai lhe dizer tudo que quiser ouvir. Não se engane. Ela será uma serpente. Uma serpente que dá um golpe mortal sem que você perceba. Mas tão doloroso que a morte parece uma benção."

Mas aquela não podia ser uma serpente. Um anjo de vidro era o que se encaixava melhor. Mas então lembrou-se da foto e da mulher que sorria amável, com as pálpebras caídas sensualmente...

Rukia estava realmente preocupada com o rapaz. Ele claramente estava a beira de um colapso nervoso.

-Está tudo bem? - Ela se aproximou solidária. - Eu posso te ajudar?

Não havia tempo a ser desperdiçado. Ele tinha que fazer logo.

-Só fique parada. - Kira pediu, e logo foi atendido.

E mais uma vez ele hesitou. A visão da morena ali parada, as mão cruzadas na frente do corpo e a cabeça inclinada pro lado, curiosa, não convidava a nenhum tipo de violência.

-Me desculpe. - Ele pediu. - Me desculpe. Mas... Eu tenho que... Matar você, Rukia-san. - A voz estava trêmula e ele puxou um revólver.

Rukia arregalou os lindos olhos e deu um passo assustado pra trás.

-Po... por que? – Ela perguntou quase sem voz. – Fiz algo de errado?

-Não! – Enquanto apontava o revolver, Izuru espalmou a mão livre na direção da pequena, tentando acalmá-la. – Não fez nada errado! É que o... Ichimaru-san quer que eu faça isso.

-Por favor, não... – As sobrancelhas delicadas se uniram, moldurando o pedido angustiado.

-Me desculpe, Rukia-san. – A arma tremia na mão do loiro. – Realmente me desculpe, eu não queria!

Mas no segundo seguinte ela não estava mais lá. Agilmente, saíra correndo pela porta que Byakuya usara alguns minutos antes.

Kira se surpreendeu com a rapidez dela, mais não tinha escolha. Tinha que fazer aquilo. Não agüentaria enfrentar a decepção de Ichimaru Gin caso ele não conseguisse terminar aquele simples serviço. Gin lhe daria tanto e só pedia uma coisa em troca...

E foi isso que o motivou a ir em perseguição a morena.

Rukia corria sem pausa. A casa era enorme e não parecia ter alguém em lugar algum. Todos deviam estar perto do lugar onde Byakuya estava, prontas a atenderem o mínimo pedido dele.

Mas onde ele estaria?

Com certeza ele a protegeria, não é?

Por instinto, Rukia entrou em uma sala, pronta para se esconder. Logo constatou se tratar de um escritório. Foi até a enorme poltrona e ali se encolheu. Não sabia direito o que fazer. Aquilo tudo era tão desconhecido... Ichigo não explicara aquilo. Ele não tivera tempo.

-Ichigo... – Ela abraçou os próprios joelhos. Queria estar na casa dele. Riruka, Toushiro e Ulquiorra estariam lá também. Deveriam estar se divertindo.

E com certeza lá não entraria ninguém com uma arma a ameaçando de morte.

Seus olhos azuis desamparados passearam pela mesa a sua frente. E então viram.

-Kurosaki... Ichigo... – Ela leu lentamente, a esperança entrando nos graúdos olhos azuis-violáceos a cada letra. E tudo por que tinha um telefone embaixo do nome.

Ela sabia usar o telefone, Riruka lhe ensinara quando fora conhecer Inoue e Yui. Rukia pegou o aparelho em cima da mesa e discou o número o mais rápido que conseguiu sem se atrapalhar. E o telefone chamou.

Uma vez.

Duas vezes.

Três vezes.

E se eles tivessem ido para outro lugar?

Quatro vezes.

A desesperança ameaçou engolfá-la.

-Alô? – A voz séria de Toushiro se fez ouvir.

-Toushiro-kun? – A voz dela era toda alívio.

-Rukia? – Ele se surpreendeu. – O que foi?

-É a Rukia? – Alguém disse ao lado de Hitsugaya. – Me dá esse telefone.

Foram segundos angustiantes que Rukia esperou enquanto havia uma luta pelo aparelho do outro lado da linha.

-Rukia? – Ichigo chamou com a voz ofegante.

-Ichigo! – Aquela era a voz que ela mais queria ouvir. – Ichigo, tem um rapaz aqui, ele quer... me matar. – Disse aquelas últimas duas palavras quase sem voz.

-O quê? – O Kurosaki perguntou em choque, completamente alarmado.

-Ele... – Ela tentou repetir, mas antes que pudesse completar a frase, Izuru adentrou no ambiente, atraído pelo som da voz feminina.

Com um grito de terror, ela soltou o telefone e correu para o jardim pela porta lateral.

_- Karakura 16/01/2011 19h57min –_

-Como é? – Riruka perguntou enquanto os quatro cientistas corriam porta afora, rumo ao carro de Ichigo.

-Tem alguém tentando matar a Rukia! – O Kurosaki informou mais uma vez, entrando em desespero. – Ulquiorra, dirige. – E jogou a chave pro moreno.

-E você? – Ulquiorra disse abrindo a porta e sentando atrás do volante, enquanto Ichigo sentava ao seu lado e Toushiro E Riruka pulavam para o banco de trás.

-Está na hora de cobrar um favor de uma certa francesa que conhecemos. – O ruivo discou o número e levou o celular a orelha, enquanto o carro ganhava as ruas.

-Mon Cher?** – Uma voz preguiçosa atendeu.

-Eveline, você me deve um favor e eu vou cobrar. – Ichigo disse com firmeza. – Você tem que ir agora na mansão Kuchiki e impedir um assassinato.

_- Karakura 16/01/2011 __20h00min –_

Ela já estava cansada de correr em meio aquele grande jardim. Mas o que mais podia fazer? E onde estava Byakuya? Se ao menos o encontrasse... Se ao menos encontrasse alguém.

Mas ao menos... ouvira a voz de Ichigo uma última vez.

Ela se se encostou às videiras que cobriam uma estufa no centro do jardim. Pedia que as sombras a ocultassem. Mas a adrenalina corria por sua veia. Estar parada apenas aumentava seu medo.

-Rukia-san, por favor, fique parada. – Uma voz soou atrás dela.

Lentamente ela se virou e se deparou com o jovem que anunciara sua morte.

Kira sabia que se tivesse ficado calado, tudo seria facílimo. Mas atingi-la pelas costas lhe parecera tão indigno. Pelo menos assim, ela poderia pensar em alguma coisa feliz, e morrer com uma lembrança alegre em mente.

-A senhorita foi esperta fugindo pra cá. – Ele riu nervosamente, coçando a nuca. – Eu tropecei e perdi o revolver, acredita? – Izuru tentava aliviar a situação. – Tive que voltar na casa. Naquele escritório em que você se escondeu tinha algumas espingardas. Estão carregadas, sabe?

-Não... – Foi o apelo da morena.

-Me desculpe. – Ele engatilhou a arma.

-Eu não faria isso se fosse você. – Uma voz rouca soou perigosamente perto.

-Ichigo! – Rukia exclamou aliviada.

O ruivo se encontrava a poucos metros, atrás de Kira. Os olhos castanhos estavam seguros do que fazer. Calmamente ele se aproximava.

-Como chegou aqui? – Izuru perguntou em pânico.

-Clorofórmio. – Alguém saiu do meio das sombras e se postou ao lado de Ichigo. – Nunca saia de casa sem. – Era Hitsugaya Toushiro.

-A pergunta agora é, como você chegou aqui? – Foi a vez de Ulquiorra surgir.

-É, por que realmente não acredito que o Byakuya tenha permitido que um assassino entrasse na casa dele. – Riruka surgiu praticamente desfilando, jogando seus longos cabelos para trás.

-Se afastem! – Kira fez mira, mantendo a coronha afastada do ombro. – Ou eu vou matar vocês!

-Vai nessa. – Ulquiorra sorriu de canto.

Kira, num assomo de terror, puxou o gatilho. Esse foi seu erro. A arma ao desferir o tiro, voltou para trás, atingindo sua clavícula com força, a quebrando. Ele caiu no chão, gritando de dor.

Riruka, foi alegremente até ele e se ajoelhou ao lado de sua cabeça, sorrindo.

-Quando se atira com um rifle, espingardas e afins, devemos manter a arma apoiada firmemente no ombro. – Ela dizia acariciando o cabelo loiro, olhando nos olhos azuis marejados de lágrimas de dor. – A força de recuo sempre faz com que a coronha volte com uma alta velocidade. E você acabou de descobrir a conseqüência desse erro. Devia ter prestado mais atenção nas aulas de física, mocinho. – E tocou a ponta do nariz de Kira, rindo da bronca dada.

Ichigo nem se dera conta desse dialogo. Jogando toda a calma que tinha para o inferno, foi até Rukia e abraçou com força.

-Você está bem? – Ele perguntou no ouvido dela. – Se machucou?

-Não, não me machuquei. – Ela retribuiu o abraço, constrangida pelos olhares de Ulquiorra e Toushiro.

-O que aconteceu aqui? – Kuchiki Byakuya vinha apressadamente até o local, acompanhado de alguns empregados e alguns seguranças.

-Um cara tentou matar a Rukia, foi isso que aconteceu! – O Kurosaki praticamente rosnou. – O quão incompetente você é? – Não tem nem três horas que eu deixei a Rukia sob seus cuidados, e ela já esteve em perigo. – Ela não podia conter sua fúria.

-Não fale assim comigo, moleque. – Byakuya disse no mesmo tom raivoso.

-Pra alguém que não conseguiu nem impedir que a esposa fosse assassinada, eu já deveria ter previsto. – O ruivo afastou Rukia de perto do Kuchiki, e logo Hitsugaya e o Schiffer vieram ladeá-lo.

-O que disse? – O milionário ficou sem ar. Os olhos negros arregalados.

-Hisana-san foi envenenada. – Riruka se levantou, deixando Kira gemendo no chão. – Essa foi a causa da morte.

Byakuya sentiu seu chão sumir. Sua Hisana fora assassinada? Por quem?

-Parece que temos uns ânimos alterados por aqui. – Uma voz feminina com um leve sotaque francês se aproximava. – O que eu deveria fazer com esses desordeiros?

-Quem está aí? – O Kuchiki se agarrou a qualquer coisa que pudesse impedi-lo de pensar na cruel realidade.

-Yoshioka Eveline – Uma mulher de pele morena, longos cabelos pretos encaracolados presos em um rabo de cavalo e um sorriso irônico se postou diante dele. – Delegada do Distrito de Karakura.

-Delegada? – Byakuya estranhou, mas não deixou transparecer.

-Sim. – Eveline suspirou impaciente. – Está na hora de por as coisas em ordem por aqui.

-Eveline. – Ichigo chamou calmamente. – Preciso te lembrar de Paris?

-Não, sua criatura pactuada com o demônio. – Eveline se virou, estreitando os olhos de um jeito felino. – Pega a garota e suma da minha frente antes que eu acerte o tiro que ele errou. – Apontou para Izuru, que estava prestes a perder os sentidos.

-Impaciente como sempre, né, Eve-chan? – A Dokugamine cantarolou. – Me ligue na sua folga para sairmos as compras!

-Não desgrude do telefone. – A delegada deu uma piscadinha.

E um por um, os cientistas se retiraram, levando Rukia com eles. A morena apenas lançou um olhar cheio de compaixão para Byakuya. Ele estava sofrendo tanto... E não queria demonstrar.

-E você, vamos pro seu escritório. – A Yoshioka disse séria. – Precisamos conversar sobre sua esposa.

_- Karakura 1__7/01/2011 10h20min –_

-Está mesmo tudo bem? – Toda a humanidade já tinha desistido de tentar contar as inúmeras vezes que Ichigo já perguntara aquilo a Rukia.

-Está, Ichigo. – A morena respondeu suspirando. – Podemos não falar sobre isso.

O ruivo apenas assentiu, controlando a vontade de acariciar o rosto de porcelana.

-Ei, Ichigo. – Ela pulou feliz em cima do sofá. – Lembra que você me prometeu que ia me ensinar sobre os cinco sentidos?

-Lembro. – Ele sorriu. – Já expliquei sobre a audição e o paladar, certo? – E como resposta recebeu um assentir animado. – Pois espera um minuto que agora eu vou te ensinar sobre o tato.

Ele se levantou e sumiu na cozinha por alguns instantes, voltando com uma flanela macia. Ichigo puxou a morena pela mão e carinhosamente a vendou, tendo cuidado para não machucá-la.

-Esse é o jogo do tato. – O ruivo explicou. – Você vai pegando nas coisas e descobrindo o que elas são por meio do tato. Mas você também vai ter que me dizer o que está sentido, ok?

Rukia apenas assentiu e começou a se movimentar pela sala, tocando em tudo que podia, dizendo se era macias, duras, ásperas...

Mas em um dado momento, ela tropeçou no tapete. Ichigo, sempre cuidadoso, estava sempre por perto e a aparou. Mas algo que eles não imaginavam aconteceu.

Rukia agarrou-se na camisa dele para não cair, e seu coração começou a acelerar. O cheiro que vinha dele era embriagante. Uma das mãozinhas delicadas estava em cima do coração do Kurosaki. Ela sentia as batidas tão desenfreadas quanto as dela. A outra mão, que estava no braço forte do ruivo, foi encorregando para cima, até chegar no pescoço.

Ichigo não conseguia mais pensar. Apenas lembrava do dia em que para salvá-la, tocara aqueles lábios, e em sua pressa. Não memorizara o sabor deles. Precisava corrigir esse erro.

Com lentidão, se aproximou do rosto delicado, o pegando com as duas mãos. Acariciou a ponte do nariz arrebitado com a ponta de seu próprio nariz, sentindo o perfume inconfundível de Rukia. Com uma das mãos, tirou a venda, mas a morena prosseguia de olhos fechados, os lábios institivamente entreabertos.

E toda a resistência que ainda sobrava em Ichigo se foi. Sem raciocinar ele tomou a boquinha delicada para si. Rukia, mesmo inexperiente, tentava acompanhá-lo. Com delicadeza, ele aprofundou o beijo, a mão forte deslizando do rosto até a cintura de sua criação. Rukia sentiu um delicioso arrepio, e a mão que estava sentindo o coração do Kurosaki subiu até o pescoço, e o enlaçou.

A falta de ar os fez se separarem por alguns instantes.

-Isso foi um beijo? – Ela perguntou ofegante.

-Foi. – Foi a resposta no mesmo tom. Ichigo encostou sua testa na dela e sorriu.

-Não creio que fiz direito. – Rukia sorriu de volta.

-Claro que fez. – O ruivo aumentou o sorriso. – Mas se quiser praticar...

Ele não pode concluir a frase. Dessa vez, foi Rukia que começou um beijo. Que não seria o último.

**- Fim do sexto capítulo. –**

_Esse cap ficou bem mais satisfatório que o anterior (:_

_Agradecimentos a:_ **Nanda Kuchiki, luryane, JJDani, Mi Yuuki x e Maah-chan**_, que alegraram meus dias com suas reviews *_*_

_Obrigada também a quem apenas lê a fic._

_Mas por favor, comentem! Mesmo se você não tiver conta!_

_Bis!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Projeto Kuchiki**

**Autora: Iamela Freitas**

**- Capítulo 07 –**

_- Karakura 1__7/01/2011 11h44min –_

-E a Alemanha, a Itália e o Japão formavam o eixo, enquanto a Inglaterra, França, EUA e URSS. - Ichigo explicava apontando o mapa do livro de história. A aula da vez era sobre a segunda guerra mundial, e Rukia tudo ouvia completamente absorta.

-Quem venceu? - A pequena perguntou se reencostando nele. Ela estava sentada no colo do ruivo, com os braços fortes a abraçando pela cintura e vez e outra, ganhava um beijo no ombro ou pescoço.

-Os aliados. - Foi a pronta resposta.

-Quem estava certo? - Ela perguntou levando o indicador ao lábio inferior.

-Não a certo nem errado em uma guerra, Rukia. – O Kurosaki roçou seus lábios no ombro pálido da morena. As mãos dela quase soltaram o livro, em virtude dos doces arrepios que sentia. – Só há um conflito de interesses. E cada um tem uma opinião diferente.

Ok. Com todas aquelas sensações não dava pra se concentrar em nada a não ser no ruivo que a abraçava tão protetoramente. Lentamente Rukia largou o livro e se virou para trás, escondendo seu rosto na curva do pescoço de Ichigo.

O Kurosaki acariciava as costas dela delicadamente, um sorriso calmo em seu rosto. Aqueles poucos minutos da noite anterior em que ele quase a perdera foram desesperadores. A sensação de tê-la segura em seus braços era... indescritível.

Ele pousou um suave beijo nos cabelos negros, e faceiramente, Rukia virou um pouco seu rosto para olhá-lo com seus lindos olhos azuis. Ichigo levou uma das mãos ao rosto de porcelana e acariciou em torno dos olhos que pareciam ter roubado a cor do céu cheio de estrelas.

Ela sorria meigamente, fechando os olhos e inclinando sua face em direção da mão forte do cientista, querendo sentir mais daquele toque tão quente e carinhoso.

Ichigo se impressionava com a maciez daquela pele. Como Rukia podia ser tão perfeita? A pele tão branca, os lábios tão bem desenhados e rosados, e os olhos...

Sem se conter ele beijou uma das pálpebras que escondiam um dos preciosos orbes. Foi seguindo com os beijos por toda a face mimosa e se apossou dos lábios tentadores.

Rukia suspirou feliz. Amava tudo aquilo. Mais um suspiro elevado foi ouvido quando o ruivo a deitou por cima dele no tapete felpudo que ficava na frente da lareira da sala. A morena afundou seus dedos por entre os fios laranjas, sentindo um delicioso arrepio ao sentir as mãos firmes dele a segurar pela cintura e girar para ficar por cima. O ar faltou, mas Ichigo não fazia questão de respirar. Seus lábios desceram pelo maxilar de Rukia e deslizaram pelo pescoço pálido. Uma das mãos abandonou a cintura delicada e, descendo pelos quadris, escorregou pela perna bem torneada. O clima esquentava gradativamente, e um gemido gutural saiu pelos lábios de Rukia. Ela estava completamente perdida entre tantas sensações...

Ichigo prensou o corpo pequenino embaixo de si com cuidado. E mais uma vez se apossou da pele cândida do ombro da morena. Deslizou os lábios ávidos por toda aquela região, dando leves mordidas. Sentiu as caricias hesitantes de Rukia em seu cabelo e em suas costas, e suspirou deleitoso.

Não sabia como podia estar tão mexido em apenas tão pouco tempo. Mas era correto afirmar que ele estava nas mãos daquela pequena e impressionante mulher.

Delicadamente ele acariciou toda a lateral do corpo feminino bem esculpido, sentindo cada curva contra seus dedos. Assim que chegou a coxa, sua mão adentrou um pouco dentro do vestido, quase chegando aos quadris e apertando aquela região.

Rukia suspirou feliz. Não pode evitar repuxar levemente o cabelo de Ichigo e puxá-lo para um beijo apaixonado. As mãozinhas atrevidas, mesmo que inexperientes, arranhavam todo o dorso masculino, chegando até o pescoço e deixando ali marcas vermelhas...

... E foi nessa hora que o telefone tocou.

Um suspiro frustrado foi tudo que se pode ouvir do Kurosaki em um primeiro momento. Girou e libertou a morena daquele peso de cima de si, mas a abraçou pela cintura e a trouxe pra perto de si. Recusava-se a ficar longe dela.

-Oi. - Ele atendeu o telefone, enquanto Rukia se aconchegava, com a cabeça apoiada no seu ombro.

-IIIIICHIGO! - Um grito estridente se fez ouvir. E só havia uma pessoa no mundo que o ligava daquele jeito.

-Riruka, eu acabo de perder 1% da minha audição, sua LOUCA! - Ele afastara o aparelho do ouvido e gritava de volta.

-Ah, Ichigo, não seja tão mal... - A Dokugamine disse mimadamente. - É que eu tô precisando de um favorzinho seu.

-O que é? - O Kurosaki sabia que não adiantava recusar. A amiga sempre conseguia o que queria. Ele, Toushiro e Ulquiorra a tinha acostumado mal.

-Achei um apartamento pra mim! - A bioquímica disse feliz. - Um que eu posso pagar, e é ótimo, mas eu preciso de um fiador.

-Onde você está? - O ruivo perguntou com um sorriso. A amiga finalmente estava conseguindo se reconstruir, depois de tudo que lhe acontecera.

-Eu vou mandar o endereço por sms. - A Dokugamine disse animada. - Valeu Ichi! - E desligou, sem nem se despedir.

Ichigo apenas riu daquele comportamento. Uma mente brilhante enquanto comandava um laboratório e uma cabeça de vento na hora de cuidar de si mesma. Essa era a Dokugamine Riruka.

Mas o ruivo tinha outra coisa a fazer ao invés de divagar sobre o comportamento da amiga. Puxou Rukia para cima de si e deu um suave selinho nos lábios sorridentes.

-O que a Riruka-chan queria? - A morena perguntou, apoiando seu queixo no peitoral forte.

-Ela conseguiu um apartamento pra ela. - O ruivo respondeu enlaçando a cintura delicada.

-Que bom. - A pequena sorriu sincera, e acariciou o rosto masculino.

O Kurosaki puxou a face delicada pra mais perto de si. Beijava todo o rosto faceiro, e preparava-se para roubar os lábios rosados mais uma vez. Mas... O celular de Ichigo tocou, anunciando o sms de Riruka.

Com mais um suspiro frustrado, Ichigo se levantou trazendo Rukia consigo. Era mais fácil ele andar sem as pernas do que se distanciar de sua criação.

A morena estava ofegante. Mas igualmente feliz. E nem sabia definir o por quê. Só sabia que amara cada carícia, cada arrepio, cada sensação.

O Kurosaki a beijou suave e longamente, repuxando o lábio inferior da morena.

-Quer ir comigo? - Ele perguntou acariciando a bochecha corada.

-Posso? - A morena perguntou feliz.

-Claro, sua boba. - O ruivo riu roucamente.

Rukia sorriu e , depois de dar um rápido beijo no cientista, correu escada a cima, indo se trocar.

Ichigo sorriu observando sua criação subindo as escadas. Só depois ele parou para ler o sms de Riruka. Confuso com o local, ele foi até seu iPad que estava abandonado na mesa da cozinha e consultou o mapa da cidade. Mas enquanto escolhia o melhor caminho para o condomínio, viu algo que o fez sorrir.

Seria uma ótima surpresa para Rukia.

_- Karakura 17/01/2011 12h00min –_

Byakuya se dirigia a delegacia chefiada por Yoshioka Eveline. Tiveram uma breve conversa na noite anterior, e ela pedira que ele fosse até lá para poderem oficialmente iniciar o inquérito.

Mais restabelecido, estava no controle de suas emoções novamente.

-Hisana... - Ele disse para si mesmo, os olhos se fechando. - Prometo que será vingada.

O motorista parou em frente ao prédio e o milionário saltou e sem parar para falar com ninguém se dirigiu até a sala da delegada.

-Boa tarde. – Ele entrou no recinto, após bater na porta.

-Bom dia. – Eveline mexia em alguns papéis e pesquisava algo no computador. – Ainda não almocei.

-Ontem me pediu para vir até aqui. – Byakuya disse sério. – O que é necessário para abrir o inquérito?

-Primeiro, o senhor tem que fazer uma denúncia. - A Yoshioka abandonou os papéis e o olhou incisivamente. - Depois reuniremos provas e um promotor vai levar até o minitério público.

-Simples assim? - O Kuchiki sustentou o olhar da detetive.

-Isso é tudo, menos simples. - A mulher apoioi o queixo na mão e um sorriso irônico surgiu em um dos cantos dos lábios bonitos. - Mas isso é tudo que precisa saber do meu trabalho.

-Certo. - O homem ignorou a alfinetada.

-Também vai ter que permitir a exumação do corpo da sua esposa. - Eveline disse mais séria. - E fazer uma autopsia detalhada.

-Tudo bem, darei entrada na papelada. - O milionário suspirou cansado. - E contratarei um perito...

-Não será necessário, Ichigo vai fazer a autopsia. - A detetive o cortou. - E a equipe dele vai auxiliá-lo.

-Eu não quero o Kurosaki envolvido nisso. - O Kuchiki disse firme.

-Ou o Ichigo entra ou eu entrego o caso. - A Yoshioka se empertigou. - E eu sou a única delegada criminal em exercício na cidade. Quanto mais demorarmos, mas longe o culpado vai estar. Já se perdeu quase dois anos.

-Ele escondeu o assassinato da Hisana por um ano. - Byakuya se inflamou. - Eu não admito que ele se envolva. E a senhorita não pode recusar um caso.

-É claro que posso. - Eveline se reencostou no espaldar de sua cadeira, um sorriso irônico cruzando o rosto bem-feito, os olhos brilhando felinamente. - Ou você acha que é fácil assim? Nenhum outro delegado aceitaria esse caso. Quem acreditaria nessa estória toda? Eu só acreditei por que foi o Ichigo que me contou. Aquele pactuado com o demônio é perfeitamente capaz de fazer tudo que ele disse que fez. - Ela se debruçou um pouco pra frente, o semblante sério. - Se ele escondeu, não foi por mal. Ele é só uma pessoa que não quer causar sofrimento. Não existem muitas pessoas assim. Aceite-o como perito.

-Já disse que posso contratar outro. - O moreno teimou.

-Aqui não vale sua vontade. - A Yoshioka disse firmemente. Talvez até um pouco irritada. - Aqui vale a vontade da justiça. E você não vai comprá-la e manipulá-la. Pelo menos não enquanto eu estiver a frente dessa delegacia.

-Está na hora da senhorita aprender a ter respeito. - Byakuya endureceu o queixo, uma irritação transparecendo nas feições bonitas.

-Ou quem sabe está na hora do senhor aprender a merecê-lo. - Eveline sorriu divertida. - O senhor não manda aqui. Eu mando.

-Tudo bem. - O Kuchiki sabia o quão necessário era respeitar as regras e leis. - E quanto a Rukia?

-O que tem ela? - A morena se surpreendeu.

-Quero que ela retorne a minha casa imediatamente. - Byakuya foi direto.

-Já disse pra parar de me dar ordens. - A detetive se irritou. - E a Rukia está bem onde está. E se estiver interessado, também estamos cuidando da invasão a sua casa. Depois será marcado o dia do seu depoimento.

-Certo. - O milionário disse exasperado. Aquela mulher lhe tirava do sério. Mas antes que pudesse acrescentar mais alguma coisa, o telefone que estava na mesa tocou.

-Sim? - A detetive atendeu e fez alguns instantes de silêncio. E depois seus olhos brilharam vitoriosos. - Sério? Estou indo!

-Escute, eu não vejo razão para a Rukia ficar com aque... - Mas o homem foi interrompido por Eveline, que se levantou elétrica.

-Façamos assim. - Ela disse prendendo o coltre no suspensório, mas precisamente na lateral do corpo. - Continue aí sentando reclamando, imaginando que ainda estou aqui fingindo que me importo. - E se retirou da sala prendendo outra pistola no cós calça preta e arregaçando as mangas da blusa branca de botões.

E Byakuya ficou ali, irritando-se com o som dos saltos das botas pretas de cano longo batendo no chão do corredor.

-Ah, mas ela me paga. - Foi a sentença do moreno, que se levantou e foi providenciar tudo que podia fazer para descobrir quem matara sua Hisana.

_- Karakura 17/01/2011 12:49 __–_

-Ichigo, será que eu já mencionei o quanto eu te adoro para todo o sempre? - Riruka dizia observando com os olhos brilhando o ruivo assinar os papéis, assumindo o posto de fiador.

-Você sempre diz quando quer alguma coisa. - Ichigo disse calmamente, terminando sua tarefa com um sorriso zombeteiro.

Como resposta, a Dokugamine apenas mostrou a língua de forma mal-criada.

Rukia riu do comportamento da outra.

-Ichigo - A morena chamou. - Onde vamos almoçar?

-É, Ichi, onde? - Riruka perguntou com os olhos brilhando. Não se sabe se pelo almoço ou por receber as chaves do apartamento do corretor.

-Tem um shopping aqui perto. - O Kurosaki disse casualmente. - Podemos comer na praça de alimentação.

-Mas gordura faz mal para meus fibroblastos! - A bioquímica reclamou com um beicinho.

-Então morra de fome. - O ruivo disse simplesmente. Tinha um plano em sua mente e não desistiria dele.

-Tá bom, idiota. - A cientista levou o corretor até a porta e saiu com ele, deixando Ichigo e Rukia a sós.

Os dois se entreolharam, e Ichigo não pode evitar levar uma mão até o rosto de Rukia e afagar a pele de veludo branco. Ela por sua vez sorriu. Sorriu lindamente.

-Eu tenho uma surpresa pra você. - Ele sussurrou. - Vou te mostrar algo que acho que vai gostar.

-O que é? - Os olhos azuis brilharam com a perspectiva de novas descobertas.

-Surpresa. - Foi a única palavra saída da boca dele.

A morena fez um bico indignado, mas logo voltou a sorrir, quando ele se apossou de sua mão pequena e a guiou para fora do apartamento.

_- Karakura 17/01/2011 13:24 –_

-Riruka, vai na frente, eu quero mostrar uma coisa pra Rukia. - Ichigo sussurrou para a amiga, enquanto a morena tinha ido até a lixeira jogar o copo vazio de milk shake.

-Tudo bem. - A Dokugamine disse feliz. - Leve-a pra casa do Ulquiorra e nos encontre no laboratório. Ainda temos que arrumar as coisas por lá.

O Kurosaki assentiu, mas quando ia se dirigindo até onde Rukia estava, seu pulso foi puxado por Riruka.

-Não pense que eu não vi os arranhões no seu pescoço. - Ela sussurrou com um sorriso de pura malícia. - Devíamos tê-la feito com unhas menores.

O ruivo corou furiosamente, sem saber onde enfiar a cara.

-Só você pra se apaixonar pela sua própria criação. - A Dokugamine deu um tapa de brincadeira na nuca dele e foi embora, deixando um Ichigo muito confuso para trás.

-Ichigo. - Rukia o chamou, e no momento que encarou os olhos azuis-violáceos, a confusão sumiu magicamente. - E a surpresa? Tô curiosa...

-Vem, sua manhosa. - O Kurosaki a puxou pela mão. - Vou te dar um presente.

-O que é? - A morena perguntou feliz.

-Você escolhe. - O ruivo disse mostrando uma enorme loja de bichinhos de pelúcia.

E ele sorriu elevado ao ver a felicidade da baixinha diante a todas aquelas coisas fofas. Quando vira aquele shopping no mapa, a idéia lhe veio a mente sem origem conhecida.

Talvez ele só estivesse concentrado demais em encontrar algo que fizesse sua criação sorrir.

Sua criação...

O que sentia por ela?

Ele deixou para responder aquela pergunta depois. Naquele momento, Rukia sorria pra ele, abraçada a um enorme coelho.

E então nada mais importava.

_-Karakura 17/01/2011 __13h57min –_

Riruka andava apressadamente pelos corredores do prédio onde Kuchiki Byakuya comandava todos os seus negócios. O laboratório ocupava um dos andares vazios, uma vez que nem todo o prédio era utilizado.

"Riquinho maldito." Ela dizia remexendo sua bolsa. "Compra um prédio e não o usa inteiro. Só pra esnobar os sem-teto. Mas a partir de hoje eu sai dessa condição..." Rios de cômicas lágrimas emocionadas sairam dos olhos cor de rubi.

Ela andava apressadamente, o longo casaco branco esvoaçando em volta do vestido vinho e justo.

Mas quando ela dobrou para entrar no corredor que levava aos elevadores, a visão de certo alguém a fez voltar a trás e seu coração quase sair pela boca.

-Tsu... Tsukishima! - Ela sussurrava pra si mesma, quase sem voz.

A dor de rever assim aquele que um dia lhe dera todas as esperanças pra depois roubá-las cruelmente era incalculável. Se ele ao menos tivesse roubado apenas as esperanças... Por que levara o sonho mais acalentado também?

De forma instintiva, ela abraçou o ventre, controlando-se para não chorar. Doía muito. Mas ela aprendera a lidar com a dor. Engolindo o choro, ela entrou no corredor.

Ele continuava lá, falando com um homem que para Riruka não tinha nem nome nem voz. Ele continuava lindo como sempre, os cabelos negros caindo em volta do rosto, a face com a costumeira expressão de sossegada superioridade...

Mas ela não o analisou por muito tempo. Caminhava olhando pra frente, fingindo que não o tinha visto. E se não desse certo, pouco importava. Ela só queria sair dali.

No exato momento em que ela passou por ele, Shukuro Tsukishima sentiu a fragrância que Riruka nunca deixara de usar, desde que iniciara Havard. Aquilo lhe deu uma onda de recordações. Virou-se em busca dela, e encontrou os olhos cor de rubi o olhando magoadamente, enquanto as portas do elevador se fechavam.

_- Karakura 17/01/2011 __14h26min –_

-Como assim ele tá aqui? – Os três cientistas perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

Riruka se encolheu minimamente. Enrolara o máximo que pudera, mas eles estavam em maioria! Então Ichigo chegou e ela se rendera. Contara que Tsukishima tinha voltado a Karakura.

-Eu o vi lá em baixo. – Ela sussurrou. – Mas... está tudo bem. – Tentou sorrir. – Eu não sou idiota a ponto de cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes. Só... fiquei incomodada. – E forçou seu melhor sorriso...

...Para descobrir que ninguém estava prestando atenção.

-Arsênico, antraz, e mais o que? – Ulquiorra escrevia uma lista. – Que tal algum ácido?

-E temos que decidir o local também. – Toushiro retrucou por sua vez. – Acho que o cadáver do Tsukishima cabe no porta-malas do carro do Ichigo.

-É, mais nada de sangue no meu carro. – Ichigo disse quase emburrado. – É novo.

Geralmente Riruka teria um treco por ter sido ignorada. Mas uma estranha comoção fez seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Ela não poderia ter pedido nada melhor da vida, a não ser aqueles três amigos super protetores.

-Nada de assassinatos. – A Dokugamine disse com a voz embargada. – Não vou visitar ninguém em presídios.

-A Eveline dá cobertura pra gente. – O Schiffer iniciava uma lista com vários tipos de venenos letais.

-Não estamos brincando, Riru. – Hitsugaya olhou pra amiga. – Se aquele cara chegar perto de você de novo, a gente mata ele, lenta e dolorosamente.

-Valeu, gente, mas... – Um sorriso malicioso e brincalhão surgiu nas feições bonitas da bioquímica. – primeiro temos que ensinar a Rukia-chan a cortar as unhas, né, Ichigo? – Completou com uma piscadinha.

-Ora sua... – O Kurosaki apertou um punho, com o rosto muito corado e uma veia saltando na testa.

-Ah, é, eu notei as marcas vermelhas. – Toushiro virou a cabeça de lado. – Ichigo, acho que você tem novidades a contar...

-Toushiro, você está parecendo uma velhinha fofoqueira. – Ulquiorra disse juntando alguns papéis.

Mas Ichigo parou de ouvir os amigos, um pensamento voltando a sua mente confusa.

-Talvez seja melhor a Rukia ficar com o Byakuya. Pelo menos por uns tempos. – Foi a sentença do Kurosaki,

-O que? – Os outros perguntaram juntos, totalmente chocados.

-Eu não posso simplesmente magoar a Rukia. – O ruivo falava passando uma das mãos por entre os fios laranja. – Não posso usá-la assim. Eu só estou impressionado por tê-la criado, e isso está me levando a testá-la, pra ver se ela é real. Tem momentos que eu não acredito que ela seja.

-Ichigo, o que você sente por ela não é curiosidade científica. – O Schiffer disse cauteloso.

-Você tá apaixonado, cara. – Foi a vez de Hitsugaya. – E nem vem com o lance de só se conhecerem a três dias. Vocês se conhecem a mais tempo. Desde o natal.

-Mas Shiro... – Ichigo ia retrucar quando sentiu uma sombra atrás de si.

Ele se virou e deu um passo pra trás. Riruka parecia mil vezes maior com aquele sorriso maléfico e seringa na mão devidamente enluvada. Podiam ter nuvens escuras e trovões em volta dela que o ruivo não estranharia.

-Imobilizem ele. – A Dokugamine ordenou aos outros dois cientistas.

No segundo seguinte, Ichigo estava no chão, imobilizado pelos outros dois cientistas. Saltitante e ignorando os xingamentos do ruivo, Riruka recolheu uma pequena quantidade de sangue com a seringa.

-Vou analisar seus hormônios, Ichigo. – Ela disse alegremente. – Do jeito que você é lerdo, talvez só acredite na ciência.

-Como assim? – O Kurosaki tentava em vão se soltar.

-Mantenham ele aí. – A bioquímica de longos cabelos púrpuras.

Ela trabalhos alguns minutos em silêncio. Ichigo praguejava. E então...

-Pronto, soltem o idiota. – Riruka disse exibindo um gráfico na tela do computador. – Está vendo? Seus níveis de dopamina e norepinefrina estão altos, e esses são os hormônios ligado a atração, como você sabe. Sua testosterona também está alta, tem que ver isso aí, heim, maninho? – Ela cruzou os braços e sorriu vitoriosa.

-Isso não quer dizer... – O ruivo tentou retrucar sentado no chão, mas mais uma vez foi cortado.

-E seus níveis de ocitocina estão nas alturas. – A Dokugamine concluiu. – Você está mais que apaixonado. Está com os quatro pneus arriados a muito tempo! – E ela começou a se aproximar, uma régua em riste, ameaçadora. Ichigo começou, mesmo no chão, a rastejar para trás, temeroso. – E você vai deixar de ser idiota. Vai manter a Rukia-chan bem pertinho de você. Entendeu?

Um silêncio constrangedor se espalhou pelo ar.

E sem aviso, os quatro cientistas começaram a rir.

- _Karakura 17/01/2011 14h32min –_

-Bom trabalho, Eveline-san. – Um dos policias disse a detetive que entrava na delegacia.

-Valeu. – Ela sorria cansada. – Liga pro Kurosaki Ichigo, por favor. E chama o Kuchiki também.

-Por que, Eveline-san? – O subordinado perguntou, já indo até o telefone.

-Avise a eles que já capturamos o responsável pela invasão na mansão Kuchiki. – A Yoshioka sorriu vitoriosa. – Ichimaru Gin.

**- Fim do capítulo 07 –**

_Bem gente, a partir do próximo capítulo os mistérios começarão a ser desvendados. Esse cap foi um pouco – pouco? – parado, mais tudo que há nele é importante para coisas futuras. Mas a partir do próximo as coisas serão BEM mais dinâmicas ;D_

_Espero que estejam gostando dessa fic!_

_Agradecimentos a quem comentou: _**Nanda Kuchiki, luryane, ShihouinEveline, JJDani, Maah-chan, Mi Yuuki x, Tsuki Yume e day-kitty.**

_Reviews anônimas são permitidas, então mesmo se não tiver conta, deixe uma review para alegrar meus dias tediosos!_

_Nota importante: Vai começar minha semana de provas, então não postarei até o dia 29, que é quando eu entro de férias. Não só nessa fic, mas também em _**Eternal Memories e Anjo Sem Asas **_minhas outras fics em andamento._

_Obrigada, beijos e até a próxima!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Projeto Kuchiki**

**Autora: Iamela Freitas**

**- Capítulo 08 –**

- _Karakura 17/01/2011 14h40min –_

Ichimaru Gin estava com o semblante irritado, diferente do normal. Um erro de cálculo e entrou naquela situação desagradabilíssima. Queria estrangular Kira, mas ele não estava ali, estava em uma cela separada por causa de sua clavícula fraturada. Era o mínimo que ele merecia sofrer depois de traí-lo daquela maneira. Gin só não estava _mais_ irritado por que parte da culpa também era sua. Devia ter chamado alguém mais inteligente. E não deveria ter revelado sua identidade.

-Mas o que está feito, feito está. – Suspirou, o costumeiro sorriso voltando. – Duvido muito que a doce Retsu não mexa seus pauzinhos para o chefe me tirar daqui. Ela sabe que se eu cair, eu a levo junto. Eu tenho que parar de gostar de fazer isso com as mulheres. – Mas seus olhos de raposa diziam o contrário, brilhando sadicamente.

Eveline o observava pela tela de vidro. A inquietava o modo que ele parecia a vontade na sala de interrogatório, batendo as mãos algemadas na mesa calmamente, para se distrair. Parecia que ele sabia que não ficaria muito tempo ali.

Cruzando os braços, ela estreitou os olhos negros perigosamente.

-Senhorita. – Uma voz conhecida a chamou por trás.

-Kuchiki? – Ela se virou, as sobrancelhas se unindo no semblante surpreso. – Chegou cedo.

-Eu ainda estava aqui. – Byakuya disse calmamente.

Mas assim que ele se aproximou do vidro, seu semblante calmo se desfez, os olhos se arregalando de surpresa.

-O conhece? – A Yoshioka perguntou suspirando cansada.

-Trabalhou em casa. Era amigo de Hisana. – O Kuchiki disse se recompondo do susto. – Alias, morava com uma amiga dela.

-Certo. – A morena não acrescentou mais nada, o que irritou o outro que queria explicações.

-Eveline-san, não conseguimos ligar para o Kurosaki-san. – Um policial entrou na ante-sala em que se encontravam e disse formalmente. – Seu celular está desligado e ele não atende o telefone de casa.

-Como... – Byakuya se irritou. Onde o cientista se metera com Rukia? Mas antes que pudesse terminar a pergunta, foi interrompido.

-Então ligue pra casa do Ulquiorra e diga a Inoue-san que se aqueles quatro cientistas não estiverem aqui as três em ponto, vou enquadrá-los por desacato a autoridade. – Eveline disse calmamente. – Ela acha eles rapidinho.

-Sim senhora! – O policial bateu continência e se retirou.

-Por que chamou o Kurosaki? – O Kuchiki perguntou tentando esconder sua irritação.

-Porque no interrogatório pode ser dito algo que explique algum fato na hora da autopsia. – A detetive disse calmamente. – E por que com ele vem o Ulquiorra, que é um polígrafo humano, o Toushiro que, ao que minhas fontes indicam, conhece o Ichimaru, e a Riruka, com a qual eu preciso falar urgentemente por que tem uma liquidação de sapatos no shopping do centro. – E sorriu como se tudo que tivesse dito fosse algo óbvio e que Byakuya deveria ter adivinhado.

-Eu já pedi que meu advogado entrasse com o pedido de exumação. – O milionário mudou de assunto se revestindo de toda a paciência que possuía. E não era muita.

-Ótimo. – Eveline se virou para a porta. – Estou indo pra minha sala. Se quiser continuar admirando o Ichimaru, fique a vontade.

E lá se vai a escassa paciência do Kuchiki.

-Escute aqui... – Ele rosnou, mas a detetive simplesmente riu e saiu apressadamente da ante-sala.

Byakuya fechou a mão em punho e a encostou em sua testa, tentando em vão controlar suas emoções. Mas por fim seguiu a Yoshioka, mais que decidido em dizer algumas verdades a ela, sem se importar se seria preso por desacato.

E minutos depois uma certa pessoa entrou na ante-sala.

Rukia.

Ela tinha acabado de chegar com Inoue Orihime, que foi falar com Eveline a fim de impedir o pai de sua filha ser preso. A pequena morena não a seguiu. Preferiu entra naquela sala, onde alguma coisa a chamava. Não, essa não era a definição correta. Seja lá quem estivesse ali dentro, chamava por alguém, mas esse alguém não era Rukia.

Com as mãozinhas delicadas dentro dos bolsos do vestido, ela chegou até a porta que separava a ante-sala da sala de interrogatório. Ela sabia que ali dentro estava aquele que a queria morta. Mas ele estava preso, não é? E ela precisava saber. Ela queria saber.

-Por quê? - Foi a única palavra que escapou dos lábios rosados quando ela girou a maçaneta e entrou.

Gin se sobressaltou. Ali estava... A mulher que fora feita do genima de Hisana. Mas o que chamou-lhe mais a atenção não foi as semelhanças. E sim as diferenças.

Aquela mulher em pé junto a porta não tinha a malícia e maldade de Hisana. Não tinha o olhar cáustico e nem o sorriso saturado de fel. Não era uma serpente prestes a dar o bote. Não era uma mulher prestes a seduzir, disposta a tudo pra conseguir tal feito. Ela estava limpa de todas aquelas coisas mundanas. Apenas trazia o olhar e decisão firmes de conseguir as explicações que queria. Explicações de por que fora marcada para morrer.

-Por que... não se senta? - Gin indicou a cadeira a sua frente, local para algum policial interrogá-lo.

Rukia foi até o local indicado e graciosamente se sentou ereta. Não exibia nenhum traço de arrogância e nem parecia se sentir superior, mas alguma coisa fez o Ichimaru se envergonhar diante dela. Pela primeira vez, o gosto amargo da insignificância surgiu em sua boca.

-Então... O que eu fiz de errado? - Rukia foi direta, os dedos se entrelaçando em cima da mesa.

-Como? - Aquela pergunta confundiu o homem.

-Você queria me matar. - A morena dizia com um pequeno tremor. - O que eu fiz para que quizesse fazer isso? Onde eu errei?

Ichimaru sorriu aquele seu sorriso cheio de veneno. Sentia uma estranha vontade de gargalhar. Aquela mulher quase tinha sido assassinada e vinha pergunta a ele se a culpa era dela? Era quase dificil demais controlar o riso. Mas Rukia tinha a face tão resoluta que a vontade de rir passou. E o que ficou foi a surpresa em encontrar alguém assim tão... pura.

-Não tem nada haver com você, Rukia-chan. - Ele disse sério.

-Não era o que parecia na hora que aquela arma estava apontada pra mim. - Rukia não gostava do jeito que ele pronunciava seu nome. Mas não era hora de titubear.

-Não se refere a você diretamente, Rukia-chan. – Gin voltou a sorrir. – Mas chegou até você.

-Eu... não entendo. – Os olhos azuis se estreitaram confusos. O rosto delicado pendeu pra um lado.

O Ichimaru sorriu ainda mais abertamente, a malicia maldosa predominando.

- _Karakura 17/01/2011 14h56min –_

-Chegamos, sua doida desvairada abusadora de poder. – Toushiro entrou na sala de Eveline passando a mão por entre os fios prateados. Atrás dele surgiram Riruka, Ulquiorra e Ichigo.

-Orihime? – O Schiffer arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ver a namorada sentada em uma das cadeiras ao redor da mesa. – Não precisava ter vindo.

-E deixar vocês correrem o risco de serem presos? – A ruiva alisou o terno de tailleur preto antes de se levantar. – Não é simples conseguir _habeas corpus_, sabiam?

-Ah, Orihime-chan, não seja má. – A Dokugamine se espreguiçou.

-Inoue, e a Yui e a Rukia? – Ichigo perguntou olhando para os lados, a procura da criança e de sua criação.

-Eu deixei a Yui com uma vizinha, eu tive que ir as pressas pro fórum, um caso antigo que querem reabrir. – Inoue suspirou cansada. – Rukia-chan veio comigo, mas eu acho que ela ficou lá fora, estava com sede.

-Tudo bem. – O Kurosaki ia se virando para ir em busca da morena, mas uma voz o impediu.

-Onde vai, Ichigo? - Yoshioka Eveline o chamou, meio irritada. - Eu chamei você aqui pra ver se resolvemos logo isso, não pra você sair correndo atrás de um rabo-de-saia. - A detetive batia o pé no chão, sua impaciência transparecendo.

-Nossa, posso saber o motivo da TPM? - O ruivo perguntou se virando pra ela e cruzando os braços, exibiu um sorriso zombeteiro.

A morena ficou tentada a apenas mostrar a língua em um ato bem infantil, o até mesmo fazer um gesto ainda menos educado, mas por fim apontou com queixo para algo que estava atrás de Riruka.

-É só o conde drácula ali querendo me dizer como fazer meu trabalho. - Disse quase feroz.

Riruka soltou um gritinho estrangulado quando se virou e encarou um Byakuya encostado na parede, o olhar irritado na chefe daquela investigação. Naquele terno negro, naquela pose, ele realmente parecia o sedutor vampiro.

-A Eveline-san não era tão irritada assim... - Toushiro cochichou para Ichigo e Ulquiorra.

-Talvez seja estresse. - Foi a teoria de Ulquiorra.

-Talvez seja o dom do Byakuya. - Ichigo retrucou.

-Talvez seja atração reprimida. - Riruka se aproximou e deu seu palpite com um sorriso malicioso.

A conversa sussurrada se transformou numa risada coletiva, que só se calou diante do olhar severo de Eveline, que segundos antes, travava uma guerra silenciosa contra Byakuya. Ela ia dizer alguma coisa, muito possivelmente uma bronca, mas um esbaforido policial entrou naquela sala no exato instante.

-Eveline-san, Ichimaru está soltando a língua! - Ele dizia apressado. - Entrou lá uma mulher baixinha e ele tá contando tudo a ela.

Ichigo ficou estático, a mente brilhante a mil por hora. Rukia estava na delegacia. Era ela que estava com Gin. Ouvindo tudo sobre os planos dele. O Kurosaki sabia onde isso terminaria.

Queima de arquivo.

Não importava o que levara Gin a mandar matar sua Rukia. Se ela passasse a saber de mais, sua vida estaria em risco. E isso Ichigo não permitiria. Nada a poria em risco. Só levou um segundo para que ele chegasse a essas simples constatações. E no instante seguinte, ele saiu da sala, em busca de Rukia. Isso foi o que despertou os outros ocupantes da sala. Eveline, veloz, foi a primeira a conseguir alcançá-lo.

-Me deixa conseguir a confissão e você a tira de lá. - Ela dizia de modo persuasivo. - Por favor.

-Eveline você sabe como isso termina. – Ichigo rosnou de volta. – Vão querer matar a Rukia pra que ela não deponha, não conte o que sabe em juízo. Não vai ser suficiente só a confissão se o Ichimaru não se declarar culpado diante do juiz.

-Isso pode acontecer, não sabemos ainda. – A Yoshioka tentou em vão detê-lo.

-E você quer que eu corra o risco? – O Kurosaki disse empurrando a porta da ante-sala.

-_Eu... não entendo._ – A voz tão conhecida de Rukia soava pelo interfone que ligava as duas salas.

-É tudo por causa desse sangue que corre em suas veias, Rukia-chan. – O Ichimaru sorriu, estendendo seus braços algemados até pegar um dos pulsos da morena. – Tudo por causa desse sangue.

Se antes Ichigo estava nervoso, agora a única coisa que ele queria era surrar aquele homem que após tentar matar sua criação, ainda ousava tocá-la, ainda ousava olhá-la. E ele teria feito isso, se Ulquiorra e Toushiro não o tivessem segurado.

-Kurosaki-kun, calma. – Inoue pedia. – Não vai ajudar em nada se for preso por agressão. Não pode cuidar da Rukia-chan preso!

Mas o ruivo não ouvia nada disso.

-_Como assim meu sangue?_ – Rukia perguntava tentando soltar seu pulso daquele aperto, sem conseguir. Isso só fez com que Ichigo ficasse com mais raiva daquele ser que a coagia.

-_Tudo por causa da Hisana, claro._ – Gin a soltou e voltou a encostar-se na cadeira. – _Se aquele demônio tivesse ficado no inferno de onde veio, nada disso teria acontecido._

Byakuya reagiu aquelas palavras. Decerto teria ele mesmo entrado naquela sala se Evelina não tivesse posto um braço a sua frente, e fez um rápido movimento de negativa com a cabeça. E em seguida voltou sua atenção ao que acontecia na outra sala.

-_Mas talvez eu não devesse por a culpa apenas nela._ – Ichimaru suspirou pesadamente. – _Eu era fraco. É claro que eu era louco por Rangiku. Mas eu fui fraco. Não consegui resistir a Hisana._ – Ele riu nervosamente de si mesmo. – _É claro que ela me queria. Ela era fútil, mesquinha, calculista. Rancorosa talvez. Na escola ela sempre ficou a sombra de Rangiku. Ela não perderia a chance de dar o troco._

Muitas coisas aconteceram na ante-sala. Byakuya ficou ainda mais pálido, Ichigo parou de lutar para se libertar. Toushiro ficou com o semblante ansioso, preocupado. Os outros três cientistas colocaram cada um uma mão em seus ombros, Riruka chegou a abraçá-lo por trás.

-_E claro, fazia bem pro meu ego. _– Gin disse com um sorriso de desprezo. Desprezo por si mesmo. – _Mas acho que no fundo eu sabia que Hisana só fazia aquilo para atingir Rangiku. E eu tolamente, pensando apenas em mim, meio que indiretamente, ajudava._

-_O que aconteceu?_ – Rukia, que estava tão calada, perguntou com o semblante angustiado.

-Aconteceu que eu fiquei mais forte. – Ichimaru deixou que seu sorriso desmanchasse. – _Eu conseguia resistir a ela. E teve algo que ajudou a ela me deixar ir. Tinha mais uma coisa que ela poderia roubar de Rangiku. Algo que eu não sabia, não tinha idéia._

-_O que?_ – A morena estava com os olhos azuis cheios de lágrimas.

-_Rangiku estava grávida._ – Foi a resposta. – _Hisana simulou aceitar o fim do nosso caso. Só pediu um último encontro. Passou dias pedindo. No fim, eu aceitei. Mas ela armou para que Rangiku nos pegasse. Foi uma discussão horrenda. Rangiku gritava comigo e com ela..._

"_-COMO PUDERAM FAZER ISSO? – Rangiku gritava sem medo algum que alguém nos outros quartos daquele hotel de luxo ouvisse. – VOCÊ – Ela se virou enlouquecida de ódio para Gin. – EU CONFIEI EM VOCÊ! E TODO ESSE TEMPO ESTEVE COM ESSA VADIA?_

_Gin tentou retrucar, mas com um gesto majestoso, Hisana tomou a palavra. A Kuchiki vestiu o robe de seda azul e calçou os saltos da mesma cor enquanto se levantava da cama. Gin, sem camisa, só observou a amante se levantar._

_-É melhor pensar bem como fala comigo, Matsumoto. – Hisana sorriu provocante. – Eu sou uma Kuchiki. Uma nobre. Não deve culpar o Gin por me querer. Ele precisava disso. Precisava de uma mulher de verdade. não uma sonhadora como você, que não tem um pingo de ambição. Apenas um rosto bonito e sonhos impossíveis. Não existem esses castelos de contos de fada que você inventa. Devia me agradecer. Um dia desses, eu e meu querido – A voz carregada de veneno deu ênfase as últimas duas palavras. – Gin estávamos conversando. Temos tanto em comum... Por exemplo, nenhum de nós quer filhos. Quem quer essas coisinhas chatas e barulhentas?_

_Matsumoto levou as duas mãos ao ventre, os olhos cor de gelo se derretendo em lágrimas. E Ichimaru ofegou. Aquele movimento disse tudo a ele._

_-Aproveite. – Hisana mostrou Ichimaru Gin ainda em cima da cama com um gesto teatral. – Termine com ele. Antes que ele faça isso. Antes que largue você e essa coisinha aí. E aproveitando, peça o dinheiro do aborto como idenização. – Os lábios carmins se curvaram em um sorriso maldoso. – Ou se quiser, eu posso lhe dar. – Ela disse em um tom falsamente solidário. – Não é pra isso que servem as amigas?_

_-Não pode ser real... – Rangiku balbuciou. – Não pode ser... – Levou a mão até a cabeça, tentando controlar a tontura que se seguiu._

_-Rangiku! – Gin se levantou e veio até ela. – O que houve?_

_-NÃO CHEGUE PERTO DE MIM! - A loira repeliu o toque dele._

_-Eu vou chamar um médico. – O homem de cabelos prateados disse amuado, pegando a camisa no chão. – Será que milady pode cuidar dela? – Virou-se feroz para Hisana._

_-Claro. – Hisana disse fingindo animação, sentando-se em uma poltrona. – Não irei a lugar algum. Cuidarei bem direitinho da Rangiku-chan._

_O Ichimaru saiu do quarto, lançando um último olhar a Matsumoto, sentada no chão, a cabeça encostada na cama, a fronte suada. Saiu as pressas do quarto, ainda se vestindo. Sabia que não tinha ninguém mais naquele andar, Hisana tinha o reservado só para eles. Mas ao chegar a rua, percebeu que tinha esquecido a carteira. Como pegaria um táxi para ir buscar o médico? Uma ligação nem passou pela mente turbulenta dele. A contra gosto, voltou até o quarto. E o que encontrou o assombrou profundamente._

_Rangiku arquejava, sua saia suja de sangue. Ela havia abortado._

_Hisana estava deitada na cama, a perna esticada apoiada na cabeceira. Com certa dificuldade, ela massageava o pé._

_-Devo admitir... – Ela dizia sossegada. – A tal criança era forte..._

-_Rangiku nunca mais foi a mesma._ – Gin disse com a voz fraca. – _Tive que deixá-la em uma clínica de acompanhamento psiquiátrico. Ela ficou traumatizada, e nem sempre me deixa chegar perto dela. E eu não podia deixá-la com qualquer um._

E a narrativa deixou todos paralisados de choque. E a cada palavra, algo se quebrava dentro de Toushiro. Tudo aquilo realmente acontecera a Rangiku? Ele ainda se lembrava daquele sorriso... Como ele poderia ter sumido? Não havia como imaginar o mundo sem a alegria de Matsumoto Rangiku. Ele não conseguia isso. Ele a deixara ir? Deixara. Mas apenas por que era o desejo dela. Por ele, ele nunca teria deixado de estar ao lado dela. Não fora isso que ele mais desejara?

-Toushiro... – Ichigo o chamava enquanto o empurrava para uma das cadeiras.

-Vai lá, Ichigo. – Hitsugaya disse se controlando, tendo mais ciência de seus amigos a sua volta, inclusive Orihime, que lhe estendia um copo d'água. – Vai lá tirar a Rukia de perto daquele... – E se calou. Não tinha uma palavra que definisse Ichimaru Gin. Seus pensamentos estavam confusos.

-_Hisana-san fez tudo isso? _– A voz de Rukia soou pelo interfone, chamando a atenção de todos.

-_Fez._ – Gin assentiu, seu rosto sem expressão. – _E por isso eu a matei. E eu não me arrependo. Meus único arrependimento é que não ter feito isso antes. Aquela serpente envevenou pessoas demais. Destruiu vidas demais. Não merecia viver._

-Tire-a de lá, Ichigo. – Eveline pediu, séria. Sem deixar transparecer suas emoções, como sua posição de investigadora pedia. – Eu assumo daqui.

O Kurosaki apenas assentiu e entrou na sala de interrogatório. Sua Rukia estava trêmula. Não era pra menos. Ela, sempre tão sensitiva, devia estar sofrendo com a aura maligna que Ichimaru Gin emanava. Aura tão negra que afetava a todos.

-Vamos, Rukia. – O ruivo a pegou pelos ombros e a ajudou a se levantar, sem olhar para Gin. Olhar pra ele só traria sua vontade de surrá-lo de volta.

-Me desculpe, Rukia-chan. – Gin pediu. Mas as palavras eram vazias. – Mas se seu DNA é o mesmo da Hisana, uma hora você ficará igual a ela. E eu vou impedir isso.

Os olhos azuis se arregalaram. Mas antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, antes que pudesse pensar qualquer coisa, antes que pudesse pensar qualquer coisa, Ichigo acertou um soco no rosto cínico do assassino de Kuchiki Hisana.

-Vá pro inferno, Gin! – O cientista disse feroz. – Não se faça de salvador do universo. Você não é melhor que ninguém. Tudo que aconteceu a Rangiku foi acima de tudo culpa sua! Foi você que deu a abertura para que tudo isso acontecesse! – Ele abraçou a pequena morena estática pelos ombros e a tirou dali.

Ao passar pela ante-sala, os dois lançaram um olhar para Toushiro. Mas ele parecia melhor. Parecia recuperado do choque. Ichigo se sentiu culpado por ter que deixar o amigo ali. Mas precisava tirar Rukia de perto de Gin. Saíram daquele cômodo e foram até um dos corredores, onde o Kurosaki sabia que encontraria jarras com água. Ele sentia o pequeno corpo trêmulo. Beijou o topo da cabeça dela e sussurrava palavras de consolo. Mas não demorou até que a morena começasse a soluçar.

-O que houve, Rukia? – Perguntou retoricamente, a segurando pelos ombros a sua frente. Só queria uma forma de ajudá-la. Com uma das mãos a pegou pelo queixo e levantou o rostinho lacrimoso. – Fala.

-Eu vou ser como ela, não vou? – A voz tentava ser firme, assim como as lágrimas tentavam não cair. – Má. Vou destruir a felicidade dos outros.

-Claro que não, Rukia! – O ruivo retrucou exasperado. – Você não é igual a ela!

-Como não sou, Ichigo? – As mãozinhas delicadas agarraram a camisa do Kurosaki. – Eu fui feita a partir dela. Do DNA dela. Sou igual a ela.

-Você. Não. É. Iqual. A. Ela. – Ichigo disse pausadamente. – Rukia, não é por que vocês compartilham laços genéticos que são a mesma pessoa! Não se pode pensar igual a outra pessoa, cada pessoa sente de um jeito diferente. Você não é igual a ela. – Ele acariciou o rosto de porcelana. – Você é única, entendeu?

Rukia assentiu meio sem jeito. Ichigo encostou sua testa na dela, acariciando a bochecha pálida que ficava mais rosada a cada instante. As mãos delicadas da morena pararam de apertar a camisa do ruivo, e meio atrevidas, subiram até o pescoço dele, o enlaçando. O Kurosaki mordiscou uma das bochechas coradas e em seguida, roubou os lábios rosados para si, enquanto uma das mãos, com firmeza, escorregava até a cintura delicada e a puxava para mais perto.

O que eles não perceberam é que tinham platéia.

Byakuya assistia tudo com os olhos escuros arregalados de susto.

Tinha saído daquela sala com os pensamentos em desordem. Hisana, sua preciosa Hisana, o tinha traído? Por quanto tempo? E ela tinha mesmo feito aquela barbaridade com Matsumoto Rangiku? Mas elas eram tão amigas... Não, só podia ser loucura, mentira de Ichimaru Gin. Algo para melhorar a situação dele perante o tribunal.

Mas agora, com aquela cena diante seus olhos...

Na mente conturbada do Kuchiki, aos poucos, Rukia deixava de ter os traços marcantes e decididos, que se tornavam languidos e sedutores. Aquela nos braços de Ichigo não era mais Rukia. Era Hisana. E ela pertencia a ele.

Ichigo e Rukia se afastaram minimamente quando o ar fez falta. Sem abrir os lindos olhos azuis, Rukia sorriu e abraçou o Kurosaki pela cintura, enquanto este apoiava o queixo em cima da cabeça dela e sorria tranqüilo, a enlaçando. Foi ai que o cientista notou a presença do outro.

-Byakuya? – O ruivo disse surpreso e temeroso.

Rukia, assustada ao perceber a mesma coisa que o geneticista, se soltou do abraço e virou-se para encarar seu "nii-sama". Ichigo segurou a mão dela e se preparou para enfrentar o milionário, que aos poucos saía do choque e assumia uma postura ofensiva. Aquela mulher era sua.

-O que pensa que está fazendo com ela? – O moreno se aproximava. Ichigo não recuou nenhum passo. – Ela pertence a mim.

-Talvez no seu universo onde tudo te rodeia não tenha chegado a notícia, Byakuya. – O Kurosaki retrucou. – Mas o tempo de escravidão já acabou. Ela não pertence a você. Ela não pertence a ninguém.

Byakuya olhou para Rukia. A imagem dela e de Hisana se confundiam. Na mente do Kuchiki uma única certeza: Ela lhe pertencia, e ele iria levá-la com ele.

-Não ficarei aqui tendo essa discussão inútil. – Byakuya pegou o braço de Rukia o puxou, apertando para evitar uma possível fuga. – Vamos.

Mas o Kuchiki não teve opção a não ser soltá-la ao sentir o golpe em seu pulso, que Ichigo efetuara com maestria e o rosto contorcido em fúria. No instante seguinte, o Kurosaki a empurrou delicadamente para trás e empurrou Byakuya para a parede, segurando a gola de seu palitó.

-Nunca mais faça isso. – Os olhos castanhos tinham laivos vermelhos. – Nunca mais nem sonhe em machucá-la. Ela é uma pessoa. Tem sentimentos e pensa por si própria. E eu não vou deixar você tirar isso dela. Você pode mandar e desmandar no seu imperiozinho, mas não vai alcançá-la.

-Mas vocês já estão brigando de novo? – A voz firme e irritada de Eveline soou no corredor. – Ichigo, solta o Kuchiki?

Ichigo nem se mexeu. A Yoshioka se preparava para algo mais drástico, mas sentiu um toque em seu braço. Era Rukia pedindo com o olhar permissão para cuidar disso ela mesma.

-Ichigo. – Rukia chamou. – Acalme-se. Está tudo bem. Ele não me machucou.

Pouco a pouco, o Kurosaki se acalmou. Lentamente, ele soltou as vestes do Kuchiki, que ainda o encarava furioso. E o fato de Ichigo ter recuado ao simples pedido de Rukia o irritou ainda mais. Como poderia aquilo? Como o cientista se acalmava tão facilmente, ao simples pedido dela?

-Vamos ver quem ganha essa disputa, Kurosaki. – Byakuya quase rosnava. – Não faz idéia do que eu estou disposto a dar para recuperá-la.

-Eu faço sim, Byakuya. – Ichigo se empertigou. – E sei também que não fará isso. Não está pensando direito. Uma hora vai cair a ficha.

-Ora seu... – O Kuchiki ia avançando mais uma vez, mas foi parado por Eveline.

-Chega, Byakuya. – Ela disse meio irritada, o segurando pelo braço. – Minha sala. Agora.

E o largando se virou para seguir até o escritório, resmungando em um francês rápido e ríspido que deveria ter escutado sua mãe e ter se formado em Artes Cênicas ou Jornalismo.

Byakuya encarou o casal mais uma vez, todas as emoções bem escondidas. Só depois ele seguiu a detetive. Ichigo o acompanhou com o olhar até que ele sumisse no fim do corredor. Só depois ele trouxe Rukia até si e a abraçou, escondendo o rosto entre os fios negros.

-Vai ficar tudo bem. – Ele prometeu. Só não ficou claro se para ela ou para si mesmo.

_- Karakura 17/01/2011 15h19min __–_

-Exijo que ela vá para minha casa. - Byakuya disse entrando na sala de Eveline. - Ela não fica mais um dia com aquele cientista.

-Ela quem? - A morena perguntou sossegada, sentada em sua confortável cadeira.

O Kuchiki engasgou na resposta. Ela quem? Quem ele queria de volta? Só então a verdade nua e crua caiu sobre sua cabeça. As palavras de Ichigo ecoaram em sua mente. O Kurosaki tinha razão. Feria o orgulho de Byakuya admitir isso, mas Ichigo tinha razão.

-Mais calmo? - Eveline perguntou solícita.

-Sim. - Byakuya sentou-se em uma das cadeiras a frente da mesa. - Peço desculpas pelo meu comportamento.

-Está tudo bem. - A morena sorriu compreensiva. - É natural. Na verdade, se saiu muito bem. Na França, alguém em seu lugar teria cometido um assassinato.

Byakuya assentiu, meio grato pela compreensão.

-Irá continuar a acompanhar a investigação? - A Yoshioka perguntou suavemente. - Não é obrigado a isso. O estado pode mover a ação e nomear um promotor. Não precisa se envolver.

-Hisana era minha esposa. – Kuchiki Byakuya disse firme. – É minha responsabilidade, e irei arcar com ela.

Eveline assentiu, nenhum pouco surpresa.

-Certo. – Ela apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e o rosto nas mãos, sorrindo de lado. – Espero que supere seus problemas com o Ichigo então.

-Aquele moleque arrogante... – Uma veia saltou na testa do Kuchiki.

-Ele tem vinte seis, não é tão novo assim... – A Yoshioka riu. – E você não é exatamente o rei da modéstia, Byakuya.

Byakuya arregalou os olhos, e encarou a detetive com curiosidade. Ela a tinha chamado pelo nome?

Lentamente, ela se levantou e ficou de frente a ele, se encostando na mesa atrás dela, e debruçando-se para ficar com o rosto na mesma altura que o do moreno.

-Não adianta se desesperar, Byakuya. – Ela disse suave, uma estranha emoção nos olhos negros. – Eu sei o que você está sentindo. Eu entrei na policia para poder investigar a morte do meu pai. Ele era uma espécie de herói pra mim. Na investigação eu descobri que ele tinha culpa no cartório. Mas isso não apaga meu amor por ele, e nem as lembranças da minha infância, onde ele era o melhor pai do mundo. – Ela pôs uma mão no rosto masculino. – Não vale a pena fugir. Mesmo sendo ilusão, as lembranças boas sempre devem permanecer.

Byakuya ficou sem palavras diante daquilo. O gelo em volta do seu coração trincou. Será que estava derretendo? Ele não sabia a resposta. Na verdade, a única coisa em que ele estava pensando era como o sorriso de Yoshioka Eveline era lindo.

_- Karakura 17/01/2011 16h48min –_

Toushiro e Riruka andavam pelo jardim bem-cuidado da clinica. Hitsugaya queria ir sozinho, mas os amigos não queriam permitir. No fim, convenceram o Doutor em Biologia a levar a Dokugamine, uma vez que ela morava perto dali.

-Eu só não queria que você viesse sozinho. – Riruka disse num tom de quem se desculpa. – Sabemos que você vai ficar abalado. E não queremos e meta o carro em um poste.

-Tudo bem, Riruka. – Toushiro disse encarando o chão. – Eu não pensei que ia querer estar acompanhado. É mais fácil.

-Se quiser eu ligo pro resto! – Ela retrucou numa tentativa de fazer piada. – Ulquiorra e Ichigo chegam aqui no instante!

-Não precisa. – Hitsugaya riu. – Ichigo ficaria me analisando pra ter certeza que eu não estou prestes a ter um ataque cardíaco e Ulquiorra ficaria tentando me convencer de não ir. Eles não fazem por mal, mas...

-Eu sei. – A Dokugamine chocou seu ombro no dele. – No fundo, todos nós achamos que os outros três são três crianças que precisam ser cuidadas.

-Tem razão. – Ele riu retribuindo o gesto. E o riso se perdeu ao ver a silhueta conhecida de Matsumoto Rangiku sentada de costas para eles em um banco a poucos metros.

Riruka tirou a mão de dentro do bolso do casaco e segurou a do amigo, a apertando por um instante. E depois a soltou. Ela sabia que era uma coisa que ele precisava fazer sozinho. Alias, todos eles sabiam. Cuidadosamente, Toushiro foi até aquela mulher que fora sua paixão enquanto ele morara nos EUA. E que lhe fora roubada quando ela resolvera voltar para o Japão.

Os olhos esmeraldinos do cientistas se encheram de angustia ao encará-la de frente. Os olhos cor de gelo estavam vagos, e ela acariciava um gatinho de pelúcia. De repente, ela se vira para ele, apertando os olhos, se esforçando para reconhecê-lo.

-Toushiro? – Ela chamou o nome dele lentamente. – Está atrasado. A palestra já terminou. Sabe quem era o botânico? Um tal de Ichimaru Gin. Não gostei muito dele. O que você acha?

-Desculpe. – Hitsugaya se agachou na frente dela, pegando as duas mãos femininas. Ele resolveu participar daquele teatro que a mente dela fez para se proteger. – O trânsito estava um horror. Perdi muita coisa?

Riruka observava de longe, os olhos cor de rubi arregalados de terror. Suas mãos estavam em seu ventre. As lembranças do dia em que seu mundo ruíra tentaram vir a tona, mas ela as controlou. Mas... quão perto ela tinha chegado de ficar na mesma situação de Rangiku?

_- Karakura 17/01/2011 __21h29min –_

Riruka estava em um restaurante perto de seu condomínio. Estava sentada ao balcão, bebendo uma _piña colada_ enquanto esperava uma mesa ficar vaga. Não estava afim de cozinhar. E nem de ficar com os amigos. Todos tinham os próprios problemas e ela não queria ser mais um. E também queria um tempo para pensar. Estava abalada com a visita a Rangiku. Estava abalada com a volta de Tsukishima. E ela teria que aprender a ficar de pé sozinha.

-Tenho que dar algum motivo praqueles idiotas terem orgulho de mim. – Ela disse sorrindo triste enquanto girava a bebida em seu copo.

-Mais orgulho que eles já tem? – A voz que pronunciou essa frase fez que correntes elétricas percorressem o corpo da Dokugamine e a fizessem ficar de pé, virada para o recém-chegado.

-Tsukishima. – Ela disse ofegante, levando a mão ao peito.

**- Fim do capítulo 08 –**

_Primeiramente eu quero dizer: ESTOU LIVRE! LIVRE COMO UMA BORBOLETA! ESTOU DE FÉRIAS! Ok, ignorem o surto da escritora.__ É a felicidade._

_Por favor, qualquer dúvida referente ao capítulo, me digam, terei o maior prazer em esclarecê-la._

_Agradecimentos a quem deixou review:_ **NandaKuchiki, Mi Yuuki x, luryane, Maah-chan, JJDani, Kynn-chan, Tsuki Yume e ShihouinEveline.**

_Reviews anônimas são permitidas, então mesmo que não tenha conta, deixe review e alegre meu dia!_

_Beijos e até a próxima!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Projeto Kuchiki**

**Autora: Iamela Freitas**

**- Capítulo 09 -**

_- Karakura 17/01/2011 __21h32min –_

Riruka tentava controlar sua respiração. Era difícil com ele tão perto. Tsukishima estava sorrindo educadamente para ela, mas seus olhos eram lascivos e sedutores. Ela conhecia bem aquela pose. Não fora assim que ele a conquistara? Mas... aos poucos, uma fúria surgiu dentro dela. Como Shukuurou Tsukishima podia agir como se nada tivesse acontecido?

Os olhos cor de rubi se estreitaram, os punhos femininos cerraram-se. Ela odiava aquele homem. Fora ele que destruira sua vida.

-Você não mudou nada. - Ela cuspiu as palavras com asco.

-Não posso dizer o mesmo pra você. - Havia uma estranha emoção nos olhos escuros dele. Emoção que Riruka ignorou. Decerto era uma mentira. - Está ainda mais bonita, deixou o cabelo crescer. - Ele tentou pegar uma mecha, mas foi impedido pela Dokugamine, que deu um tapa no seu pulso.

-Não seja ridículo. - Ela disse com desdém. - Some, volta pro inferno, ou seja lá onde você estava.

-É aqui que eu quero estar, Riru. - Ele sussurrou.

-Só meus amigos podem me chamar de Riru. Pra você é Dokugamine. - Riruka foi firme.

-Vai me tratar como um desconhecido? - Tsukishima riu divertido.

-Eu não te conheço. - A Dokugamine disse com um tom emocionado. - Demorou até que eu percebesse. Mesmo depois que você saiu por aquela porta, levando tudo, eu demorei a perceber que não te conhecia. Mas agora meus olhos estão abertos.

-Riruka, vai dar certo dessa vez... - O Shukuurou tentou tocar a face aveludada, mas foi impedido pela mesma.

-Acha que eu sou idiota? - Riruka riu irônica, cruzando os braços, os olhos cintilando de desprezo. - Eu só te esperei por cinco minutos. Depois desses cinco minutos, a burra aqui aprendeu a lição. - E passou por ele, o fuzilando com o olhar, caminhando em direção a porta.

Ela respirou fundo, se controlando pra não chorar, por causa da lembrança daquele dia que preencheu sua mente.

**Te vejo errando e isso não é pecado****  
><strong>**Exceto quando faz outra pessoa sangrar****  
><strong>**Te vejo sonhando e isso dá medo****  
><strong>**Perdido num mundo que não dá pra entrar**

_Riruka estava debruçada em cima de um livro de química, sem prestar atenção realmente. Estava preocupada com Tsukishima. A cada dia ele ficava mais distante, algo de misterioso o rondava. E ela não podia falar daquilo com ninguém, já que nenhum de seus amigos gostava de Tsukishima. Ela não se importava muito com aquilo. Mas doía ter que ficar longe de Ichigo, Toushiro e Ulquiorra. Eles não confiavam no companheiro da Dokugamine._

_Ela__ não queria ficar longe daqueles três. Eram inseparáveis desde o primeiro dia de Havard. Mas eles tinham que entender a decisão dela vir pro Japão. Era ali que Tsukishima estava se esforçando para fazer seu próprio negócio, que ainda era um mistério para a bioquímica. Ela o amava. Faria tudo por ele._

_Riruka esfregou os olhos, olhando as pessoas na biblioteca. __Pouquíssimas. A maioria preferia usar a internet para pesquisar. Ela sorriu ao imaginar a cara que os amigos, adoradores de livros, fariam. Talvez quando chegasse em casa, devesse ligar pra eles.__Mas a lembrança de Tsukishima, tão sombrio, a lhe esperar em casa a fez desistir da idéia. Devia se esforçar em descobrir o que ele tinha. E com esse pensamento, ela juntou suas coisas e se dirigiu a seu apartamento._

**Você está saindo da minha vida****  
><strong>**E parece que vai demorar****  
><strong>**Se não souber voltar ao menos mande notícias****  
><strong>**Cê acha que eu sou louca****  
><strong>**Mas tudo vai se encaixar**

_-Tsuki... shima? - Riruka chamou incerta, uma das mãos ainda na maçaneta, a outra ainda segurando uma pasta junto ao corpo. - Aonde vai? - As sobrancelhas se uniram em preocupação._

_Shukuurou Tsukishima fechou a última mala que estava em cima do sofá, e sorriu para Riruka. Ela queria que aquele __sorriso a acalmasse, mas sua preocupação e medo só aumentaram. O que estava acontecendo?_

_-Estou indo pra Europa. - Ele informou._

_-Certo. - Riruka assentiu, entrou na sua sala de estar, ignorando as inúmeras malas. Largou sua pasta na mesinha de centro e cruzou os braços. - E não pensou em me __dizer antes? E por que está levando tudo isso? E quando volta?_

_-Acabei de saber que vou viajar. - Tsukishima suspirou sossegado. - Estou me mudando pra Europa._

_O chão embaixo dos pés da Dokugamine se abriu._

_-Eu queria ter outra forma de fazer isso. - O moreno se aproximou, pegando o rosto bem feito entre as duas__ mãos. - Mas não dá mais, Riru._

_-Como? - Riruka forçou sua voz a sair, o desespero nítido. _

_-Desculpe, Riru. - Tsukishima lhe lançava um olhar __sincero. - Eu vou deixar dinheiro suficiente pra você passar uns dias em um hotel e depois ir pra Inglaterra. Kurosaki e Hitsugaya estão lá, não é?_

_Então a Dokugamine reagiu, repelindo as mãos que tocavam seu rosto, uma fúria tomando conta da face bem feita._

_-Eu não preciso de esmola. - Ela rosnou. - Eu não preciso de nada, sai daqui! - As lágrimas começaram a escorrer. - Eu não preciso de mais nada vindo de__ você. Já chega. Não quero ouvir. - Ela cobriu os lábios com uma mão enquanto ela recuava._

_-Não faz assim, Riru... - O moreno estendeu a mão, mas a recolheu, uma angústia em seu olhar._

_-E você quer que eu faça como? - Riruka riu sem humor, mordendo o lábio inferior. __- Tudo que eu já podia ter feito em fiz. Eu larguei toda uma vida pra vir ficar aqui com você! Ichigo, Toushiro e Ulquiorra detestam você, e eles são minha família! E eu fui contra eles! Eu larguei minha pesquisa, meu emprego tudo por você. - O Dokugamine afundou as mãos nos fios púrpuras, os rubis se desmanchando em lágrimas desesperadas. - O que eu posso fazer ainda? Tudo que estava ao meu alcance eu já fiz._

_Tsukishima colocou uma mão no bolso e pegou uma das malas, erguendo a guia para em seguida puxá-la. Ele voltou a olhar para aquela que lhe conquistara com seu jeito espoletado. Mas o que podia fazer? Queria uma vida melhor que aquela. Era ambicioso. Não podia se contentar com tão pouco._

_-Eu te amo, Riruka. - Tsukishima sussurrou, puxando a mala e se dirigindo para a porta._

_-Então fica... - Riruka se encostou na parede ao lado da porta._

_O Shukuurou hesitou com a mão na maçaneta. Queria pegá-la em seus braços e __pedir perdão, e dizer que ficaria. Mas não dava. Saiu dali, saiu da vida da Dokugamine._

_Riruka ficou encostada na parede, esperando, enquanto as lágrimas caiam. Com certeza ele iria voltar, claro que ele iria voltar. Ele não poderia simplesmente ir embora.__Mas passou-se horas e ninguém veio. Ele não voltaria._

_Ela__ não tinha mais nada. Tinha deixado tudo para trás para ficar com aquele homem. E agora ele a tinha deixado pra trás. Ela tinha sonhado tanto em viver pra sempre com ele, construir uma família... Mas aquilo havia sido roubado.__Ela não tinha pelo que viver._

_Enxugou as lágrimas e se dirigiu até o banheiro, tirando um vidro de comprimidos de sonífero. E sem hesitar, colou seus lábios na tampa e o virou, desejando dormir pra sempre._

**Tô aproveitando cada segundo****  
><strong>**Antes que isso aqui vire uma tragédia**

Riruka esperava um táxi, mais controlada, mesmo repassando os acontecimentos em sua mente. Os olhos cor de rubi ainda estavam marejados. Mas ela já tinha superado tudo aquilo. Ela _tinha_ que ter superado aquilo. Suspirou, passando a mão por entre os fios púrpuras e parando na nuca, enquanto olhava melancolicamente para o chão.

-Riruka. - Uma voz masculina a chamou por trás, e ela praticamente gemeu de frustração. - Pelo menos uma carona eu posso te oferecer?

-Não. - Foi a resposta. - Some daqui.

-Riruka... - Ele chamou. - Eu vou reconquistar você. - Prometeu.

-Não. - A Dokugamine balbuciou. - Você já me feriu demais.

Tsukishima ignorou a frase dela e a virou de frente pra ele. Ela estava fazendo de tudo para não se render as lágrimas. A prensou no carro que estava ali próximo, acariciando a pele macia.

-Não, por favor... - Riruka pediu, uma lágrima escorrendo por sua bochecha.

Mas no instante seguinte os lábios rosados foram comprimidos pelos exigentes dele.

**E não adianta nem procurar****  
><strong>**Em outros timbres, outros risos****  
><strong>**Eu estava aqui o tempo todo****  
><strong>**Só você não viu**

_- Karakura 18/01/2011 03h44min -_

Ela amarrou os longos cabelos em um rabo de cavalo, se levantando da cama onde Tsukishima dormia. Já vestia o vestido verde-esmeralda, e procurava seus sapatos pelo apartamento. Um sorriso enfeitava o rosto bonito. Mas não era um sorriso de felicidade. Era um sorriso de uma arrogante vitória.

Ignorava com maestria as lembranças daqueles momentos em que o moreno sussurrara em seu ouvido que nunca tinha deixado de amá-la. Não importava. Era como assistir um filme em que não se está interessado. Achou os saltos negros na sala, e sentando-se no sofá, os calçou. E ali parou, se lembrando da última parte daquela história. A única que ela não se permitira nunca esquecer.

_As __pálpebras estavam pesadas. Ela toda parecia ser feita de chumbo. Lentamente, foi abrindo os olhos cor de rubi. A única coisa que enxergou em um primeiro momento foi a cor branca. Mas logo um rosto conhecido entrou em sua linha de visão, emoldurado por longos cabelos castanhos avermelhados._

_-Riruka-chan! - Inoue exclamou, os olhos marejados e inchados. Ela devia ter chorado muito. Riruka se sentiu culpada. - Que bom que acordou. Ulquiorra, ela abriu os olhos!_

_Então Ulquiorra apareceu do lado de Orihime, __olheiras embaixo de seus olhos verdes, que transbordavam alívio por ver a amiga acordada._

_-Finalmente - Ele disse. - Vou avisar aos outros que a idiota acordou._

_-Não fale assim com ela, Ulquiorra. - Inoue ralhou, virando o rosto pra ele._

_-Tudo bem, acho que mereço. - A voz de Riruka não passava de um murmúrio rouco._

_O Schiffer sorriu de lado por um breve momento e saiu, indo em busca de não se sabe mais quem._

_-Orihime? - A bioquímica chamou. - Como cheguei aqui?_

_-Os __responsáveis pela mudança do Shuukurou-san lhe acharam. - Os lábios de Inoue se retorceram de desagrado ao mencionar o homem. - Então ligaram pra uma ambulância. Daqui do hospital ligaram pro Ulquiorra e viemos. - Orihime pegou a mão da Dokugamine entre as suas. - Está aqui a três dias. - Se sentou em uma cadeira ao lado da cabeceira da cama hospitalar com certa dificuldade._

_Riruka virou um pouco o rosto e pode visualizar a barriga enorme de Inoue, já no oitavo mês de gestação. Sorriu._

_-Quem mais está aqui? - A Dokugamine perguntou com esforço._

_-Veja você mesma. - Orihime sorriu olhando em direção a porta._

_Riruka virou seu rosto para o outro lado, e seus olhos cor de rubi se arregalaram a ver quem entrava._

_-Olha quem resolveu acordar. - Toushiro cruzou os braços, se aproximando da cabeceira, do lado oposto onde Inoue estava sentada. - Vamos esperar que você não queira dormir por um tempo._

_A Dokugamine olhou nos olhos verdes esmeraldinos, que geralmente eram irritadiços e indiferentes, mas naquele momento estavam aliviados e preocupados._

_-Vamos passar várias noites em claro falando besteira. - Ela afirmou, __sorrindo._

_-Então é melhor combinar algo com o Ichigo, ele é o metido que consegue passar uma semana sem dormir. - Hitsugaya sorriu de lado, discreto._

_Riruka mordeu o lábio, e vagarosamente direcionou seu olhar a figura que estava na porta, ao lado de Ulquiorra._

_Ichigo.__De todos os seus amigos, ele era o que menos gostava de Tsukishima, e que mais tinha sido contra ao namoro da amiga. E lá estava ele._

_-Oi, Ichigo. - Ela tentou sorrir.__O Kurosaki hesitou por um instante, mas depois os braços que estavam cruzados se soltaram e rendido ele se aproximou da cama._

_-Vê se não apronta mais uma dessas, ok? - Ele pediu.__ – E se fizer, avisa antes. É complicado pegar um vôo em Londres sem ter reservado passagem antes._

_-Eu só estou dando trabalho. - Riruka ficou envergonhada. - Orihime devia ficar em casa, descansando._

_-Não se preocupe, Riruka-chan. - Inoue se apressou em dizer, a essa altura Ulquiorra já estava postado as suas costas, tocando seus ombros. - Se a bebê querer nascer, está no lugar certo. O que importa agora é que você está bem._

_-Quanto tempo ainda vou ficar__ aqui? - Foi a pergunta da paciente._

_Os presentes se entreolharam, evitando olhar a Dokugamine. Ulquiorra puxou Orihime delicadamente para que ela se levantasse, e aos sussurros, pediu que ela esperasse do lado de fora. Ela atendeu o pedido sem reclamar, sabia que aquele era algo que era melhor ser tratado entre os quatro. Estava com lágrimas nos olhos e afagando a própria barriga que levava sua filha._

_-O que foi? - Riruka se alarmou. - Por que a Hime-chan teve que sair?_

_-Riruka. - O Schiffer tomou a palavra, depois de respirar fundo. - Você vai receber alta depois de concluir o pós-operatório. Mas será logo, não se preocupe._

_-Pós operatório? – A Dokugamine estranhou. – Mas eu tive uma overdose, não precisava de cirurgia._

_-É que... – Foi a vez de Toushiro. – você estava grávida._

_-Inoue autorizou o aborto por ser sua parente, mas – Ichigo se apressava em defender a outra. – não tinha como o bebê sobreviver, e ela queria salvar sua vida._

_-Tudo bem, não é culpa dela. Eu fiz a besteira. – Riruka disse com a voz embargada pelo choro que subia por sua garganta. – Quanto tempo de gestação?_

_-Dois meses. Era pra ser um procedimento simples, mas você teve uma hemorragia interna. - Ulquiorra prosseguiu. - Isso trouxe complicações e... efeitos colaterais. - Se interrompeu, hesitando._

_-Que efeitos? - A bioquímica perguntou sem ar, as lágrimas ameaçando cair novamente._

_Os amigos da cientista se entreolharam, decidindo mudamente quem daria a triste notícia._

_-Riruka - Hitsugaya pegou a responsabilidade. - Infelizmente... Você... Ficou estéril._

Seu mais acalentado sonho tinha sido ser mãe. E aquilo lhe tinha sido roubado. E a culpa era dele. Fora por causa dele que tentara se matar. Era por causa dele que ela fazia coisas inconseqüentes. Coisas perigosas. Coisas que prejudicavam a própria. Aquele amor era uma doença.

**Você tá sempre indo e vindo, tudo bem****  
><strong>**Dessa vez eu já vesti minha armadura****  
><strong>**E mesmo que nada funcione****  
><strong>**Eu estarei de pé, de queixo erguido****  
><strong>**Depois você me vê vermelha e acha graça****  
><strong>**Mas eu não ficaria bem na sua estante**

-Onde vai? - A voz dele soou próxima.

-Pra casa. -Ela respondeu sem olhá-lo, se pondo de pé. - Volte pra cama, não precisa me levar até a porta.

-Achei que estava tudo bem entre nós. - Tsukishima suspirou, colocando as mãos nas calças de moletom. Estava sem camisa.

-E por que achou isso? - Riruka se virou para ele os olhos arregalados e a mão no pescoço, de forma teatral. - No mundo de hoje, não precisa ter um relacionamento pra ir pra cama com outra pessoa.

-Não seja ridícula. - O Shukuurou se irritou.

-Não estou sendo ridícula. - A Dokugamine retrucou. - Estou sendo realista. Eu nunca vou voltar pra você.

-Vai guardar rancor? - Ele perguntou divertido.

-Eu devia odiar você depois do que você fez. - Os olhos cor de rubi se estreitaram perigosamente. - Mas nem isso você merece.

-Riruka, eu já pedi perdão. - Tsukishima a pegou pelos ombros, exasperado. - Dessa vez eu vou fazer dar certo.

-Por que você acha que tudo é fácil? - A Dokugamine perguntou, a cabeça levemente inclinada pro lado, os olhos febris, os lábios trêmulos. - Acha que é só voltar, acenar com a mão e eu volto correndo pra você? Acha que tem esse poder todo? Novidade pra você: Você. Não. Tem. - Sem hesitar, ela empurrou as mãos dele e pegou sua bolsa e sobretudo em cima do sofá.

-Vai mesmo embora? - Ele perguntou retórico, provando pela primeira vez o amargo sabor da derrota.

-Sabe - Riruka voltou a se virar para ele, um sorriso de desprezo divertido cruzando seus lábios. - pode ser uma boa experiência para você. Ser abandonado. - Ela articulou bem as palavras, de um jeito quase cruel e depois sorriu, falsamente amigável. - Foi divertido hoje a noite, mas tenho que voltar. - E ela abriu a porta e saiu. Deixando para trás um Tsukishima totalmente perplexo, com uma vontade de ir atrás dela e contar tudo, seus motivos, cada passo que ele deu. Mas ele não fez.

-Ela aprendeu. - Disse com um sorriso triste. - Aquela menina cresceu. Que pena. O que foi que eu fiz? - Ele escondeu o rosto nas mãos por um instante. - Mas é incrível... como ela continua me fascinando.

**Só por hoje não quero mais te ver****  
><strong>**Só por hoje não vou tomar minha dose de você****  
><strong>**Cansei de chorar feridas que não se fecham, não se curam****  
><strong>**E essa abstinência uma hora vai passar**

Riruka andava pela rua, mais em paz do que se sentira em todos aqueles anos. Finalmente entendera. Finalmente tomara o controle. Ela não deixara de amá-lo. Mas ela se tornara mais forte que aquele amor. Naquela noite, totalmente rendida nos braços dele, quando se livrara daquele bloqueio que pusera em si mesma para não pensar nele, ela entendera.

Mesmo perdida entre as mil sensações que existiam ao estar nos braços dele, ela esteve de alguma forma consciente o tempo inteiro. Podia parar quando quiser. Se não o fez, foi por que não quis fazer uma cena de garota puritana que não suporta ser tocada por aquele que tanto a magoou. Queria mostrar que tinha amadurecido, não era mais a garota cdf que ele tinha encontrado em Havard, fazendo Doutorado.

Ela errara tentando fugir. No momento em que resolveu enfrentar, descobriu o quanto estava mais forte. Ela ainda o amava. Mas ela já não era dependente desse amor como outrora. E a cada dia que passava, ela o amava menos. Lentamente, aquele amor ia sumindo. Finalmente Riruka havia entendido que estava forte o suficiente para se levantar e seguir em frente.

E estava passando da hora.

_- Karakura 18/01/2011 __07h57min –_

Ichigo comia um biscoito de chocolate enquanto escrevia uma equação em um quadro-negro em seu quarto, que mais parecia um laboratório misturado com biblioteca. Em uma mesa próxima, estavam os rascunhos do Projeto que originara Rukia. O riso parou, dando lugar ao semblante preocupado. Ele não era de acreditar em nada que ele não pudesse ver ou provar, mas não conseguia ignorar o mal-pressentimento que o assolou por toda a madrugada.

-O que aquela cabeça oca anda aprontando? - O Kurosaki voltou a olhar o celular descarregado após tantas ligações mal-sucedidas para Riruka.

E ele sabia que não fora o único a tentar. Toushiro e Ulquiorra ligaram pra ele, em procura de noticias da outra. Os três só sossegaram quando o Schiffer avisou, muito irritado, que a bioquímica sem juízo tinha chegado dizendo que tinha esquecido de avisar que ia sair. Mas os três prosseguiam preocupados. Riruka era maluca, mas não irresponsável daquele jeito.

-Ichigo? - Uma voz feminina o chamou da porta.

-Já acordou? Geralmente você fica desmaiada até eu ir te rebocar. - Ele sorriu ao ver Rukia.

-A Riruka-chan está bem. - Rukia disse placidamente. - Sei que está preocupado, mas ela está melhor que nunca.

O ruivo a olhou com curiosidade por um instante. Como ela podia saber aquilo tudo? E não era apenas naquela vez. Rukia sempre parecia saber o que as pessoas ao seu redor sentiam. Como ela conseguia? Ele queria ir vasculhar e revisar todo o projeto, mas tinha coisas mais importantes pra fazer.

-Com fome? - Perguntou tirando o jaleco branco e o jogando em cima do quadro-negro.

_- Karakura 18/01/2011 __08h22min –_

Eveline estava debruçada sobre a mesa, a cabeça apoiada nos braços. Os cabelos negros e cacheados soltos, como um manto negro sobre ela.

-Eveline-san - Um policial entrou. - Está aqui o...

-Eu sei quem tá aqui. - Ela disse irritada, sem se mover. - Quem mais aparece aqui a essa hora? Manda o Byakuya entrar.

-Sim senhora. - O policial bateu continência hesitante. Talvez ela estivesse vendo. Talvez não.

A Yoshioka ao ouvir a portar ser fechada, se endireitou na cadeira e começou a prender o cabelo num rabo-de-cavalo. Era o melhor pra hora do serviço, que se Deus permitisse, estaria prestes a acabar. Mas ela não pode prosseguir com suas divagações. Kuchiki Byakuya entrou na sala.

-Por que você não age como uma pessoa normal e apenas liga? - Eveline perguntou meio sonolenta, apoiando o rosto em uma das mãos. - Posso dar meu telefone pra quando você não me achar na delegacia.

-O que preciso tratar com a senhorita não pode ser por telefone. - Byakuya retrucou sem se abalar.

-Então fala logo. - Ela disse impaciente. - Passei vinte quatro horas direto aqui e estou louca para voltar pra minha casa e me jogar na minha cama, mon cher.

O Kuchiki se sentou a frente da francesa, escolhendo as palavras.

-Senhorita, eu conversei com meu advogado sobre o depoimento de Ichimaru Gin e... - Ele foi interrompido quando a detetive se levantou bruscamente.

-Você fez o que? - Os olhos negros se apertram perigosamente. - Eu não disse que nenhuma palavra daquele depoimento não deveria sair daqui?

-Meu advogado é da minha inteira confiança. - Byakuya retrucou.

-Mas não é da minha. - A Yoshioka pos as mãos na mesa e se debruçou, deixando seus olhos na altura dos olhos do homem. - Sou eu que estou conduzindo essa investigação. Passe por cima da minha autoridade mais uma vez e só vai saber o que está acontecendo no dia que eu liberar o inquérito. Mas agora, termine de dizer o que você aprontou.

-Matsumoto Rangiku. - O Kuchiki prosseguiu. - Ela pode sujar o nome de Hisana. Quero que essa parte do depoimento seja retirada. Me comprometerei em dar uma boa indenização a ela.

-Impossível. - A morena foi firme e direta. Pôs-se ereta e cruzou os braços, e começou a andar. - Primeiro. O que você não interessa para a justiça. Segundo. Esse é o motivo do crime. Não pode ser retirado. Terceiro. Dinheiro não paga o que foi feito contra Rangiku. - Ela parou atrás da cadeira do milionário. - Sua esposa não era santa. Certo que isso não era razão dela ser assassinada, mas ela ser assassinada não a tornou uma mártir, para que sua memória seja mantida imaculada.

-Você não entende. - Byakuya se levantou e ficou de frente para a detetive. - Não só o nome de Hisana ficaria sujo, mas todo o nome dos Kuchiki sofreria a mácula. Isso não pode acontecer. - Hesitou por um instante. - Pagarei o que for, é só pedir.

Yoshioka Eveline ficou de boca aberta, a expressão confusa.

-Está me... oferecendo dinheiro - Ela falava pausadamente, com calma. - para eu editar o depoimento do Ichimaru?

-Claro que isso ficaria apenas entre nós. - O moreno sussurrou. - Posso convencer os outros a não falarem nada.

-Ah claro. - Eveline sorriu. - Kuchiki Byakuya. - A expressão dela ficou séria de repente. - Você está preso por tentativa de suborno.

-Como disse? - O Kuchiki pareceu confuso, rompendo a face sem emoções.

-Foi o que ouviu. - A detetive sorriu angelical. - Você vai pra cela por bem ou por mal? - Exibiu as algemas dependuradas em seu indicador, balançando como um pêndulo.

-Não pode estar falando sério. - Byakuya se irritou.

-Vai resistir a prisão? - Ela perguntou rindo marotamente.

O Kuchiki ia dizer mais algumas coisa, mas Eveline aplicou um chute rápido na lateral da perna esquerda dele, fazendo-o cair no chão. Com perícia, ela o algemou, e com certo esforço, o puxou pra cima, pondo-o de pé.

-Eu não ia resistir a prisão. - Ele disse entre dentes.

-Desculpe, _eu_ não resisti a te algemar. - Eveline disse fazendo beicinho, de um jeito brincalhão. - Kensuke! - Chamou. O policial não demorou a entrar. - Leva o bonitão aqui pra refletir numa cela. -E voltou a se dirigir a Byakuya. - Vou conversar com você logo, logo.

O policial puxou o Kuchiki bruscamente, mas mesmo assim Byakuya conseguia fuzilar Eveline com o olhar, enquanto era retirado da sala da mesma.

-Ah, Byakuya. - A Yoshioka disse para si mesma, sorrindo, sentando-se na mesa, quando ficou sozinha. - Você ainda tem muito a aprender.

_- Karakura 18/01/2011 08:30 __–_

-O que é isso? - Rukia perguntou curiosa quando Ichigo pôs em seu prato uma coisa plana, com uma espécie de quadriculado queimado por cima.

-Waffles. - O Kurosaki explicou. - Aprendi a fazer na Inglaterra. Deu vontade de comer. - Disse pegando o próprio prato e dando uma enorme garfada.

-É bom. - A morena disse entre garfadas.

Ichigo parou de comer por um instante, a observando. Rukia olhava distraidamente pela janela, os olhos azuis quietos, de um jeito que ele nunca viu. Aqueles olhos estavam sempre vorazes, cada vez querendo conhecer mais. Querendo ver mais.

-O que houve, Rukia? - Ele perguntou afagando a bochecha pálida. - Está tão quieta.

A morena sorriu tristemente, pedindo desculpas com o olhar, tocando a mão masculina que estava em seu rosto.

-Estou com medo. - Ela disse envergonhada. - De um dia eu ter que ficar longe de você.

-Eu também tenho medo de esse dia existir. - O ruivo foi sincero. - Mas não importa se um dia a gente vá ter que ficar longe um do outro. Por que vai ter um dia em que vamos no reencontrar.

Rukia sorriu mais feliz, e depois de hesitar um instante, se levantou e em seguida sentou no colo do Kurosaki, o abraçando. Ichigo retribuiu o abraço, para no instante seguinte puxá-la uns centímetros para trás e roubar os lábios rosados para si. Uma das mãos dele subia e descia pelas costas da morena, enquanto a outra estava perdida entre os fios negros.

Porém, mais uma vez o telefone soou. O Kurosaki gemeu frustrado ao se separar de Rukia, que riu e escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço masculino, enquanto ele se esticava pra pegar o telefone na parede.

-Alô. - Ichigo atendeu, ainda fazendo um carinho em Rukia.

-Ichigo. - Era Riruka, em um tom urgente. - A Yui tá no hospital. Vem pra cá agora.

-O que aconteceu? - O Kurosaki se alarmou.

-A Hime-chan a deixou na sala, por um instante e a pestinha se mandou pra cozinha e assaltou um pedaço de chocolate do armário. - A Dokugamine relatava preocupada. - Ela é intolerante a lactose, você sabe. Começou a vomitar, e ainda vomitando teve crise de asma, e a trouxemos pra cá. Vem logo. E deixa a porcaria do celular ligado.

-Eu estou indo. - Ichigo respondeu. - E meu celular estaria ligado se eu não tivesse acabado a bateria tentando achar a senhorita. - Rebateu.

-Isso não vem ao caso agora. - A cientista fugiu da situação. - Vem logo, o Toushiro já está a caminho. - E desligou.

-O que foi, Ichigo? - Rukia perguntou ao ver a tensão dele.

-A Yui tá no hospital. - Ele explicou, fazendo-a se levantar gentilmente. - Eu explico no caminho.

O Kurosaki se levantou, e pegando as chaves do carro, entrelaçou os dedos da mão livre com os dedos delicados de sua criação.

Rukia sorriu em meio a sua preocupação. E uma certeza lhe veio a mente. Um fato tão estranho quanto certo: mesmo separados, ela e Ichigo sempre estariam juntos.

_- Karakura 18/01/2011 __08h51min –_

Byakuya estava irritado. Aquela detetive tinha o dom de tirá-lo do sério. Aquela prisão era completamente desnecessária. Ele andava de um lado para o outro, na cela minúscula. Só parou quando ouviu o som de saltos no piso. Conhecia aquele som. Era o som dos passos _dela_.

-Curtindo as acomodações, Byakuya? - Eveline parou na frente da cela, as mãos na cintura e um sorriso divertido no rosto. - Agradeça por eu não te fichar, e só te deixar aí pra refletir. - A Yoshioka riu por um momento. - Ligamos pro seu assistente, ele vai providenciar o pagamento da fiança.

-Eu não deveria ter direito a cela especial? - Byakuya torceu os lábios, em sinal de desgosto. - Tenho curso superior.

-Essa é a cela especial, queridinho. - A detetive sorriu.

-Esse cubículo? - O Kuchiki perguntou incrédulo.

-O que esperava? - A morena devolveu rindo. - Uma suíte cinco estrelas?

-Só pode estar de brincadeira. - O milionário cruzou os braços. - Uma pessoa que passa a vida estudando e se esforçando pra tornar o país um lugar melhor não deve merecer só isso.

-Eu passei a vida estudando, trabalho pra tornar o país melhor, _respeito a lei_ e não ganho mais por isso. - Eveline rebateu. - A vida não é justa, mas só nos resta vivê-la.

-Se reclama do que recebe, devia ter aceitado minha proposta. - Byakuya disse com certo desdém.

-Existe uma coisa, a muito tempo esquecida, que se chama princípios. - A detetive disse séria. - E isso não há dinheiro que pague.

-Não quero saber dos seus sermões, Eveline. - O Kuchiki sentou-se no que deveria ser a cama.

-Se não quer ouvir, se retire. Oh, espere... - A detetive fingiu pensar por um momento. - você não pode sair daqui, então cala a boca e escuta. - Ela se aproximou nas grades, encostando os braços cruzados nelas e depois a cabeça, entre um ferro e outro. - Não seja cego, Byakuya. Você passou tempo demais achando que se pode comprar tudo.

-Não seja ingênua. - Byakuya se levantou e foi até ela. - Acredita mesmo nisso? Há milhares de pessoas corruptas por aí. No mundo, o dinheiro é mais valorisado que princípios.

-Há milhares de pessoas corruptas? Existe bilhões de pessoas no mundo. - Eveline sorriu sossegada. - O mundo é como você quer vê. Você prefere ver o mundo assim por que é mais fácil pra você. Apenas um cheque e está tudo resolvido. O mundo é uma selva. Tem que ir a luta. Mas ao mesmo tempo em que tem feras prontas pra te matar, também tem algo que vale a pena conquistar.

-Me poupe de suas metáforas. - O Kuchiki disse impaciente.

-Ah, por que? - A detetive perguntou falsamente triste. - São tão bonitas...

-Acredita mesmo nas besteiras que está dizendo? - Ele voltou a perguntar.

-Se eu não acreditasse, o que estaria fazendo aqui? - Ela respondeu, sorrindo. - Vou tirar meu turno de folga, volto a noite pra te tirar do castigo.

-Vou ficar o dia inteiro aqui? - O milionário perguntou incrédulo.

-Eu tô a mais de um dia aqui, já que cobri o turno do meu colega que teve levar a esposa pro hospital pra ela dar a luz. - Eveline explicou. - Preciso dos sonos dos justos, desculpe por ser uma simples humana, senhor Byakuya-eu-sei-que-sou-um-deus-sama. Au revoir, mon cher. - E saiu, deixando um estático Byakuya para trás.

_- Karakura 18/01/2011 __12h36min –_

-Ela vai ficar bem? – Rukia perguntou, apertando o copo de plástico que tinha chocolate quente.

-Vai sim, ela vai ficar só um tempo aqui para se reidratar. – Ichigo a tranqüilizou. Ambos estavam na cafeteria do hospital.

Já tinham visitado Yui, que dormia profundamente, tranqüila como um anjo. Quem não estava nem remotamente tranqüila era Inoue, que soluçava desesperadamente, se culpando a cada instante por sua falha, enquanto Ulquiorra tentava acalmá-la.

O Kurosaki passou os olhos pelo hospital já tão conhecido. Era sempre para aquele hospital que Ulquiorra e Orihime traziam a filha, quando esta passava mal. Era ali que Kurosaki Masaki estava internada, em um coma que não tinha data para acabar.

Ele não era de visitar muito a mãe. Era um erro, ele sabia. Mas Ichigo simplesmente não sabia olhar para a figura materna, deitada inerte em uma cama hospitalar. Era difícil demais. Ainda mais por ele saber que a culpa era _dele_.

-O que foi, Ichigo? – Como sempre, nada escapava aos olhos atentos de sua criação. As sobrancelhas apertadas dela molduravam a expressão preocupada.

-Não é nada, Rukia. – Ele afagou a mão livre dela. – É que... é aqui que minha mãe está.

-Não quer ir visitá-la? – A morena perguntou.

-Quero, mas... – O Kurosaki hesitou. – É difícil ver minha mãe daquele jeito. – Confessou frustrado. – E ver que eu não posso fazer nada.

-É claro que pode. – Rukia sorriu. – Você me fez, não é? Fez que eu vivesse. Sua mãe está viva, só esperando pra acordar.

Os olhos de Ichigo se arregalaram, a mente brilhante a mil por hora. Era verdade, como ele não pensara nisso antes? Ele precisaria fazer alguns exames em sua mãe, mas ele podia fazer isso!

-Rukia, vem comigo. – Ele pegou a mãozinha delicada e puxou a morena para que esta se levantasse.

Rapidamente, ele a conduziu pelos corredores já tão conhecidos. E parou em frente a um quarto que tinha uma enorme tela de vidro, onde podia se ver o interior do cômodo.

-Aquela é a minha mãe, Rukia. – Ichigo mostrou.

Rukia se aproximou do vidro, o tocando com a ponta dos dedos. Dentro do quarto, deitanda em uma cama, com vários aparelhos ao seu redor, conectados a ela por meio de vários fios, estava Kurosaki Masaki. Ela tinha os cabelos quase do mesmo tom de laranja do filho, mas tinham já algumas mechas grisalhas. Masaki era linda.

-Você me deu uma idéia, Rukia. – O Kurosaki se postou ao lado dela, a abraçando pela cintura, e com a mão livre, também tocou o vidro, os olhos castanhos no rosto adormecido da mãe. – Eu... vou tentar curar minha mãe.

-Você gosta muito dela, não é? – A morena sorriu docemente.

-Ela sempre foi o centro do meu mundo. – Foi a resposta.

Rukia olhou para o rosto adormecido de Masaki, e em seguida fechou os olhos. "Masaki-san, se esforce." Pensou, como um pedido que ela queria que chegasse até a outra. "Ichigo está esperando pela senhora."

-Vamos, Rukia. – Ichigo chamou. – Vamos ver se a Yui acordou.

E eles saíram dali, sem notar que dentro do quarto, entre as cobertas, o indicador de Kurosaki Masaki, fez um movimento mínimo.

**- Fim do Capítulo 09 –**

_E aí, gente? Quem quer matar a Mela-cham? :D *todos levantam a mão* Não posso dizer que estou surpresa. Passo quase um mês sem postar e quando posto, é isso aqui. Eu viajei nessas férias, e não levei PC. Escrevi um cap de _**Eternal Memories**_ no celular, e grande parte desse também. Como não tenho beta, os erros são responsabilidade minha (:_

_Por favor, não abandonem a fic. Sei que esse cap foi absolutamente pobre de IchiRuki, mas a relação Riruka e Tsukishima vai ser importante mais pra frente, então resolvi jogar tudo de uma vez. Mas o Tsukishima agora vai dar um chá de sumiço, não preciso mais dele por enquanto :D *chuta Tsukishima*_

_E no próximo cap... As coisas esquentam!_

_E não, não é naquele sentido, pervertidos de plantão._

_Agradecimentos a quem comentou: _**luryane, ShihouinEveline, JJDani, Maah-chan, NandaKuchiki, Kynn-chan, Mi Yuuki x e Pamila.**

_Reviews anônimas são permitidas, então se você quer xingar a autora pela demora, pode clicar pra deixar review. Alegrem meu dia com suas presenças lindas *_* #AlguémMeDêUmaPedrada_

_Beijos e até a próxima!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Projeto Kuchiki**

**Autora: Iamela Freitas**

**- Capítulo 10 –**

_- Karakura 18/01/2011 12h43min -_

Orihime estava sentada ao lado da cama hospitalar, lágrimas silenciosas escorrendo pela face bem feita. Uma das mãos estava segurando a mãozinha pequenina de Yui, que dormia sossegada, um tubo de soro ligado ao seu braço, e um balão de aerosol em seu rostinho angelical. Ulquiorra não conseguia se sentar. Não conseguia se acalmar. Não com sua garotinha naquele estado. Não com sua mulher naquela situação.

-Orihime – Ele chamou. – tem que comer alguma coisa. – Não era a primeira vez que ele insistia.

-Só saio daqui quando formos levá-la pra casa. – Inoue disse com a voz embargada.

-Se eu pedir pra Riruka trazer alguma coisa pra você comer, você come? – Ele se ajoelhou ao lado da cadeira, e pós uma mecha do cabelo acobreado atrás da orelha dela.

-Foi culpa minha ela ficar assim. – A advogada sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas mais uma vez.

-É claro que não. – Ulquiorra acariciou a face chorosa com o polegar. – Orihime, foi um acaso infeliz, não foi culpa sua. Podia ter acontecido quando ela estivesse comigo, ou na creche, ou com a Riruka...

-Isso nunca teria acontecido se ela estivesse com você. – Ela soluçou. – Você nunca teria tirado os olhos dela.

Ulquiorra ia retrucar, mas algo o interrompeu. Riruka entrou no quarto empurrando a porta com o ombro. Nas mãos, dois copos de café americano.

-Vamos, os dois. - Ela estendeu os copos. - Não aceito desculpas. Nada de desmaiarem de fome.

Inoue pegou o seu, mas não fez questão de ingerir a bebida quente e revigorante. Já Ulquiorra nem sequer desviou os olhos verdes e preocupados.

-Orihime - Ele chamou num suspiro cansado. - tem que se alimentar. Pelo menos o café, por favor.

A ruiva sorriu triste para o companheiro e bebericou o café sem-jeito enquanto ele fazia uma leve carícia em sua bochecha.

-Hem, hem. - A Dokugamine pigarreou constrangida. - Vai me deixar de cabide ou vai pegar o café, Ulquiorra?

-Desculpe. - O Schiffer disse se levantando e pegando o copo das mãos da amiga e levando aos lábios.

-Gente, o médico tá vindo. - Toushiro disse entrando no quarto. - Parece que nossa garotinha vai ter alta. - Ele bagunçou os fios acobreados da sobrinha postiça com carinho.

-Finalmente. - Inoue suspirou aliviada.

-E o Ichigo? - Ulquiorra perguntou sentando-se na cama, acariciando a face adormecida da filha.

-Foi levar a Rukia pra ver a mãe dele. - Hitsugaya disse em um tom casual. Casual demais. Inoue não podia notar a força daquela revelação.

Apenas Ulquiorra e Riruka notaram, e imediatamente o fitaram em busca de resposta. Era um segredo daquele quarteto. Só eles sabiam o quanto doía para Ichigo ver sua mãe naquele estado. Ulquiorra estava surpreso. Riruka esperançosa. Finalmente o tão caro amigo estava começando a se recuperar?

"Obrigada, Rukia." A Dokugamine disse em pensamento.

Mas aquela busca de respostas mudas entre os cientistas foi interrompida com a entrada do pediatra de plantão. Hitsugaya e Riruka sorriram maliciosos enquanto o Schiffer fechava a cara. Já Inoue sorriu em reconhecimento.

-Ishida-kun! - Ela saudou se levantando.

-Inoue-san, boa tarde. - O médico de olhos azuis e cabelos negros sorriu. - Boa tarde a todos. Vou só tirar o fio do soro e fazer um curativo no local, então podem levá-la pra casa. Por hoje, ela só deve se alimentar de coisas líquidas, por causa da desidratação.

Ulquiorra revirou os olhos e abraçou a cintura de Inoue de forma possessiva. Riruka sufocou uma risadinha indo para o lado de Toushiro no mesmo instante que Ichigo e Rukia entravam no quarto. O Kurosaki sorriu marotamente e foi se postar ao lado dos dois amigos.

-Placar? - O ruivo sussurrou para Hitsugaya.

-Ainda zero a zero. - O cientistas de cabelos prateados sussurrou de volta. - Ainda.

-Ulquiorra tá na defesa, mas logo ele parte pro ataque, na hora que o Ishida bobear. - Riruka sussurrou também, quase tremendo de emoção.

-Vocês parecem estar falando de um jogo. - Rukia retorceu os lábios, confusa.

-Não deixa de ser um tipo de jogo. - Ichigo a abraçou pela cintura. - Depois eu te explico.

-O Ishida não arriscaria um combate físico. - Riruka retorceu os lábios em desgosto. - Deve achar que vocês ajudariam o Ulquiorra.

-Não, acho que não rola pancada por que são dois CDF's. - Toushiro suspirou. - Que droga.

Ichigo deu uma cotovelada em Toushiro de brincadeira, e Riruka balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto sorria. Rukia revirou os olhos, já acostumada com aquele comportamento deles. Ulquiorra e Orihime olhavam aliviados e felizes a filha acordar e estender os bracinhos para o pai, pedindo colo e dificultando a tarefa de Uryuu.

A Dokugamine sorriu para o quadro a sua frente, mas teve sua atenção desviada pelo celular vibrando no bolso do seu cardigã vermelho. Saindo do quarto, ela viu quem era pelo identificador de chamadas, não reconhecendo o número.

-Alô? - Ela atendeu, encostando-se na parede, brincando com os botões da sua blusa preta e batendo com seu salto no chão.

Era um antigo chefe, do tempo em que ela trabalhara em Tóquio, avisando que um casal que trabalhara com eles, haviam falecido.

-Eu não posso acreditar. - Ela disse triste. - E o filho deles, Yukio? - Os olhos cor de rubi se arregalaram, e ela ficou estática por um instante. - Como assim vai pra um orfanato? E os tios dele? - Riruka se empertigou, a raiva e fúria crescendo, ela se esforçava pra continuar a sussurrar apenas. - Irresponsáveis, são o que eles são. - Suspirou. - Eu vou pro enterro, quando vai ser? Amanhã de manhã? Estarei aí. - E desligou.

Ela tocou o ventre, o semblante triste.

-Enquanto algumas mães perdem um filho, alguns filhos perdem os pais. - A Dokugamine suspirou.

-Não se preocupe. - Uma voz doce e infantil disse perto da bioquímica. - Deus escreve certo por linhas tortas.

Riruka se virou, encarando a pequena enfermeira. Ela tinha os olhos âmbares, e os cabelos em um estranho tom preto-arroxeado.

-E desde quando é certo roubar a vida de uma criança, ou deixar outra sozinha no mundo? - A Dokugamine retrucou ríspida. - Esse Deus não me parece tão bondoso quanto todos pintam.  
>A enfermeira iria retrucar, mas sua voz lhe fugiu quando mais uma pessoa saiu do quarto. Era Ichigo.<p>

-Riruka, já estamos indo embora. - O Kurosaki informou. Então viu a enfermeira. - Oi, Senna.

-Olá, Kurosaki-san. - Senna respondeu constrangida, as bochechas adquirindo um tom rosado.

Riruka arqueou uma sobrancelha, com desdém. Ajustou sua saia azul-escura e justa antes de se virar para o amigo, de um jeito entediado.

-Vamos, Ichigo. - Ela disse em um tom enfadado. - Quero chegar logo em casa, amanhã eu tenho que dar uma passada em Tóquio.

-O que houve? - O ruivo perguntou preocupado.

-Depois eu explico. - A cientista fugiu da pergunta.

E os dois voltaram a entrar, deixando Senna meio decepcionada para trás.

-Pelo menos... ele olhou pra mim.

_- Karakura 18/01/2011 __19h01min –_

-Oi, Byakuya! - Eveline surgiu na frente da cela sorrindo feliz. - Como foi seu dia?

O Kuchiki apenas a encarou como se pudesse matá-la só com o olhar. Batia o pé impaciente, os braços fechados e a fúria nítida. Era impossível manter-se neutro diante dela. Eveline simplesmente o tirava do sério!

-Dá pra me tirar logo daqui? - Pediu tentando controlar a voz. Não estava interessado em ser preso por desacato.

-Que bonitinho, ele está aprendendo que com a lei não se brinca... - A Yoshioka piscou um olho, abrindo a cela. - Está livre como um passarinho, sorria!

Eles passaram na frente de algumas outras celas, e os detentos não hesitavam em tentar cantar a detetive, ou mesmo ofendê-la. Como resposta, calma e friamente, ela batia com o cassetete nas grades. Isso, juntamente com seu olhar frio, era suficiente para fazer a ordem retornar.

-Não se incomoda? - Byakuya fechou o semblante, em desagrado pelo jeito que aqueles seres tratavam a morena.

-Se eu ficar incomodada, não tem como eles me respeitarem, então tudo sairia do controle. - Ela sorriu. - Não sou uma bonequinha de louça. Mas obrigada pela... preocupação. E de qualquer forma, eles não tem culpa. Eu sei que sou irresistível.

-Não se acha muito arrogante? - A essa altura ela e Byakuya estavam na porta da sala dela.

-Olha só quem fala... Eu não me acho, querido, outros que me procuram. - Eveline riu. - Brincadeira. Sabe que eu adoro te provocar.

-Então é daquelas de muitas palavras e poucas ações, não é? - O Kuchiki arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Nossa, você está aprendendo a brincar. - A detetive sorriu enigmática. -Eu até te deixaria me levar pra jantar, mas seu carro foi rebocado do estacionamento. Você só pagou uma hora e bem... acho que você se atrasou pra pegá-lo de volta. - E acenando com a ponta dos dedos, ela entrou em sua sala.

Byakuya bufou de raiva e marchou pra fora da delegacia, na intenção de pegar um táxi. Estava tão irritado que não notou que havia deixado seu palitó na cela...

_- Karakura 18/01/2011 __23h14min –_

Ichigo organizava alguns exames antigos de sua mãe. Iria pedir novos, mas era bom fazer um comparativo. Estava confiante de que iria conseguir, desde que falara com os amigos e eles prometeram ajudá-lo como pudessem. O ruivo olhou para a fotografia dos quatro, que ficava na parede. Fora tirada um pouco antes deles concluírem seus mestrados em Havard. Estavam no laboratório, Riruka abraçava o pescoço de Ulquiorra, que fazia uma careta sem-jeito. Toushiro sorria complacente para os dois enquanto Ichigo sorria implicante.

As reflexões do ruivo foram quebradas com a chegada de Rukia. Ela se encostou no batente da porta, sem-jeito, vestida com um grosso vestido lilás.

-O que houve, Rukia? - O cientista largou as folhas e foi até sua criação, tocando a face bem feita.

Envergonhada, ela, com um meneio de cabeça, indicou a janela. O céu sumia atrás de grossas nuvens de chuva. O Kurosaki compreendeu imediatamente o receio da morena. Ela nunca tinha visto a chuva.

-Vai chover, está tudo bem. - Ele afagou o rosto bonito dela. - Lembra que eu te expliquei o ciclo d'água?

-Lembro. - A morena foi em direção a janela. - Mas não imaginava que seria assim. Não imaginei que o céu perderia a cor e essa sensação de sufocação surgiria. - As gotas de chuva começaram a golpear a vidraça. - E quando começa a cair, é como se o céu chorasse. E isso dá uma sensação de alívio. É como se o som das gotas no telhado fosse uma música pra embalar o que estamos sentindo. É tão triste, mas ao mesmo tempo tão bonito...

-Eu nunca pensei desse jeito. - Ichigo disse logo atrás dela. Os olhos castanhos arregalados de surpresa. - Nunca gostei de chuva.

Rukia se virou para ele, os olhos azuis olhando dentro dos castanhos, sem hesitar, em busca de saber o sentimento por trás daquelas palavras, que ele tanto tentava não deixar transparecer.

-O que houve, Ichigo? - Ela perguntou sussurrando, colocando suas mãos no rosto masculino. - Diz... - Ela não deixaria ele desviar o olhar. Mas não era necessário. Ele estava preso naqueles orbes azuis-violáceos.

-Estava chovendo - Ele sussurrou de volta - na hora do acidente. - E ele não precisou dizer mais nada.

-Anda - Rukia sorriu compreensiva e triste, pegando uma mão dele e o puxando pra cama. Logo ele estava deitado em seu colo. - vai ficar tudo bem. Você não está sozinho. - Ela acariciava os fios laranjas. - Por que não dorme um pouco?

-Eu não durmo. - O ruivo revelou. - Consigo passar até uma semana acordado direto. Assim, quando eu finalmente durmo, tenho um sono tão pesado, que não tenho pesadelos com o que aconteceu.

-Então... Desde que eu "nasci" você não...? - A morena estava chocada.

-Não. - O Kurosaki sussurrou. - Estou acordado a cinco dias.

-Não faça isso consigo mesmo, Ichigo. - Ela pediu angustiada. - Não se destrua.

-Não estou me destruindo. - Ichigo se justificou, sorrindo triste. - É o jeito que eu encontrei de... agüentar.

Os dois ficaram quietos por um instante, apenas escutando o som da chuva. Rukia encarava os olhos castanhos, tentando desvendar um pouco daquela dor, no intuito de fazê-la desaparecer.

-Pode dormir, Ichigo. - Ela disse com a voz levemente trêmula. - Eu estou aqui. - Seus dedos suavemente fecharam os olhos castanhos.

-E a chuva? - Ele perguntou de forma quase infantil, quase se rendendo ao conforto que aquela aura carinhosa dela emanava.

-O céu está chorando. - A morena sussurrou. Era quase uma melodia. - Mas por que tem que ser de tristeza?

Ela acariciava o cabelo exótico do cientista enquanto ele se virava de lado, numa posição mais cômoda para dormir.

-O céu também pode estar chorando de felicidade. - Rukia continuava sussurrando. - Você não está sozinho. Tem a Riruka-chan, o Toushiro-kun, o Ulquiorra-kun, a Hime-chan, a Yui-chan... Você tem a mim. Sempre estaremos do seu lado. Eu sempre estarei com você. - Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de porcelana, e ela se apressou em secá-la. - Pode chover às vezes dentro de você, mas... uma hora vai parar.

-Já parou, Rukia. - Ichigo disse, desistindo de lutar, quase dormindo. - Desde que você surgiu na minha vida, a chuva parou.

-Ichigo... - A morena ficou surpresa.

Mas ele não respondeu. Parara de tentar resistir. Dormia. Rukia sorriu carinhosamente ao ver o rosto sereno dele. A respiração estava tranqüila.

-Eu vou cuidar de você, Ichi...

_- Karakura 19/01/2011 08h32min –_

Byakuya assinava vários papéis, descontando sua fúria nos inocentes documentos a sua frente. Era inacreditável a quantidade de trabalho que se acumulara depois de apenas um dia de ausência era inacreditável. E tudo apenas por que uma certa detetive tivera vontade de lhe dar uma lição de moral. Ele se obrigou a respirar fundo, massageando as têmporas. Mas sua reflexão foi cortada pelo som do telefone.

-Sim? – Ele disse ao atender.

-Kuchiki-sama, tem uma mulher indo até seu escritório... – A secretária disse em evidente pânico.

-Eu não disse pra não deixar _ninguém_ entrar? – Byakuya respondeu friamente.

-Desculpe, senhor, mas não consegui segurá-la... – A pobre mulher tentava se desculpar.

Mas depois de um segundo não foi mais necessário. O Kuchiki entendeu o que acontecia no momento em que aquela voz alegremente debochada adentrou no escritório.

-Bonjour, mon cher! – Eveline disse abrindo a porta e entrando sem dizer mais nada. – Eu estou bem, obrigada por se preocupar, e você? – Ela parou no meio da sala, os olhos negros piscando inocentemente.

Byakuya ficou sem reação por um instante. A entrada dela o desconcertou totalmente. Ele já a tinha visto em seu trabalho, vestida de uma maneira simples e prática. Mas nunca em algum dia de folga dela. Por que definitivamente ela estaria de folga.

Yoshioka Eveline não se abateu pelo silêncio do Kuchiki. De certa maneira previra isso. Um _workholic _como ele nunca deve ter imaginado como as pessoas seriam fora de seu ambiente de trabalho. Nada mais natural que ele ficar surpreso ao vê-la ali, parecendo que havia saído de um filme de época.

A saia estampada com flores azuis clarinhas ia até seus joelhos. As pernas bem torneadas eram cobertas por uma meia-calça branca, e nos pés, uma sapatilha bege com um salto mediano, que parecia de boneca. A blusa era azul escura, de botões. Os cabelos negros e cheios de cachos perfeitos estavam presos em um coque, com uma mecha caindo ao lado do rosto moreno que sorria como uma garotinha prestes a fazer uma travessura.

-Esqueceu seu palitó na cela. – Ela exibiu a veste que trazia dependurada no braço. – Como eu sou um poço de gentileza, resolvi trazer pra você. – O colocou em cima da cadeira, sentando-se na outra. – E também tenho uns assuntos a resolver com você.

-O que houve? – Byakuya se reencostou no espaldar de sua cadeira. – Resolveu me processar?

-Claro que não, bobinho. – A detetive piscou um olho, brincando com seu longo cordão que tinha dois pingentes, uma pequena chave e um crucifixo. – Só tive vontade de acompanhar a sua reitegração na sociedade.

Byakuya balançou a cabeça incredulamente enquanto se levantava e andava pela sala ricamente mobiliada.

-Está tão hiperativo... – Eveline disse com a voz saturada de malicia. – devo confessar que estou surpresa.

-O único surpreso sou eu em vê-la assim. - Ele apontou o modo que ela estava vestida.

-Gosto do estilo vintage. - Eveline sorriu de modo malicioso. - A glória dos velhos tempos.

-Quem imaginaria... - Byakuya revirou os olhos.

A Yoshioka se levantou, e felinamente se aproximou de onde o Kuchiki estava de pé. Fingindo arrumar a gola da camisa impecável, ela sorria de forma lasciva.

-É melhor assim, não é? - Sussurrou. - Gosto de ser uma caixinha de surpresas. Tanto para os outros como para mim mesma. Do jeito que eu sou imprevisível, amanhã osso estar usando um vestido da década de vinte, ou quem sabe reviver a _vipe hippie_, não seria demais? - Piscou um olho, divertida.

-Continuo achando que você mais fala do que age. - O Kuchiki provocou, descruzando os braços.

Eveline riu graciosamente, jogando a cabeça para trás por um instante. Depois se virou para a janela que ficava atrás do sofá negro, um sorriso nos lábios bem-feitos.

-Você me acusa. - Ela voltou a olhar nos olhos negros do milionário. - Mas eu também não vejo você se mexer...

Byakuya estreitou os olhos por um instante, um sorriso despontando no canto dos lábios. Ela não sabia com quem estava lidando.

Eveline permanecia a fita-lo com aquele olhar desafiador. Nada mais mais necessário para atiçar um Kuchiki Byakuya que deu dois passos decididos, ficando a uma distância mínima da detetive.

Os olhos não se desgrudavam e durante aquele contato, o milionário ergueu a mão, a qual Eveline presumia ter a maçã de seu rosto como destino, mas não. Chegou a altura de seu nariz e tornou a descer, tocando a pele morena aveludada apenas para que delineasse a curva inferior do lábio. Uma carícia deliciosa e sensual.

Assim que sentiu o indicador e o polegar roçarem pelo queixo, um instinto levou Eveline a molhar os lábios tingidos de vermelho. Não porque oss sentia secos. Mas algo a levava a fazer isso. Byakuya baixou os olhos, fitando atenciosamente cada detalhe daquele rosto. O rubro umedecido, a língua que de forma lasciva passeava pelo exterior da boca. Aspirou com mais intensidade e ao sentir o aroma daquela pele que exalava um tom amadeirado do perfume francês, sentia-se entorpecido.

Quando se deu conta, estava próximo demais.

Usou o braço livre para envolver a cintura de Eveline que, sem protestar, se encaixou no meio das pernas do Kuchiki. Era como uma peça perfeita que adentrava no lugar ideal. Uma das pernas bem torneadas agora era envolvida pelas duas coxas grossas do empresário. Para se equilibrar, a detetive também teve de levar as mãos aos braços do Kuchiki, intensificando a proximidade.

A respiração quente da morena entrava em contato com a pele alva. Os olhos negros do Kuchiki desceram ainda mais para fitar o decote da blusa de botões onde dois estavam abertos. Os seios volumosos, porém na medida certa, tiraram-lhe o fôlego, se é que ainda havia algum. Ele subiu um pouco a mão, dedilhando os lábios femininos como se os preparasse para saborear. Tingiu os dedos com o batom vinho.

Queria sentir cada pedacinho de sua pele... Cada um.

E enquanto ele tinha a mão pousada sobre a cintura da morena, não pôde deixar de evitar em reparar quão curvilínea era. Um corpo escultural. Subiu mais a mão firme naquele enlace até sentir a curva do seio. Quando sentiu o corpo de Eveline retesar, não por hesitar em receber o toque tão íntimo, mas pelo arrepio que causara em seu corpo. Byakuya a desceu de volta ao desnível da cintura fina e chegou ao quadril largo da detetive.

Não havia mais como evitar. Era mais forte que eles.

Os olhos negros da Yoshioka fitavam sem piscar os do homem que, sem mais cerimônias, abocanhou seus lábios. Encobrindo-os com os seus, os dois travavam uma luta feroz não só naquele beijo em que a intensidade daquele desejo era exprimida, mas pelo atrito dos corpos que se atracavam.

Byakuya a conduzia passo-a-passo, tendo-a presa entre as pernas, até o sofá negro próximo a janela.  
>A mão que antes pousava em seu queixo, deslizou até sua nuca, aproveitando para soltar os longos cabelos negros, dando nova forma aquele belo rosto.<p>

A mente não conseguia processar nada. Estavam sendo guiados completamente pelo desejo, o desafio, aquela irritação que sentiam um pelo outro e que faziam com que se desejassem de forma cada vez mais intensa. Recostou-a no estofado, permitindo-a respirar, mesmo que fosse de forma ofegante devido aos espasmos que o toque das mãos de Byakuya por debaixo de sua saia lhe causavam. Os lábios agora tinham como foco aquele par de seios que eram sua presa desde que a vira tão bela.

As mãos masculinas deslizavam, acariciando as coxas grossas e bem moldadas, de cima para baixo e de baixo para cima. Arrancou-lhe os sapatos. E ao subir novamente, aquelas palmas que, naquelas carícias, faziam cada pêlo do corpo bronzeado se arrepiar, não demoraram para que soltar a tira que prendia a cinta-liga da meia branca que ela vestia, liberando acesso a mais da tez deliciosa da morena.

Ela não resistiu e soltou um gemido agudo. Byakuya, que tinha seus lábios no colo bronzeado exposto pela blusa que já tinha vários botões abertos, os conduziu de volta a boca tingida de vermelho de Eveline, cessando aquela emissão de prazer. Não queria ser interrompido bem agora. As mãos ágeis da detetive também tratavam de afrouxar a gravata preta, já que finalmente arremessara o palitó da mesma cor ao chão, bem próximo de onde Byakuya anteriormente jogara uma das meia calça branca. Byakuya, embebido de paixão e desejo, encarou os olhos lascivos da morena.

Ele mordiscou o lábio inferior. Parecia que naquele cruzar de seus olhos, queriam uma resposta para a atitude que fora guiado pelos instintos mais profundos dos dois. Não havendo resposta, trataram de prosseguir com beijos e carícias intensos.

Em um movimento rápido, que Byakuya não poderia prever, Eveline se pôs por cima. Abrindo a camisa branca do Kuchiki, quase arrancando os botões, e pousando beijos apaixonados nos musculos bem esculpidos, ela o manchava com o que sobrara do seu batom. O Kuchiki tinha sede dela, e não demorou a puxá-la para provar mais uma vez daqueles lábios. Nada podia pará-los. Nada.

Apenas se...

-Com licença, Kuchiki-sa... - Renji entrou de uma vez no escritório, se deparando com a situação contrangedora.

A Yoshioka, em seu susto, caiu no chão, em cima do tapete persa, soltando um palavrão em francês em um tom baixo enquanto Byakuya se apressava em ajudá-la.

-Ah, Yoshioka-san... - O Abarai coçou a nuca, constrangido observando seu chefe por a detetive de pé. - Como vai?

-Até antes você dar o ar de sua presença inconveniente, eu estava muito bem obrigada, e agora eu só vou alcançar a felicidade quando eu pegar minha arma que ficou no carro e te dar um tiro. - Ela disse sem titubear, sorrindo cruelmente.

-Renji, essa será a última vez que vou dizer. - Byakuya disse visivelmente irritado. - Nunca mais entre na minha sala sem ser chamado e muito menos sem bater, entendeu?

-Desculpe, eu só queria saber se o senhor e sua visita queria tomar alguma coisa. – Renji apressou-se em desculpar-se.

-Não sei o Byakuya, mas eu não quero nada. – Os olhos de Eveline se estreitaram, o sorriso cruel aumentou, os lábios trêmulos mostravam a fúria dela. – Mas recomendo que você tome algo, tipo... cianureto.

-Renji, saia daqui. – O Kuchiki foi direto e frio, e o Abarai não teve outra alternativa a não ser obedecer.

Eveline já se recompunha, calçando a meia que Byakuya havia praticamente arrancado e fechando os botões da blusa. O Kuchiki suspirou e começou a fechar a própria camisa.

-Estou indo. – A Yoshioka disse suspirando frustrada. Não dava pra recuperar o clima. Renji fora um balde de água fria. Equilibrou-se em cima dos saltos, mais quando passou pelo Kuchiki, sentiu seu braço ser agarrado gentilmente.

-Aceitaria jantar comigo? – Perguntou com um discreto sorriso.

-Me pegue as oito. – Ela sorriu de forma sedutora.

_- Tóquio 19/01/2011 __10h22min –_

Riruka estava dentro do táxi, observando os altos prédios que predominavam na capital do Japão. Ela estava triste pela morte dos seus dois amigos. Mas nada lhe cortara mais o coração do que o pequeno garoto de dez anos, parado a frente do túmulo dos pais, segurando uma rosa branca. Yukio ficara muito quieto o tempo inteiro. Não falara com ninguém. Exceto ela. Na hora da saída, o pequeno garoto a abraçou pela cintura apenas por um instante. Ela nem tivera tempo de retribuir e tentar consolar um pouco daquela dor. E quando a soltara, a olhara com aqueles olhos azuis tão tristes e depois pronunciara um simples "obrigado" e se fora com a assistente social.

-É aqui, moça. - O taxista disse parando na frente de um prédio de aspecto triste.

-Obrigada. - Ela pagou a corrida e pegando sua bolsa, saiu.

O som dos seus passos no saguão era mascarado pelo som de crianças brincando por todo o lugar.

-Em que posso ajudar a senhorita? - Uma senhora de cabelos grisalhos e um uniforme veio até a bioquímica.

-Eu vim visitar o Yukio. - A Dokugamine disse jogando suas longas madeixas para trás.

-É da família? - A senhora perguntou educada.

-Vou ser. - Riruka disse no momento que viu o garoto ir subindo uma escada, os olhos em um PSP.

Sem ligar para os protestos da dita senhora, a cientista se encaminhou a passos firmes atrás do menino.

-Yukio! - Ela chamou, parada no fim da escada.

-O que foi? - O garoto loiro olhou para ela com seus olhos preenchidos de desesperança.

-Por que você me agradeceu daquele jeito? - A Dokugamine não era de meias palavras.

-Por que foi você, não foi? - Ele respondeu sem emoção, fazendo o coração da bioquímica se apertar. - Foi você que desenvolveu aquele remédio pros meus pais, contra a AIDS. Menos agressivo. Junto daqueles seus amigos estranhos.

-Não deveria me culpar por não ter conseguido curá-los? - Os olhos cor de rubi se encheram de lágrimas.

-Eu sempre soube que eles iam morrer. - Yukio balançou a cabeça em negação. - Assim como eu vou. Sou soropositivo, lembra? Se for pra morrer, que seja sofrendo pouco.

-Não fale coisas assim. - Riruka pediu inquieta. - Tem apenas dez anos. E não está doente. Preocupe-se em estudar.

-Não vou ouvir bronca de alguém que parece se vestir como uma criança! - Yukio virou o rosto, cruzando os braços irritado.

A Dokugamine arfou surpresa, deixando seu queixo cair em indignação. Seu vestido preto nem era _tão_ curto. E o que tinha ela usar o cabelo repartido e preso de cada lado da cabeça?

-Pois acho bom você ir começando a se acostumar, meu bem. - Ela disse sorrindo de forma implicante. - Por que eu vou adotar você.

-Como assim? - O loirinho voltou a olhar pra ela totalmente abismado. - O que foi que te deu pra querer me adotar de uma hora pra outra?

-Deve ser seu jeito fofo. Ele aflorou meu lado maternal. - A cientista disse de forma melosa, subindo alguns degraus até poder apertar as bochechas do menino.

-Vai mesmo me adotar? - Yukio tentava se desvencilhar dela. - Não vou ter que ficar aqui?

-Claro que não. - Riruka sorriu doce antes de abraçá-lo e beijar a bochecha infantil de forma ruidosa.

-Tudo bem, me adote, mas não precisa ficar toda melosa desse jeito! - O menino praticamente berrava tentando se soltar enquanto a Dokugamine ria.

_- Karakura 19/01/2011 __14h00min –_

Toushiro caminhava pelo jardim sem precisar mais que a enfermeira indicasse o caminho. Já conhecia os locais que Rangiku mais gostava no jardim da casa de repouso, como ele preferia chamar.

-Toushiro! - Não demorou para que a loira o avistasse. - Você veio! - Os olhos cor de gelo brilharam numa felicidade infantil.

-E eu virei todos os dias. - Ele sorriu de lado antes de sentar-se ao lado dela no vistoso gramado.

-Que bom! - Matsumoto bateu palmas, animada. - Essas recalcadas nunca me deixam sair. - Ela fez um beicinho. - Eu só queria ir fazer compras! - Cruzou os braços fazendo birra. - As aulas da universidade vão começar e eu não tenho roupas pra ir!

Hitsugaya sorriu de uma forma meio triste. Era desolador vê-la daquele jeito. Um dia ela agia como se já tivesse conhecido Gin. Outro como se ainda estivesse nos Estados Unidos. Mas não importava quantas voltas a mente dela desse para proteger-se. Ele estaria a acompanhando.

-Não se preocupe, se precisar, eu falo com elas. - Disse a abraçando pelos ombros. - Eu vou cuidar de você.

-Obrigada, Shiro. - Ran disse o chamando pelo apelido que ele tanto detestava, mas nunca conseguia proibi-la de dizê-lo. - O que seria de mim sem você? - E despretensiosamente, ela deu um selinho rápido nele, antes de aconchegar naquele abraço.

Toushiro ficou parado, os olhos arregalados. Tinha sentido tanta falta daqueles lábios, mais do que imaginara. Deu uma risada e beijou o topo da cabeça dela. Ela era um furacão. E sempre seria.

_- Karakura __21/03/2011 20h05min –_

-Eu vou cair de cima desse troço. Tô falando. – Rukia dizia dando alguns passos em cima de um salto agulha de uma maneira desajeitada.

-Calma, logo você se acostuma! – Riruka sorriu. – É questão de postura.

-Sei... – A morena retorceu os lábios deixando claro sua incredulidade.

Rukia estava vestida com um belíssimo traje de gala, um vestido preto que ia até seus joelhos, a saia era coberta por uma renda da mesma cor, e o busto era contornado por pequenos brilhantes. As alças formavam um _xis._ Mas não era aquilo que a preocupava, e sim os sapatos de salto, que tinham amarras até a metade de suas pernas.

-Calma, Rukia-chan. - A Dokugamine sorriu compreensiva. Ela vestia um vestido verde justo, as alças era duas correntes prateadas em "v" e os sapatos eram brancos com um salto altíssimo. Os longos cabelos púrpuras estavam jogados pro lado, penas presilhas de brilhantes o mantia assim. - Não fique dando chilique, ou o Ichigo vai invadir o quarto, achando que eu estou torturando você.

-Você _está_ me torturando. - A morena gemeu enquanto mais um grampo era posto em seu cabelo, prendendo o coque, deixando apenas alguns fios e sua franja soltos.

-Não faça drama. - Riruka sorriu. - Está linda. E não é todo dia que se tem festa aqui na mansão Kuchiki. E mais raro ainda é o Byakuya convidar o adorável quarteto de cientistas que criou a senhorita. - Ela piscou divertida. - Ao que parece, Eve-chan está domando a fera aos poucos.

Rukia sorriu para si mesma. Sua vida estava perfeita. Byakuya a estava adotando como sua irmã, não sendo mais um obstáculo para que ela ficasse com Ichigo. O Kurosaki e o Kuchiki nem estavam brigando tanto... Sua vida estava perfeita.

-Pronta? - A bioquímica perguntou recebendo uma resposta afirmativa. - Ótimo. Me faça um favor, o Ichigo é muito brigão, e _talvez_ vá ter na festa alguém que ele quer muito bater. - Ela pensou em Tsukishima. - Segure-o, sim? - E puxou a morena para fora do quarto de hóspedes da enorme mansão Kuchiki.

Ichigo batia o pé impaciente, parado no corredor com seu terno negro, escondendo a gravata azul que ele tinha acabado de tirar no bolso. Desabotoou o colarinho da camisa branca, se sentindo mais a vontade. Só estava ali por causa de Rukia. Suspirou e se acalmou. Pelo menos tudo parecia estar entrando nos eixos.

-Ichigo? - A voz firme dela o chamou hesitante.

Ele levantou seu olhar, que antes mirava o piso, para contemplar aquela que era tão importante em sua vida.

Os olhos castanhos se arregalaram e ele ficou estático. Linda. Os olhos azuis dela brilhavam intensamente enquanto os lábios rosados se curvavam em um sorriso. Sem ligar para os sapatos que usava, ela foi até ele, que estendia a mão para a morena.

Os dedos se entrelaçaram e ele a puxou para mais perto, até que pudesse acariciar a pele macia com a outra mão.

-Nervosa por que? - Ele perguntou sorrindo de lado, sentido-a levemente trêmula.

-Por causa desse troço que a Riruka-chan colocou nos meus pés. - A Kuchiki recém adotada fez uma careta emburrada.

-Pare de reclamar. - A Dokugamine deu um peteleco no ombro de Rukia. - Agora vamos, a festa está começando e o Byakuya vai ficar insuportável se a gente se atrasar.

O Kurosaki fez uma careta para a amiga e dando o braço para que Rukia se apoiasse nele, foram para o salão principal da rica mansão, onde Byakuya recebia todos os convidados com uma educação impecável. Tudo estava perfeito. O que poderia dar errado em um simples jantar para a alta sociedade daquela cidade promissora?

-Byakuya? – Era Eveline. Usava um belíssimo vestido da década de cinqüenta cor de vinho, uma estampa que lembrava o formato de rosas numa cor um pouco mais clara que a do tecido, com a saia armada e nas costas um decote em "v". Uma faixa em um vinho escuríssimo contornava a cintura bem-feita, fazendo um laço nas costas. As pernas cobertas por uma meia calça preta, saltos da mesma cor. Um colar de pérolas contrastando contra a pele negra. – Vai ficar a noite toda dando um de recepcionista?

O Kuchiki apenas sorriu de lado. O jeito espoletado da Yoshioka não irritava mais. Bom, pelo menos não com tanta freqüência. Mas antes que pudesse responder, sentiu seu celular vibrar dentro do bolso da calça. Pedindo licença a detetive, que apenas respondeu com uma careta, se afastou até a janela e atendeu sem olhar o identificador de chamadas.

-Sim?

-Byakuya-sama? – Uma voz frágil e assustada soou, fazendo o sangue do Kuchiki gelar e todo o seu corpo ficar estático enquanto suas orbes negras se arregalavam. – Ah, meu querido, como senti sua falta! Eu juro, não sei o que está acontecendo! Mas eu vou voltar pra você! E... – Uma pausa. Ao fundo da ligação o som de alguma coisa quebrando. – Não! NÃO! Por favor... – Ela gritava antes da ligação ser cortada.

O Kuchiki ficou com o celular ao ouvido por mais alguns instantes antes de abaixá-lo novamente. Ao seu lado, o semblante preocupado, estava Eveline, segurando seu braço.

-O que houve? – Ela perguntava preocupada. – Quem era?

-... Hisana... – Foi a única palavra que escapou dos lábios do homem.

**- Fim do Capítulo 10 -**

_Será que a Hisana tá viva? Ou o Byby tá pirando? :O RS -brinks_

_Oi gente! Mil desculpas pel__a enorme demora para postar! Resolvi postar algumas ones que estavam na minha mente me impendido de pensar nas minhas longs. Se quiserem vê-las, acessem meu profile e deixem reviews nelas, me fazendo muito feliz :D Agora, livre de idéias pra ones, me dedicarei apenas as longs, tentando postar nas duas toda semana, se a maldita escola permitir XD_

_Agradecimentos a quem deixou review: _**luryane, Tsuki Yume, Lady Yuraa –pptusachan-, NandaKuchiki, Mi Yuuki x, ShihouinEveline, JJDani, Pamila, Maah-chan e Samy.**

_E um agradecimento especial a Mi Yuuki x, uma querida amiga que __me ajudou muito a escrever a cena ByaEve desse cap. Valeu, nakama, me salvou de um dilema XD_

_Reviews anônimas são permitidas, então mesmo que você não tenha conta, deixe uma review e alegre meu dia :D_

_Beijos e até a próxima!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Projeto Kuchiki**

**Autora: Iamela Freitas**

**- Capítulo 11 –**

**-**_ Arredores de Karakura 21/03/2011 23h37min -_

Byakuya praticamente marchava entre as sepulturas do cemitério que ficava em uma das propriedades dos Kuchiki, onde apenas membros daquela família podiam descansar. Ao lado dele, Hitsugaya Toushiro. Ninguém conseguira demovê-lo da decisão de acompanhar o Kuchiki. E por isso, Ichigo e Ulquiorra iam logo atrás, levando as pás.

A certa distância, Riruka, Eveline e Rukia seguiam os homens com ares preocupados. A Yoshioka tinha alertado Byakuya que ele estava prestes a cometer um crime de violação, mais o Kuchiki não lhe dera ouvidos. Apenas comunicou o que havia acabado de acontecer e pedido que ela dispensasse os convidados, alegando qualquer motivo. Então a detetive apelara a ajuda do quarteto de cientistas. O tiro saiu pela culatra. Toushiro imediatamente concordou em conferir se a algoz de Matsumoto Rangiku estava tão morta quanto deveria estar.

E como onde quer que um dos cientistas fosse os outros acompanhavam...

-Estamos ficando pra trás. – Rukia resmungou. – E a culpa é desse sapato. – E irritada, ela parou de andar, arrancando com certa dificuldade os calçados. Instantes depois, ela corria para o lado de Ichigo.

-Quer saber? – Riruka arrancou os próprios sapatos. – A Rukia-chan é que está certa. – E apressou o passo, levando o par de sapatos em uma mão e uma lanterna na outra.

-Que pressa pra quebrar a lei. – Eveline retorceu o nariz, apressando o passo e acompanhando Riruka facilmente. Não importava o que ela estivesse calçando, estava habituada a andar rapidamente.

O semblante da detetive estava preocupado. Não queria imaginar os efeitos que aquilo poderia ter sobre Byakuya. Era como se Hisana tivesse adivinhado o momento que o Kuchiki estava mais feliz para vir assombrá-lo. Eveline já tinha a certeza de que, se Hisana estivesse mesmo viva, não estava planejando nada de bom.

Quando chegou ao túmulo da Kuchiki, Byakuya e Toushiro já tinham afastado a tampa de mármore branco, e já começavam a tirar grandes punhados de terra com a ajuda de Ichigo e Ulquiorra. Nenhum deles falava nada. O Kurosaki e o Schiffer deixavam escapar olhares preocupados para o amigo, que tinha uma fúria no olhar. Já o Kuchiki... estava inexpressivo, imerso nos próprios pensamentos impenetráveis.

Ulquiorra foi o primeiro a bater na madeira do caixão. Ichigo, tomado de repente por um arrepio, diante da tarefa mórbida que empreendia, saltou para fora daquela cova, completamente sujo de terra. O Schiffer não demorou a acompanhá-lo. De certa maneira, aquele assunto só interessava a Byakuya e Toushiro.

Riruka se aproximou dos dois, juntamente de Rukia. Já Eveline se aproximou do túmulo, observando impassível Hitsugaya e o Kuchiki puxarem o caixão negro para cima e o colocarem em uma das laterais.

Rukia sentiu sua respiração ser suspensa, os olhos azuis arregalados não conseguiam mais se desprender daquele sepulcro, prestes a ser aberto, e que provavelmente conteria alguém muito semelhante a si. A morena, inconscientemente recuou um passo, embora não conseguisse parar de olhar. Mas tal movimento não passara despercebido aos olhos do Kurosaki.

Ichigo abraçou, fazendo com que a cabeça dela se aconchegasse em seu peito. A morena apertou a camisa antes branca, agora imunda. Mas ela não se importava. A única coisa que importava era aquela proteção que vinha dele.

Mas a atenção dela foi despertada quando ouvir o ofegar de Ichigo e Riruka xingar baixinho, totalmente surpresa. Então a mais nova Kuchiki adotada voltou seus olhos para onde Byakuya e Toushiro estavam ajoelhados.

E assim como o Kurosaki, ela ofegou, tendo sua respiração suspensa em seguida, ao constatar que o caixão estava...

...vazio.

_- Arredores de Karakura 22/03/2011 00h39min –_

-Toushiro, está tudo bem? – Riruka perguntou sentando-se diante do amigo, e tocando sua perna como forma de chamar sua atenção.

-Sei lá, Riru. – Ele arrepiou os cabelos arrepiados, derrubando um pouco da terra que havia neles. – Estou preocupado com a Rangiku.

Eles estavam na casa que ficava nos fundos do cemitério, e servia de lar ao caseiro. Estavam na sala de estar, ele sentado na poltrona, e ela na mesinha de centro. Os olhos cor-de-rubi o fitavam agoniados, enquanto ele fazia seus orbes brilhantes como esmeraldas, varrerem o chão, em busca de uma solução para aquele problema que se apresentava.

-Calma, Shiro. – Ela sorriu consoladora. – Estamos aqui. Se a tal Hisana tá retornando dos mortos, nós vamos exorcizá-la na boa. O Ichigo também não tá um poço de felicidade com a volta dela. Ele tem medo de como isso pode influenciar a Rukia. – Os lábios róseos se retorceram preocupados. – E se quer saber, eu também. E todos nós sempre gostamos da Ran. Você não tá sozinho. Então desamarra essa cara e começa a me xingar por eu ter te chamado pelo apelido que você odeia.

-Vá cuidar da sua vida. – Hitsugaya se reencostou no espaldar da poltrona, sorrindo desafiador, mais havia preocupação naquele sorriso. Agora não só por Rangiku, mas também pelos amigos que estavam naquela confusão também.

-Esse é meu garoto. – A Dokugamine piscou um olho. – E sinto dizer, mas você faz parte da minha vida, então vou te atormentar até o dia em que nós quatro estivermos em um asilo, tão velhos que nem vamos conseguir levantar a colher de sopa.

-Você vai ser uma velha muito resmungona. – Toushiro revirou os olhos. – Mas sabe que eu nunca imaginei isso? A gente velho?

-Deve ser por que nós não estamos preocupados com a aproximação temíveis vinte e oito anos, onde os fibroblastos começam a perder elasticidade e as rugas atacam. – Ichigo disse sentando do lado de Riruka, trazendo Rukia para sentar em seu colo enquanto beliscava a cintura da amiga cientista.

-Credo, Ichigo, bate na madeira! – Riruka chocou seu ombro contra o braço dele. – E você e os garotos também têm vinte seis, igualzinho a mim. – Ela mostrou a língua antes de cruzar os braços, irritada. – Cadê o zumbi?

-Lá fora, colocando o motor do carro pra esquentar e podermos nos mandar daqui. – O Kurosaki respondeu sossegado, apoiando o queixo no ombro pálido de Rukia.

-Zumbi? – A morena perguntou, a confusão estampada no rosto de boneca.

-Apelidos da época da universidade, não se importe. – Toushiro respondeu evasivo.

-É verdade! – Riruka exclamou alegre. – Todos nós tínhamos um e... – E ela se calou ao ver o olhar ameaçador dos dois amigos.

-Ichigo... onde o Kuchiki e a Eveline estão? – Hitsugaya perguntou enquanto Ichigo acariciava as costas de Rukia, que se mantia confusa.

-Eles estão lá fora. – O Kurosaki disse sereno. – O Byakuya parece bem. Mas nunca dá pra saber o que aquele cara tá pensando.

-Nii-sama vai ficar bem. – Rukia se aconchegava no abraço de Ichigo. – Agora ele tem uma chance de saber de tudo. Até mesmo as coisas que a Hisana-san supostamente levou pro túmulo.

_- Arredores de Karakura 22/03/2011 00h41min –_

-Byakuya - Eveline chamou, encostando-se na mercedes preta, ao lado do milionário.

-Estou bem. - Ele respondeu de forma mecânica.

-Fala sério, já vi cadáveres menos pálidos que você. - A Yoshioka irritou-se, se postando na frente dele em um movimento rápido, cruzando os braços. - Não adianta nada ficar guardando as preocupações, mágoas, tristezas para si mesmo. Existem pessoas que se preocupam com você.

-Existem? - O Kuchiki riu sarcástico.

-Eu me preocupo com você. Rukia também. - A detetive suspirou, adiantando-se em um passo. - Não aja como se estivesse sozinho, por que você não está.

Byakuya acariciou o rosto moreno levemente, antes de puxá-la para um beijo.

-Hoje não, Eveline - Ele a abraçou e afagou seus cabelos negros. - Amanhã quem sabe.

_- Karakura 22/03/2011 __13h22min –_

-Lembra disso, Toushiro? - Rangiku dizia feliz, apontando um álbum de fotografias. - Foi quando eu te convenci a ir à Disney comigo. - Ela riu divertida. - Você ficou muito fofo com as orelhas de Mickey. - A loira colou o indicador no lábio inferior, pensativa. - O Ichigo conseguiu escapulir antes de eu e a Riruka conseguirmos colocar um par nele também. E o Ulquiorra ficou meio sinistro...

Toushiro sorriu de lado, meio triste. Ambos estavam no quarto de Rangiku naquela casa de repouso. As paredes eram totalmente brancas, assim como a cama de ferro, simples. Aquela brancura só era quebrada pelas fotografias colocadas nas paredes com ajuda de adesivos infantis. O cientista estava em grande parte delas, junto com Matsumoto e em algumas seus amigos também estavam.

-Ichigo, Ulquiorra e Riruka não vêm me visitar. - Matsumoto disse triste. - Por quê? - Ela voltou os olhos cor de gelo, marejados, para Hitsugaya.

-Eles vão vir logo, Ran. - Ele disse tranqüilizador. - Só estão ocupados. Ulquiorra tem que cuidar da filhinha dele, que tá doente e...

-O Ulquiorra tem uma filha? - Rangiku arregalou os olhos, ficando com seu rosto a centímetros do de Toushiro, as mãos no chão, lhe dando apoio.

-É, ele e a Orihime, a prima da Riruka, lembra?, tem uma filha, a Yui-chan. - Hitsugaya pegou o celular, e depois de mexer por alguns segundos, mostrou uma foto da menina.

-Que linda. - Matsumoto sorriu triste, uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto. - Eu sempre quis ser mãe.

-Ainda tem tempo, Ran. - O cientista secou a lágrima que escorria. - Não seja como a Riruka, não reclame de rugas antes de tê-las.

-Bom, o pai eu já arrumei. - Ela piscou um olho mordendo o lábio inferior, sedutora. - Quer apostar quantas posições do kamma sutra vamos levar até eu engravidar?

Toushiro sentiu o sangue de todo seu corpo afluir para sua face, enquanto uma veia saltava na fronte dele, ao ver o ar divertido e brincalhão de Rangiku.

-MATSUMOTO!

_- Karakura 22/03/2011 __19h00min –_

Ichigo organizava alguns papéis que levaria para o laboratório no dia seguinte. Estava quase terminando a pesquisa de como curar sua mãe. E depois, só teria que conseguir a autorização para assumir o tratamento de sua mãe. Nada que Inoue não pudesse resolver com uma ordem judicial.

Depois de tudo pronto, saiu pela casa em busca de Rukia. Foi encontrá-la no quintal, sentada na grama enrolada em um cobertor azul, olhando o céu onde aos poucos, as nuvens espessas davam espaço as estrelas. Ela se deitou por cima da manta, sem tirar os olhos das inúmeras constelações ali presentes.

-Rukia – Ele chamou baixinho, se aproximando sorrateiro.

A morena não deu sinal de que o tivesse escutado. Continuava a olhar o céu. O ruivo não gostou de vê-la melancólica daquele jeito. Mas era impossível negar o quão linda ela ficava com sua pele quase translúcida se destacando naquela quase completa escuridão.

Só quando ele se deitou ao lado dela que a Kuchiki se virou para olhá-lo. Rukia apresentou um meio sorriso triste e depois voltou a olhar o céu, dessa vez erguendo a mão delicada, como se tentasse alcançar os corpos iluminados que estavam a milhares de quilômetros de distância. Mas depois seu dedo indicou uma das constelações.

-Toushiro-kun me disse que antigamente, as pessoas procuravam formas nas constelações, achando que eram assim que os deuses avisavam sobre as tragédias que aconteceriam no futuro. – Ela disse baixinho. – Mas ele também disse que não era verdade. Mas... Hisana-san está viva. E olha...

Ichigo voltou seus olhos para o céu, seguindo a direção que sua criação apontava. Os olhos castanhos começaram a procurar as formas que tanto deixavam Rukia assustada, seus orbes se arregalando ao notar com assombrosa nitidez, uma constelação que mais parecia uma cobra prestes a dar um bote. Não fora assim que Gin caracterizara Hisana inúmeras vezes? Uma cobra? Uma... serpente traiçoeira e venenosa?

E em seguida o Kurosaki se repreendeu por se deixar levar por superstições de milênios atrás, que a ciência tantas vezes tinha comprovado não se tratar além de uma mentira, uma forma das pessoas daquela época acharem que estavam no controle de seus destinos.

-Calma, Rukia. – Ele a puxou para sim, seus braços fortes substituindo a tarefa do cobertor de protegê-la do frio. O geneticista anotou mentalmente para não se esquecer de dar um soco em Hitsugaya por ficar contando aquelas coisas para a baixinha. – É questão do que se quer enxergar. Essas mesmas estrelas podem formar outras coisas.

-Eu sei disso. – A morena disse preocupada. – Mas ver essa forma me fez pensar em como vai ser se ela voltar.

-Se ela voltar... – Ichigo beijou o topo da cabeça de Rukia, os olhos preocupados. Como seria quando Hisana voltasse? Com certeza o fato de Rukia ser uma humana artificial ficaria mais próximo de vir a tona. E o mundo não estava preparado para conhecê-la. Só de pensar quantos ataques de fanáticos religiosos viriam, quantos cientistas loucos para testá-la apareceriam, o Kurosaki quase enlouquecia de preocupação. Seus braços apertaram ainda mais contra si. – eu vou cuidar de você. Muita coisa vai mudar, mas eu vou dar um jeito. Você vai ficar bem.

Rukia se ergueu, se apoiando nos braços, deixando uma mão de cada lado da cabeça de Ichigo. As sobrancelhas delicadas ainda estavam franzidas, e ela mordia o lábio inferior. Os orbes azuis se fecharam ao sentir o toque dele em sua face.

Ichigo pôs a mão livre na cintura dela, a puxando de novo para si. As testas ficaram coladas enquanto o corpo feminino praticamente se moldava ao masculino. Eram opostos em diversas formas, mas completamente compatíveis. O ruivo pousou um beijo na bochecha pálida, antes de ir em busca dos lábios róseos, que também buscavam por ele.

As bocas se moviam em uma sincronia perfeita, pareciam que apenas existiam para executar aquela dança, onde não pensavam em ter outros parceiros. As delicadas mãozinhas de Rukia se apoiaram no peito bem esculpido do cientista enquanto ela colocava uma perna de cada lado da cintura dele, fazendo o vestido amarelo e quase justo subir alguns centímetros.

As mãos masculinas se apoderaram da pele macia das pernas bem torneadas, em seguida subindo por cima do vestido, acariciando as costas da morena. Uma parou na cintura bem-feita, enquanto outra se afundou nos fios negros. Ele sentia vontade de virar-se e tê-la embaixo de si, mas a morena não permitia. Estava no controle.

Rukia não tinha idéia do que fazia. Um mundo de sensações desconhecidas se abria diante de si. Um mundo que ela queria conhecer, e ao mesmo tempo, tinha medo de dar o primeiro passo. Mais fácil era como quando Ichigo a levava facilmente pelo caminho, daquela maneira, a tocando daquele jeito que a fazia se arrepiar, que fazia discretos gemidos escaparem pelos seus lábios enquanto beijava aquele homem que significava tudo pra ela.

Ela simplesmente não entendia aquelas contradições que estavam a dividindo. Uma parte dizia para parar de pensar, apenas ficar sentido tudo aquilo. E outra dizia para parar o quanto antes. Rukia não entendia essa segunda parte. Como, como ela poderia sonhar em ficar longe de Ichigo?

Tão perdida ela estava, que mal notou quando o Kurosaki passou a tomar posse de seu pescoço cândido, repuxando carinhosamente seus cabelos negros como o céu acima deles. As mordidas tão suaves a faziam estremecer com tantos arrepios, a deixando com todo seu corpo entregue. Ele a colocou embaixo dele devagar seus lábios deslizando pelo pescoço pálido e indo parar no ombro, já descendo uma das alças do vestido.

Um gemido mais rouco saiu dos lábios de Rukia, e Ichigo não hesitou em tomá-los mais uma vez para si em um beijo apaixonado. Algo mais forte que tudo se apoderava dele. Uma vontade de mostrar a ela tudo que somente ela o fazia sentir, um desejo arrebatador de provar cada pedaço daquela pele macia, de tentar entender como ela conseguira em tão pouco tempo tomar posse do coração, da mente e da alma dele.

Mas um clarão veio na mente dele. Será que ela entendia? Não os sentimentos que unia ambos, isso era quase impossível entender. Mas será que ela entendia o que estava acontecia ali?

Ele se separou dela, sorrindo em paz, colando as testas para que as respirações serenassem. Rukia abriu os olhos azuis, ainda obscurecidos por todas as sensações sentidas a tão pouco tempo. Não pode evitar retribuir o sorriso dele. O Kurosaki a beijou na testa antes de se levantar e estender a mão para ajudá-la a fazer o mesmo.

A Kuchiki pegou a coberta no chão e começou a caminhar ao lado de Ichigo de volta pra dentro da casa. Mordia o lábio inferior quando sentiu ele abraçando sua cintura e ela encostou a cabeça no braço dele. Uma dúvida a fez corar, mas ela precisava da resposta. Tudo aquilo que ocorrera... ela não sabia como, mais tinha certeza que ainda havia mais. Mas mais o quê?

-Ichigo – Ela sussurrou. – por que você parou?

-O que exatamente eu parei? – Ele perguntou sossegado, de nenhum modo duvidando ou se arrependendo das próprias ações.

-Eu não sei. – A morena deu de ombros.

-Sim, você não sabe. – O cientista beijou os cabelos macios de sua criação. – Por isso eu não continuei.

-Huh? – Foi a única resposta de uma confusa Rukia.

_- Karakura 22/03/2011 23h15min –_

Hitsugaya andava pelo corredor que levava a cozinha da sua casa até o quarto da sua avó, levando um pequeno frasco com remédios para manter a hipertensão da boa senhora sob controle. Mas não era sobre a saúde de sua avó que ele pensava no momento. Era em Rangiku. E no fato de Hisana estar viva. E no que isso podia significar.

-Shiro-chan, pode me ajudar com matemática? – Hinamori chamou a atenção dele, segurando um pesado livro nas mãos, os olhos brilhando esperançosos.

-Não me chame assim. E não dá hoje, Hinamori. – Ele suspirou. – Já passou da hora de você dormir.

-Mas eu tenho que estudar, Hitsugaya-kun! – Momo exclamou com certa preocupação. – Esse ano eu vou fazer vestibular e...

-E precisa dormir, por que é durante o sono que o cérebro processa todas as informações recebidas durante o dia. – O cientista não quis saber de conversa com a prima. – Não quero te ver acordada quando eu voltar.

-Aonde você vai? – A garota retorceu os lábios de irritação.

-Não interessa. – Toushiro disse indo para a cozinha a passos rápidos e pegando a chave no balcão. Só depois percebeu que fora seguido. – O que é Hinamori?

-E se a vovó acordar? – Ela perguntou desgostosa.

-Diga que eu saí. Simples assim. – Ele deu de ombros. – Ela sabe que eu não vou enfiar o carro em um poste, então não vai se preocupar.

E sem parar para ouvir mais reclamações dela, ele saiu de casa, em busca da solução que lhe escapava naquele momento. Hisana estava voltando. E ela com certeza não se arriscaria a deixar Rangiku viva, podendo se recuperar e então depor contra ela em juízo. O depoimento de Gin poderia ser derrubado, por que ele havia tentado matá-la, e para provar o motivo, Matsumoto teria que depor.

E tinha o problema dela estar da clínica e ele só poder ficar com ela uma hora por dia, limite diário de visita. E Hisana, poderia encontrar outro método. Rangiku tinha que se recuperar, e logo. Mas como fazer aquilo? Rangiku se refugiara nas armadilhas de sua própria mente, para não ter que enfrentar o medo que sentia da Kuchiki.

-Se ao menos eu pudesse mostrar a ela que não há o que ela temer... – Hitsugaya se encostou no carro, apertando a ponte do nariz com a mesma mão que segurava as chaves.

Então, um clarão veio a sua mente.

Rukia.

Extremamente parecida fisicamente com Hisana, porém... completamente diferente.

Uma boa garota.

-Espero que o Ichigo não fique com frescura. – Toushiro dizia pra si mesmo abrindo a porta do carro e entrando apressado. – E nem tente me matar. Ás vezes... ele é possessivo demais.

_- Karakura 22/03/2011 23h32min –_

Ichigo marchava rumo ao quarto dos pais irritado com o barulho da buzina insistente. No quarto que Isshin e Masaki ocuparam por tantos anos, era que havia uma janela que dava para frente da casa. Ele amaldiçoava mentalmente seja lá quem fosse que estava fazendo tamanho barulho aquela hora da noite.

-QUE É? – Ele berrou irritado abrindo a janela com violência.

-FINALMENTE, ACHEI QUE TINHA MORRIDO AI DENTRO! - Toushiro gritou saindo do carro. – TÔ A TEMPOS TE CHAMANDO!

-TEMPOS? NEM SE EU TIVESSE SURDO EU NÃO IA OUVIR ESSA BUZINA! – O geneticista se debruçou pela janela, a mão em punho perto do rosto em que havia uma veia saltando. – ISSO SÃO HORAS?

-DESCULPE ATRAPALHAR O SONO DE BELEZA DA MOÇOILA! – Hitsugaya ironizou. – DEIXA DE FRESCURA QUE EU SEI QUE VOCÊ DORME TARDE!

-EU TÔ FALANDO É DO BARULHO, CRIATURA! – Ichigo estapeou a própria testa.

-FOI VOCÊ QUE COMEÇOU A SE ESGOELAR, TAPADO! – Toushiro já estava quase na porta, mais prosseguia olhando para o amigo na janela superior. – VEM LOGO ABRIR A DROGA DA PORTA!

-Boa noite, Toushiro-kun. – Rukia disse tentando conter o riso.

-Ah, oi, Rukia. – Ele ficou momentaneamente sem jeito pela cena que fizera. – EI, ICHIGO, NÃO PRECISA DESCER, É COM A RUKIA QUE EU PRECISO FALAR! – Ele tornou a gritar para o amigo antes de entrar na casa.

-Comigo? – A Kuchiki apontou pra si mesma enquanto o seguia até a sala de estar.

-Eu preciso da sua ajuda, Rukia. – Toushiro disse sem rodeios, sentando-se na poltrona perto da lareira. – Quero que me ajude a curar a Rangiku.

-A moça que a Hisana-san... – A morena parou, na falta de alguma palavra ou expressão que definisse o que haviam causado a Matsumoto.

-É. – Hitsugaya suspirou cansado. – Ela está daquele jeito para se proteger do que a Hisana fez a ela, e do medo que sentiu naquele momento. Ás vezes, ela age como se ainda estivesse grávida, outras como se nem tivesse saído dos Estados Unidos. Mas não há uma vez que ela se lembre da Hisana sem sentir medo. Ela precisa ver que a Hisana não pode mais fazer nada contra ela.

-E como eu poderia ajudar? – Rukia estava sentada no sofá, os cotovelos nos joelhos e o rosto apoiado em uma das mãos, enquanto outra estava no pescoço pálido.

-Você parece bastante fisicamente com a Hisana. – O cientista passava a mão pelos fios prateados, nervosamente. – Se ela conviver um tempo com você, eu acho que ela pode melhorar.

-Sabe que também não pode ter efeito nenhum, não é? – Tanto Rukia quando Toushiro ficaram surpresos ao ouvir Ichigo falar aquilo. Não haviam escutado ele chegando. – Não pense que eu estou agourando nem nada, só não quero que aposte tudo nessa possibilidade.

-Eu sei, Ichigo. – Hitsugaya sorriu triste. – Mas não posso deixar de tentar. E ela te xingou hoje por que você nunca vai vê-la.

-Não se preocupe. – O Kurosaki se sentou ao lado de Rukia completamente sossegado. – Quando eu for visitá-la, vou por a culpa em você e na sua possessividade.

-Obrigado. – O outro revirou os olhos. – Eu sei que pode não dar certo. Mas eu vou estar junto, então acho que não vai haver prejuízo pra nenhuma das partes.

-Acho que o primeiro encontro entre nós duas será bem tumultuado, não é? – Rukia disse calmamente. – Mas eu sinto que é meu dever ajudar. Eu sou a única que pode.

-Obrigado, Rukia. – Toushiro sorriu agradecido.

A morena sorriu de volta, antes de se virar para Ichigo, que também sorria com gratidão. A emocionava aquela amizade tão unida, onde se fizessem um favor para um, todos os quatros cientistas ficavam enormemente agradecidos.

_- Karakura 23/03/2011 08h16min –_

Rukia lavava a louça do café da manhã com seus pensamentos voando. Ichigo lia um livro sobre física quântica – segundo ele, para "se distrair" – enquanto lentamente comia waffles. O Kurosaki não era nenhum mestre-cuca, mais ninguém resistia ao waffles que ele aprendera a fazer na Inglaterra.

Mas não era nisso que a Kuchiki pensava.

Depois de guardar o último copo, encostou-se na pia e ficou a observar o ruivo sentado, absorto naquela leitura enquanto suspendia um garfo com um pedaço de comida que ele tinha esquecido de levar a boca. Ou esquecido o caminho, já que havia farelos no rosto dele.

Ela sorriu mordendo o lábio inferior, sem razão aparente.

As mãos deram o impulso para qu ela se descolasse da pia e caminhasse tranqüila na direção dele. Um suave tom rosado coloriu sua face, ao lembrar de todas as vezes que as mãos fortes dele desvendaram as formas de seu corpo. E principalmente, os beijos. Só as lembrança dos lábios dele em seu pescoço lhe causavam deliciosos arrepios.

As mãozinhas delicadas da morena tocaram suavemente os ombros fortes do cientista, e com sertã hesitação, desceram pela frente do corpo masculino, o abraçando.

-Rukia? – Ichigo disse se surpreendendo, tentando contar as reações do seu corpo ficando o mais parado possível.

-Não se importe comigo. – Rukia sussurrou, beijando suavemente o pescoço dele, enquanto o ruivo se arrepiava. – Continue lendo.

Ler era a última coisa que ele conseguiria fazer com ela lhe abraçando daquela maneira, pontuando suas palavras com inocentes beijos na epiderme do Kurosaki. Ichigo mordeu o lábio inferior na tentativa de não emitir nenhum som, largando tudo que tinha nas mãos. Queria se controlar. Mas simplesmente... estava difícil. E ficou ainda mais quando despretensiosamente uma das mãos delicadas deslizou pela camisa azul, numa suave carícia por cima do abdômen bem definido.

"Essa garota ainda vai me enlouquecer" Ele pensou com certa dificuldade. "quer saber? Que se dane!" E com habilidade, a puxou para seu colo, e roubou aqueles lábios atrevidos e provocantes para si. A morena suspirou feliz, afundando uma das mãos nos fios de com tão exótica, e a outra ficou brincando com a gola da camisa dele, o indicador acariciando a pele ali exposta.

Ichigo pôs uma das mãos nas costas macias, a impedindo de se afastar, apesar da voluptuosidade e intensidade daquele beijo, e a outra mão se mantia na coxa exposta pela barra do short jeans, a apertando suavemente.

Mas o ar se fez necessário, e eles tiveram que se afastar. E esse único segundo de distância, devolveu a racionalidade ao Kurosaki a medida em que o oxigênio voltava ao seu cérebro, lhe devolvendo a capacidade de pensar. Ele abraçou sua morena carinhosamente, a envolvendo em sua proteção.

-Eu sou muito feliz por ter você, Ichigo. – Ela sussurrou suave. Algo dentro dela parecia que ia explodir se ela não expusesse aquela emoção.

Tudo aquilo era tão nova pra ela... Tantas sensações, tantos... sentimentos.

E uma única certeza: ficar feliz sem Ichigo... era impossível.

-Você é tudo pra mim, Rukia. – Ele sussurrou de volta, intensificando aquele abraço. – Tudo.

_- Tóquio 23/03/2011 09h40min –_

-Riruka, vai devagar, quer morrer? – Ulquiorra resmungou puxando o braço da amiga, a impedindo de atravessar uma rua movimentada.

-Temos que chegar logo lá. – A Dokugamine bateu o pé, choramingando frustrada. – Não quero perder a audiência.

-Só vai começar as onze, então relaxa que não são nem dez ainda. – O Shiffer a tranqüilizou com seu costumeiro tom sério. – Então, por obséquio, não mate nós dois. Eu tenho uma filha pra criar e você quer um pra essa mesma finalidade.

-Tá, Ulquiorra! – A bioquímica fez um biquinho. – Mas quero falar com o advogado antes. E ainda estou irritada com a Orihime-chan por ela não ter vindo.

-Orihime é uma criminalista. – O moreno revirou os olhos. – Isto é Vara da Família.

-Detalhe. – Riruka atravessou a rua assim que o semáforo para pedestres ficou verde, sendo acompanhada pelo amigo. – Foi ela que me aconselho durante o decorrer do processo de adoção. Queria que ela estivesse comigo hoje. E aquele dois também.

-Ichigo e Toushiro vão com a Rukia ver a Rangiku hoje. – Ulquiorra suspirou preocupado. Foi complicado conseguir autorização na clinica pra tentarem esse encontro entre as duas.

-Eu espero que nada dê errado. – Riruka abaixou a fronte, mirando os próprios passos. – Pela Rukia, pela Rangiku e... pelo Shiro-chan. Elas duas tem quem cuide delas. E o Shiro só tem a gente, e não somos lá grande coisa.

-É, mas sempre nos viramos com tão pouco. – Ulquiorra sorriu de canto. – Vai dar certo, Riru. – O Schiffer afagou o ombro dela por um instante. – Já passamos por tantos maus momentos que já tá na hora de um pouco de sorte.

Ela sorriu esperançosa para o amigo antes de finalmente entrarem no suntuoso prédio do Fórum de Tóquio.

_- Arredores de Osaka 23/03/2011 09h43min –_

O som dos saltos era ouvido com clareza no corredor daquela suntuosa mansão, que mais parecia um castelo. Um par de torneadas pernas pálidas saiam de um vestido vermelho justo, tomara que caia. No colo macio, pendia um diamante artisticamente lapidado, pendurado em uma gargantilha prata, que abraçava o pescoço cândido. Nos lábios carmins, um sorriso sedutor.

Ela parou, esperando. Não iria demorar muito. Não _podia_ demorar muito. Ela estava entediada. E precisava que a única pessoa que verdadeiramente a conhecia saísse da porta a frente dela, para que a tão estonteante mulher pudesse passar o tempo.

E como ela esperava, logo Shuukurou Tsukishima cruzou a porta, a fechando silenciosamente, sem se dar conta da presença _dela_.

-Olá, Tsukishima. – A voz suave dela sussurrou.

O homem congelou, a mão ainda na maçaneta, ao ouvir aquela voz. Sabia de quem era. Como não saber? Ele só não imaginou encontrá-la ali. Ela não estava na Europa? Não... ele deveria ter imaginado.

-Não sei por que fico surpreso em te encontrar aqui. – Tsukishima disse sem emoção, se virando lentamente. – Hisana.

Kuchiki Hisana sorriu maliciosa. Era uma leoa diante de sua adorável presa, pensando na melhor forma de se divertir com ela antes de dar o ataque final.

-Não sentiu minha falta? – Ela perguntou falsamente ansiosa. – Aposto que sim. Quem não sentiria?

-Não sei se é bem sentir falta. – O moreno disse seco, pondo uma das mãos no bolso da calça. – Mas definitivamente, é impossível te esquecer. Pensei que ia ficar na França mais um tempo.

-Eu ia. – Hisana deu de ombros. – Mas fiquei entediada. E Byakuya sempre foi meu brinquedo favorito. O único de meus maridos que me punha acima dele mesmo. – O sorriso de escárnio se ampliou. – Os outros sempre me exibiam como um troféu, achando que estavam no controle. Mas Byakuya... era tão divertido ver até onde ele ia por mim! – Uma risada zombeteira ecoou pelo local.

-Ele é o número sete da sua lista, não é? – O Shukuurou disse entediado. – Sete é um número mágico.

Tsukishima estava tenso. Sabia que ela não puxaria um papo assim, sem objetivos.

-Sabe que conto com sua ajuda, não é? – A Kuchiki foi direta. – Preciso ter provas do que aconteceu a mim nesse período, e você terá que me ajudar a forjá-las.

"Então... é isso." Ele pensou.

-Esquece, Hisana. – Tsukishima começou a andar pelo corredor, para se retirar. – Não vou me envolver dessa vez. Já chega.

Mas quando ele ia a ultrapassando, viu pelo canto dos olhos aquele sorriso cruel e hipnotizante, os olhos cheios de maldade e vitória.

-Soube que a Riruka-chan entrou no circulo de amizades dele. – O sorriso se ampliou. Havia um prazer especial em fazer aquilo com seu parceiro de anos. – Ela está linda, não é? Soube que andou saindo com ela a uns meses. Como ela está? – Perguntou com falsa inocência.

-Ela... não tem nada haver com isso. – O Shuukuurou foi evasivo, tentando não demonstrar o pânico que sentia.

-Claro que não. – Hisana sorriu sossegada. – Então pra que envolvê-la? Não concorda?

Tsukishima apenas assentiu, a mão apertada fortemente em punho.

A Kuchiki sorriu, e se dirigiu a porta de madeira, entrando no cômodo sem ser anunciada. Não era necessário.

-Meu amor! – Ela sorriu, a fingida devoção era impossível de ser diferenciada de uma verdadeira. – Senti sua falta!

E sem demorar um segundo, ela se jogou nos braços de um homem escondido nas sombras.

**- Fim do Capítulo 11 –**

_Gente, mil desculpas pela demora. Minha vida tá uma loucura. ENEM se aproximando, mil provas na escola, e parece que todos os meus conhecidos resolveram fazer festa de aniversário esse mês. Vou morrer de diabetes de tanto comer brigadeiro. E querem saber? Eu não ligo *_* Enfim, vou tentar postar mais rapidamente, e quem sabe, caps maiores. Não prometo nada, por que sou muito lerda digitando. XD E também estou tendo sérios problemas com a minha internet. A Vivo anda mais que morta por aqui. U_U_

_Espero que tenham curtido esse capítulo! A partir do próximo, as coisas começam a dar errado pro nosso casal favorito, então, fiquem de olho!_

_Agradeço a quem deixou review no cap passado: _**Mi Yuuki x, Beatriz, NandaKuchiki, Maah-chan, ShihouinEveline, TsukiYume.**

_Beijos e até a próxima!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Projeto Kuchiki**

**Autora: Iamela Freitas**

**- Capítulo 12 –**

_- Karakura 23/03/2011 10h25min -_

-Calma, Rukia. – Ichigo disse afagando a mão que ela mantinha sobre o joelho. – Vai dar tudo certo.

A Kuchiki assentiu, friccionando as mãos na calça jeans que vestia, fazendo par com a blusa de botões de cor branca e as sapatilha-tênis que usava. Os cabelos negros estavam presos em um coque despojado. Tudo para ficar distante da imagem sofisticada e sensual de Kuchiki Hisana.

Mas Rukia sabia que não seria um encontro fácil. Mas ela tinha que tentar.

Sentia que era seu dever. Apenas ela podia fazer aquilo.

-Rukia, Ichigo. – Toushiro surgiu na recepção, vindo de um corredor que levava aos quartos. – Está na hora. Acabei de falar com ela.

-Falou de mim? – A morena perguntou se levantando a expressão preoupada.

-Só disse que o Ichigo tinha trazido alguém pra conhecê-la. – Hitsugaya desviou o olhar pro chão. – Se eu mencionasse a semelhança entre você e a Hisana, talvez ela não aceitasse te ver.

-E como ela tá? – O Kurosaki abraçou a Kuchiki pela cintura.

-Prepare-se. – Toushiro suspirou. – Ela tá se lembrando _daquela_ festa, _daquele_ dia, _daquele_ escândalo da Riruka. Lembra quando o Ulquiorra e a Inoue se acertaram?

-Droga. – Ichigo bagunçou os cabelos.

-Que festa, que dia e que escândalo? – Rukia perguntou com o indicador sobre o lábio inferior, confusa.

-Nada. – O Kurosaki agitou uma das mãos, mentindo descaradamente. E depois se virou pro amigo. – Acha que ela vai ficar comentando _aquelas_ coisas que rolavam _naquelas_ festas?

-Vamos ter que tomar cuidado. – Hitsugaya bagunçou os próprios cabelos.

-Que festas? Que coisas? – A Kuchiki perguntava enquanto eles caminhavam pelo corredor, indo até o quarto de Rangiku. – Será que vou ter que ir pra Havard e descobrir?

Mas assim que o trio chegou a frente daquela porta branca, Rukia voltou a se concentrar naquilo que iria fazer. Ichigo e Toushiro se entreolharam, e o homem de cabelos prateados entrou primeiro no quarto. O Kurosaki esboçou um sorriso triste ao ouvir a voz de Matsumoto. Havia muitos anos que não a escutava. O ruivo sentiu sua cintura ser enlaçada pelos bracinhos delicados de Rukia, e ela se aconchegar em seu peito. Mas não puderam ficar muito tempo daquele jeito.

Entraram ao ouvir a voz do outro cientista chamá-los para dentro do quarto.

Rangiku estava sentada no chão, descalça, o vestido cor de rosa se destacando em meio a tanto branco. Ela não notara a entrada deles. Sorria abertamente. Então... se virou.

E viu.

Seus olhos cor de gelo se arregalaram, perdendo o brilho de alegria quase infantil. Seu sorriso derreteu. A memória dolorosa saiu do cofre mais profundo de sua mente, e ela lembrou.

Lembrou dos momentos que passara na mão daquela serpente, que tinha um veneno lento e mortal.

Serpente que ela via na frente dela.

-FOI ELA! – E então Matsumoto se pôs de pé em um átimo, e foi segurada por Toushiro, suas mãos loucas para se fecharem em torno do pescoço daquela que sua mente reconhecia como culpada por a tragédia que lhe acontecera. – FOI ELA QUE MATOU MEU BEBÊ!

-Rangiku, calma, não foi ela... – Hitsugaya tentava dizer enquanto a impedia de atacar Rukia.

Ichigo tinha suas mãos nos ombros da morena, alerta a qualquer perigo. Mas Rukia estava perfeitamente calma. Seus olhos azuis exibiam certa comoção, mas ela não se mexeu. Esperou a hora certa, tentando não ouvir os gritos lamuriosos de Rangiku.

-Shiro, você não sabe o que ela fez... ela... – Matsumoto ofegava, tentando se soltar.

-Não, Ran, não foi ela... Olha pra mim! – Toushiro fez a loira olhá-lo. – Não. Foi. Ela.

Os olhos cor de gelo e verdes se encontraram. Os dela agoniados, apavorados. Os dele preocupados, pedindo que ela confiasse nele.

Mas outra coisa aconteceu simultaneamente. Com assombro, Rangiku viu a mãozinha pálida em seu ombro, em um aperto gentil. Ela seguiu o braço esguio e chegou até o rostinho delicado, que emanava inocência e preocupação.

-Oi, Rangiku-san. – Rukia sorriu sem-jeito. – Meu nome é Rukia, prazer em conhecê-la.

-Ru... kia? – A loira piscou demoradamente, balbuciando o nome da morena.

-É. – A Kuchiki assentiu, recolhendo sua mão.

Matsumoto se encolheu por um momento, os lábios entreabertos. Os olhos cor de gelo se derreteram em lágrimas, e ela abraçou a si mesma.

-Por que estão fazendo isso? – Rangiku choramingou. – Não quero. Não gosto. Quero ir embora.

-Está tudo bem, Ran. – Hitsugaya a abraçou de forma protetora.

-NÃO ESTÁ TUDO BEM! - Ela tentou empurrá-lo. – NADA ESTÁ BEM! EU PERDI TUDO POR CAUSA DAQUELA MALDITA MULHER!

-Rangiku-san! – Rukia gritou de repente. – Pare com isso! Você não vê que só está se machucando ainda mais? E ainda machucando as pessoas que se importam com você? Se você ainda tem essas pessoas, significa que não perdeu tudo! – A morena cerrou os punhos e adiantou-se um passo, livrando-se da proteção dos braços de Ichigo. – Veja o Toushiro-kun! Ele faz de tudo por você e a única coisa que ele pede em troca é que você fique bem! A Riruka-chan nem consegue vir aqui, por que não agüenta ver você sofrer! Ichigo fica frustrado em te ver desse jeito e não poder fazer nada! Ulquiorra-kun nem consegue tocar no seu nome direito! E a Orihime-chan... ela era sua melhor amiga, lembra? Alias, ela ainda é. Ela só não sabe, como olhar pra você sem deixar que suas lagrimas caiam. E ela sabe que se você a ver chorando, só vai ficar ainda pior. Todos eles querem ajudar você. Eu quero ajudar você. Mas você tem que se ajudar primeiro!

Todos ficaram calados diante daquela súbita explosão de Rukia. Mas de todos a surpresa maior era a de Matsumoto Rangiku. Lentamente, a verdade ia entrando em sua mente. Aquela não era Hisana. Não podia ser. Hisana era incapaz de emitir tantos sentimentos em apenas um olhar.

E sem aviso algum, Rangiku abraçou Rukia. E daquele jeito, começou a chorar.

_- Karakura 25/03/2011 14:47 –_

Byakuya não estava em seu escritório, coisa extremamente incomum. Os empregados da mansão, mesmo acostumados com o silêncio e a frieza do patrão, não deixaram de ficar temerosos. O Kuchiki estava tão sério que chegava a estar sombrio.

O telefone ao lado dele tocou, mas nenhum dos empregados ousou atendê-lo. Por fim, o milionário estendeu a mão até a mesinha ao lado do sofá negro.

-Sim? – Ele atendeu friamente.

-Byakuya. – Era Eveline. Seu tom sério denunciava que ela ligava a trabalho. – Estou no hospital e...

-Se machucou? – O Kuchiki imediatamente se pôs de pé, procurando as chaves do carro.

-Não, eu estou bem. – A Yoshioka suavizou um pouco a voz. – Acharam... uma mulher que tem as características da sua esposa.

-Hisana? – Byakuya estacou.

-Quantas esposas você tem? Claro que estou falando dela. – A morena perdeu a paciência por um instante. – Desculpe. Tem que vir aqui fazer o reconhecimento oficial.

-Ela... está morta? – Foi a pergunta hesitante.

-Não. – Eveline suspirou. – Vem logo. Estou esperando.

Os dois desligaram ao mesmo tempo. Não havia mais o que ser dito.

- _Karakura__25/03/2011__15h04min__ –_

O Kuchiki andava pelos corredores do hospital, indo até a emergência. Fora informado que era lá que Eveline estava, tratando de alguns papéis para a entrada da mulher que ela encontrara. Ainda era difícil pra ele pensar que era Hisana. Era difícil imaginar que ela estava viva. Sua tão amada esposa viva. Uma mulher que se mostrou tão falsa e maquiavélica.

-Byakuya. – Eveline vinha vindo em sua direção. – Ela foi levada para um quarto. Para dar mais privacidade a conversa de vocês.

-Pode não ser ela. – O Kuchiki foi evasivo.

-Sem fugas, Byakuya. – A Yoshioka avançou um passo, ficando a um metro do outro. – Eu tenho certeza. Eu já vi a Rukia. E aquela mulher é idêntica a ela.

-Certo. – Byakuya apertou a ponte do nariz por um instante. – Farei o reconhecimento oficial.

-Um dos policiais vai estar na recepção. – Eveline desviou seu olhar para o chão. – Eu tenho que resolver algumas coisas na delegacia.

-Não pode ficar? – Ele perguntou de repente.

-Para que? – Ela sorriu triste. – Não há nada que eu possa fazer agora aqui, Byakuya. O único que pode lidar com essa situação agora é você. – A morena desviou seu olhar para o chão, mordendo o lábio inferior. - É sua esposa, afinal. – Sussurrou mais para si mesma, mas ele ouviu.

-Depois de tudo, acha que esse fato ainda vale alguma coisa além de uma grande dor de cabeça pra mim? – A detetive nem tinha percebido que ele tinha se aproximado tanto.

Eveline cravou seus orbes negros nos dele por um instante. O olhar da morena era indecifrável. Algo impedia Byakuya de ver além dele naquele momento. E então ela se empertigou, o nariz se empinando naquela postura profissional cheia de superioridade que ele tanto detestava. Mas ele também sabia que ela não podia fazer nada a não ser agir daquela maneira.

-Estou indo. – Eveline disse após breve hesitação.

E partiu, estalando os saltos de suas botas pretas no chão. Byakuya não deixou de seguí-la com o olhar. Mas ela não se virou. Nenhuma vez.

_- Karakura 25/03/2011 15h05min –_

-Tem... certeza? – Riruka perguntou ao celular.

Na frente dela, sentados entre caixas e caixas cheias com sua mudança, estavam Ichigo, Toushiro e Ulquiorra. Os três estáticos, esperando que a amiga terminasse sua ligação e pudesse dar a confirmação do que eles tanto temiam.

-Certo. – A Dokugamine assentiu. – Direi a eles. – Hesitou um instante. – Eve-chan, você está bem? – No fim, não conseguiu se conter.

Um instante de silêncio.

-Tudo bem. – A cientista assentiu. – A gente se fala depois. – Desligou e encostou-se na parede, os olhos fechados, uma das mãos apertando o celular contra sua testa.

-E então...? – Ulquiorra perguntou jogando um ursinho que ele tinha tirado de uma caixas na amiga.

-E então o que? – Riruka irritou-se. – E então que a vaca, com todo o respeito as vacas, voltou mesmo, muito bem viva e muito bem de saúde!

Ichigo e Ulquiorra só tiveram um segundo para reagir, tamanha a velocidade com que Hitsugaya se levantou imerso em fúria. Com dificuldade, os dois conseguiram segurar o amigo pelos braços.

-Calma aí, Rambo, a guerra civil ainda não estourou. – O Kurosaki deu um puxão violento, com a intenção de fazer o Doutor em Biologia voltar a sentar-se no chão, mas não houve resultado.

-E você quer que eu fique parado aqui? – Toushiro rosnou.

-O que nós queremos é que você não vá preso. – O Schiffer disse calmo. – Por que pela mais vaga definição, ela ainda é um ser humano, e seria um crime matá-la.

-Eu não ligo. – Hitsugaya tentou se soltar.

-Hitsugaya Toushiro, ponha esse seu adorável traseiro no chão AGORA! – A Dokugamine disse feroz. – Se você for agora no hospital sufocar aquela vadia com um travesseiro a única coisa que vai conseguir é arrumar uma dor de cabeça pra nós e pra Rangiku, que atualmente precisa muito de você.

A contra gosto, o cientista de cabelos claros se largou no chão, soltando alguns palavrões irritados.

-Temos problemas, muitos problemas. – Ichigo deixou que uma de suas mãos se perdesse entre os fios alaranjados. – Além da Ran ficar novamente em perigo, tem a Rukia agora. Não temos mais como escondê-la, já que Byakuya a adotou publicamente. Hisana teria que mentir que tinha uma irmã, mas não me agrada nenhum pouco a idéia dela saber a existência da Rukia.

-Vamos dar um jeito. – Ulquiorra apertou o punho contra o queixo. – Temos que dar. E logo. Pelo menos vamos ter alguns dias até que ela receba alta.

-Ela deve ficar alguns dias internada para se recuperar. – Riruka sussurrou. – Eveline disse que ela foi encontrada muito desidratada.

-Devia ter morrido. – Toushiro disse com desprezo. – Mas vaso ruim não quebra.

-Posso dar um jeito dela ficar mais uns dias no hospital. – Ichigo prosseguiu o raciocínio da Dokugamine. – Como ela ficou tanto tempo sumida, nada mais natural que tenha que fazer um check-up completo. Posso pedir pro Byakuya providenciar isso, ele não vai se importar. Eu acho.

-Ele não tem não pode não se importar. – O Schiffer disse sem emoção. – Ninguém sabe o que a volta dela significa. Todo tempo que conseguirmos mantê-la afastada vai ser bom.

-E logo agora... – Ichigo murmurou. – Não tenho tempo pra isso. Pra que esse demônio teve que sair do inferno onde tinha se metido?

-Vamos conseguir acordar sua mãe, Ichigo. – Riruka disse doce. – E vamos conseguir dar um jeito nesse problema. Tempo a gente arruma. Vamos conseguir dar um jeito em tudo.

Mas a última frase da Dokugamine parecia mais uma forma de conseguir convencer a si própria do que uma simples constatação.

_- Karakura 25/03/2011 15h15min –_

Byakuya estava a alguns minutos na frente daquela porta, respirando fundo. Ele sabia que não havia como se preparar para aquele momento. Mas mesmo assim, ele queria adiá-lo o máximo possível. Lentamente, ele pôs a mão na maçaneta. E mais lentamente ainda, a puxou para baixo e empurrou a porta.

E lá estava ela. Exatamente como ele se lembrava. Os mesmo cabelos negros repicados. A pele pálida e macia. Os lábios rosados. E os olhos azuis tão carinhosos e amáveis. Olhos em que ele não confiava mais. Como poderia?

Hisana mirava o teto, mas ao ouvir a porta se abrir, virou-se na direção dele. Então seu rosto angelical se abriu em um adorável sorriso. Um sorriso cheio de felicidade e contentamento.

-Byakuya-sama! – Sua voz melodiosa soou fraca pelo quarto. – Que bom que veio!

O Kuchiki não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia como agir. Só tentava controlar aquela raiva que ameaçava dominá-lo.

-Byakuya-sama... – Hisana sentou-se com dificuldade. – senti tanta sua falta...

Ele não se mexeu. O sorriso da morena tremeu e lentamente desapareceu, dando lugar a uma expressão inocentemente confusa.

-Algum problema? – Ela perguntou inclinando a cabeça para o lado, inocentemente.

-Depende de você. – Ele se pronunciou pela primeira vez desde que entrara no quarto.

-Como assim? – A morena piscou os olhos algumas vezes, confusa.

-Eu sei do seu caso com Ichimaru Gin. – Byakuya ignorou as facadas que atingiram seu orgulho quando ele teve que dizer aquilo. Mas não vacilou.

Hisana arregalou os olhos. Como ele sabia? Mas ela não podia se concentrar naquela fato por enquanto. Tinha que agir rápido. Trazer Byakuya de volta ao seu controle.

-O que disse? – O tom dela soou duro, de certa forma surpreendendo o Kuchiki. – Byakuya-sama, por favor, pode repetir o que disse? Tenho certeza que não posso ter ouvido tamanha ofensa.

-O próprio Ichimaru confessou... – Byakuya prosseguiu com seus argumentos, mas foi cortado quando a mulher levantou-se da cama de repente e rápida, veio até ele.

-Não ouse terminar essa frase. – O rosto dela era choroso. – Como pode...? – Soluçou. – Como pode confiar mais na palavra de um estranho do que na minha? Ou pior! Nem me dar a chance de me defender? – As lágrimas começaram a cair. – Todo esse tempo... eu só pensei em voltar pra casa, pra _nossa_ casa. E É ASSIM QUE ME RECEBE?

-Hisana, controle-se. – Ele retrucou frio. Mas ela podia ver nos olhos dele... aquele abalo.

-COMO POSSO ME CONTROLAR? – Hisana apertou as mãos em punho. – Não sabe... o que eu passei todo esses anos. – Ela se abraçou. – Os maus-tratos. A tortura psicológica. O medo de não vê-lo mais. E quando eu finalmente volto... – Fez uma pausa, mordendo o lábio inferior com força, tentando conter as lágrimas desviando o rosto para o lado por um instante. Logo em seguida voltou a encará-lo, as mãos caindo em cada lado do corpo, apertando-se. – TENHO QUE OUVIR ESSE DISPARATE! – Então toda ela se suavizou, como se ela estivesse sem forças. – Byakuya-sama... – Ela olhou desamparada para o moreno. – Eu te amo. – E tombou para frente, soluçando, apoiando sua testa contra o peito do Kuchiki.

Sem ter idéia do que fazia, ele se viu acariciando levemente o topo da cabeça da esposa. Seus olhos ganharam certa melancolia. Ele queria acreditar naquelas palavras. E ao mesmo tempo, não queria. Ele não conseguia acreditar mais. Ele não conseguia recuperar a imagem pura de sua esposa. Aquela ilusão... estava para todo o sempre perdida.

Hisana fora como uma brisa. Suave, que penetrou em seu coração pelas frestas da muralha de gelo que o envolvia. Calma, como uma carícia em seu rosto. Fácil de se acostumar. Bom de se conviver. Agradável para o descanso após um longo dia. Hisana era perfeita pra vida que ele queria para si. Uma vida calma, regrada.

E que agora não era mais possível. E só uma pessoa tinha culpa nessa revolução que se operara em Byakuya: Yoshioka Eveline.

Ela era uma mulher prática. Ao ver aquela muralha de gelo, ao invés de procurar uma fresta, apenas alastrou fogo em toda a vida dele, derretendo aquele gelo. Ela era como um vendaval. Que transformava tudo a sua volta. Depois que ela passava nada mais era o mesmo.

Todo momento que ele vivia com ela tinha sua diferença. Era especial. Era único. Com uma boa dose de adrenalina. Adrenalina cuja qual ele não queria mais viver. Ele duvidava que conseguiria mas ficar sem a doçura daqueles dias imprevisíveis...

-Eu vou chamar uma enfermeira, não pode se abalar assim. – Foram as palavras frias e vazias que saíram da boca de Kuchiki Byakuya enquanto ele guiava Hisana até a cama. – Com licença. – Ele a deixou de cabeça baixa sentada na cama e saiu apressado.

Sozinha no quarto, Hisana ficou um tempo imóvel. Uma risada sardônica começou a soar pelo quarto, baixinho. Os ombros dela tremiam. E lentamente ela ergueu o rosto, encostando-se na cabeceira da cama. Sua face estava enfeitada por um sorriso cruel. Ela secou suas lágrimas falsas e mirou o teto, como se pudesse ver através dele e encontrar o céu. O sorriso se ampliava, cruel. Ela fez com sua língua deslizar pelo lábio superior.

-Isso será mais divertido do que eu pensei. – E seus olhos brilharam cheios de malícia.

_- Karakura 25/03/2011 15h54min –_

Ichigo saltou do carro com pressa. Mesmo sabendo que Hisana estava no hospital, provavelmente presa a litros de soro para combater a desidratação, não lhe agradava a idéia de deixar Rukia sozinha por aí. Depois de uma breve luta contra a fechadura, conseguiu entrar em casa.

-Rukia? – Chamou apressado.

-Ichigo? – Ela surgiu da cozinha, segurando um pote de sorvete com uma mão e uma colher na outra, pressionando com ela o lábio inferior. – Achei que a mudança da Riruka-chan ia demorar mais.

O ruivo suspirou aliviado ao vê-la ali, bem e segura, e sorriu.

-Terminamos de levar tudo. – Ele respondeu mais calmo. – Vai levar mais alguns dias pra por tudo no lugar, então encerramos por hoje.

-Certo. – A morena assentiu e tomou mais uma colherada do sorvete de chocolate virando-se para subir as escadas.

Sem pensar no que estava fazendo, Ichigo se pôs a seguí-la. O fato da volta de Hisana não saia de sua mente. Como proteger sua criação? Como mantê-la longe de tudo que pudesse colocá-la em perigo?

A essa altura eles já estavam no quarto de Ichigo, que mais parecia uma mistura de laboratório e biblioteca. Ela sentada em uma poltrona perto da janela, observando o céu. Ele encostado no batente da porta, observando aquela que era seu paraíso. Lentamente ele saiu da imobilidade em que se encontrava. Precisava contar a ela... Precisava protegê-la...

Quando deu por si, já estava agachado a frente dela. Para chamar a atenção da morena, ele tocou em uma dos joelhos, e em seguida repousou sua cabeça no colo dela. Ele não sabia como começar.

Rukia ao sentir aquele toque, imediatamente se preocupou. O que podia estar atormentando seu cientista? A morena pôs o pote de sorvete no batente da janela juntamente com a colher, e sem hesitar, ela iniciou um carinho por entre aqueles fios de cor tão exótica.

-O que foi, Ichigo? – A voz dela era suave e quente como um cobertor em um dia de chuva.

Ichigo sorriu de lado. Ali estava ele, pensando em mil maneiras de proteger Rukia e era ela que estava cuidando dele. Mas ele não podia negar o quanto precisava daquele carinho. Não só naquele momento. Mas em todos os dias, todas as horas. Rukia se tornara indispensável a existência dele. Ele levantou seu rosto e encarou os olhos azuis acima dele, e apertou as mãozinhas pequeninas entre as suas.

-Rukia, eu queria ter alguma maneira melhor de te dizer isso. – O ruivo sussurrava. – Mas eu não sei como. – Suspirou. – Eveline ligou pra Riruka quando estávamos levando a mudança dela. A Hisana... voltou. – Foi direto, redobrando o aperto gentil nas mãos da morena.

-Co-como? – A Kuchiki perguntou sem ar, seus olhos adquiriram o dobro de seu tamanho.

-Calma, Rukia... – Ichigo liberou uma de suas mãos para acariciar o rosto de porcelana.

-Como posso me acalmar? – O pânico dela era crescente. – Ela voltou! Como vai ser agora? Eu fui feita pra ficar no lugar dela, não foi? – Os olhos azuis começaram a marejar. – O que ela vai fazer comigo quando souber? Você viu o que ela fez com a Rangiku-san, e só por inveja. Eu estou ocupando o lugar dela, e Hisana jamais perdoará isso. Estou perdida, Ichigo.

O Kurosaki franziu suas sobrancelhas por um instante, demonstrando toda sua angústia. E então, sem aviso, ele a puxou, a tirando da poltrona e fazendo-a cair em seu colo, a apertando em um abraço protetor.

-Idiota. – Ele sussurrou contra os fios de cabelos negros. – Acha mesmo que eu vou deixar alguma coisa acontecer com você? – O ruivo afagou as costas da morena. – Não me interessa que ela tenha voltado, nada vai te atingir. Eu vou sempre cuidar de você, está me ouvindo? Sempre.

-Ichigo... – Rukia fechou os olhos, fazendo que uma lágrima escorresse, desaparecendo em seus lábios trêmulos. – Mas e se ela fizer alguma coisa com você? – Os olhos azuis se arregalaram em pânico, e ela se afastou o suficiente para encará-lo. – Eu não suportaria isso. Eu prefiro morrer a alguma coisa acontecer a você.

O ruivo acariciou o rostinho delicado, secando a lágrima que caíra pela pele de veludo. Seus dedos afundaram-se entre os fios negros, enquanto o polegar acariciava a bochecha pálida. Ele fez um movimento de cabeça em negação, sorrindo, antes de voltar a abraçá-la.

-Não vou deixar que nada aconteça comigo, por que eu sei que você está bem aqui, nos meus braços. – Ele sussurrava. – E qualquer coisa que me atinja, pode chegar até você, e isso eu nunca vou permitir. Você sempre vai estar segura.

E sem pensar mais, ele buscou os lábios dela.

_- Karakura 26/03/2011 11h54min –_

Fazia quase três meses que ele vinha ali sempre a mesma hora. E com ele, sempre vinham seus leais amigos. Algumas vezes aquela morena que tanto mudara sua vida também o acompanhava, mas não daquela vez. Ela se resolvera a visitar sua mais nova amiga na Clínica de Repouso.

-Ichigo. – Ulquiorra chamou em um sussurro, para não atrapalhar o descanso dos doentes daquele hospital. – Provavelmente hoje...

-Eu sei. – Ichigo disse completamente sossegado. – Eu estou preparado pra isso, Ulquiorra. Hoje vai ser a última dose do soro que preparamos. Ou é agora ou é nunca mais.

-Não fale assim. – Riruka resmungou. – Mesmo se não der certo, a tia pode acordar por si só... futuramente. Seja positivo. – O Kurosaki a olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada. – Tá, eu sei que você é do tipo racional que se conforma aos fatos se não há mais alternativas, mas pensamento positivo não mata. – Fez bico e cruzou os braços.

-Todos os meus pensamentos positivos estão concentrados em esperar que você amadureça, Riruka. – O ruivo retrucou fazendo a cientista ofegar de indignação.

Toushiro se mantinha calado, caminhando um pouco atrás do grupo. Ele sabia, todos eles sabiam e fingiam que não. Mas todos viam que aquela postura calma do Kurosaki era pura fachada. Se aquilo não desse certo... Ele desabaria.

Mas pelo menos, daquela vez... ele não estaria sozinho.

Hitsugaya ainda lembrava da situação que encontrara o amigo de infância, quando retornara de uma viagem com sua avó, e toda a tragédia tinha acontecido. Ichigo tinha deixado de ser aquele moleque inconseqüente com um Q.I elevadíssimo. Ele tinha se tornado um adulto cedo demais. Não só por ter que ser responsável por duas crianças que mal sabiam e entendiam o que estavam acontecendo. Ichigo mal tinha 15 anos e já estava indo pra faculdade do outro lado do mundo.

E tudo isso pra quê? Se o fim do mundo fosse amanhã, do que iria adiantar toda aquela pressa que eles tiveram? Mas agora não era tempo de se questionar. Ele tinha feito sua escolha. Eles, os quatro tinham sidos unidos por essa mesma escolha. O que restava era seguí-la, sem olhar pra trás, e lidar com as conseqüências.

E talvez mais uma conseqüência se aproximava. Quantas vezes Ichigo seria capaz de perder a mãe?

_- Karakura 26/03/2011 12h14min –_

-Agora só nos resta esperar, Ichigo. – Riruka se sentou ao lado dele no sofá do quarto de Masaki. A algumas semanas ela tinha sido transferida da UTI para um quarto comum.

-Quer que a gente espere aqui? – Ulquiorra perguntou com as mãos nos bolsos, já sabendo a resposta. Apenas estava dando a deixa para que o Kurosaki os dispensasse sem se sentir culpado. Aquele momento... era só dele e da mãe.

-Não precisa. – Ichigo sussurrou. Ele não tinha mais aquela expressão tranqüila. Ele era todo angústia.

Um a um, depois de darem leves tapinhas no ombro do ruivo, se retiraram. Ele estava só com sua mãe. Completamente só. Saiu do sofá e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama, pegando a mão materna entre as suas, tomando cuidado com os fios ali colocados.

Ichigo deixara de acreditar em Deus a muito tempo. Talvez conseqüência da sua profissão. Explicar tantas coisas que antes pareciam ser obra de Deus abalaria a fé de qualquer um. Ou talvez... fosse apenas fruto de sua revolta. Se existia mesmo um Deus, por que ele lhe tirara seus pais? Por que fazia a tarefa de trazer sua mãe de volta tão difícil?

Então naquele momento a única coisa que Ichigo podia fazer era esperar. Não tinha para quem rezar. Não tinha a quem chamar. Estava só. Completamente só. E isso não era exatamente um problema pra ele.

E esse fato foi completamente varrido de sua mente para que ela pudesse se concentrar apenas naquele suave tremular entre suas mãos. Sem acreditar ele arregalou suas orbes castanhas, como para ver melhor aqueles dedos finos tremerem e depois se contraírem, apertando a mão dele com força.

-Esse... – Uma voz fraca soou, e ele fechou os olhos, deixando uma lágrima escorregar. Que saudade... – cabelo... Ichigo? – A cada instante a voz dela se intensificava.

Ichigo abriu novamente os olhos e se virou para visualizar os orbes negros da sua genitora. Transbordavam tanta ternura como ele lembrava.

-Okaa-chan... – Foi a única coisa que ele disse antes de abraçá-la com força.

**- Fim do Capítulo 12 –**

_Oi gente ^^ *desvia de um tijolo* Ca-calma, eu posso explicar meu sumiço! O mês de outubro eu mal encostei no Word, estudando doidamente para o o ENEM passou, eu tirei uma semana de folga, por que eu também sou filha de Deus _ Não escrevi, não estudei, não fiz nada, so joguei Pokémon e vi doramas e animes ^^E depois... simplesmente começou o caos na minha escola. Foi prova em cima de prova, e simulado, e gincana, e confusão, e seminário, e a minha sanidade quase pediu divórcio! T_T Mal tive tempo de escrever._

_Mas agora aqui estou eu, de volta a normalidade :D Farei de tudo pra não demorar tanto a postar mais capítulos, eu juro, quero ver se termino essa fic no máximo até janeiro :/ O que talvez seja difícil, por que é quase certo que eu vou ficar de recuperação. Brinquei o ano todo, deu nisso, eu sei que mereço U_U Mas saber que eu mereço não significa que eu quero! Lutarei contra até o fim! __

_Enfim,__agradecimentos__a__quem__postou__review__no__cap__anterior__(atingimos__as__100__reviews,__cês__viram?__*0*)__:_**Beatriz,****Maah-chan,****luryane,****Luud-chan,****Tsuki****Yume,****Mi****Yuuki****x,****ShihouinEveline,****NandaKuchiki,****JJDani****e****VHDCKB.**

_Desculpem a demora, e espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!_

_Reviews anônimas são permitidas, então mesmo que não tenha conta, pode me mandar review reclamando por eu ser uma pessoa tão relaxada. Ou pode comentar o capítulo! XD Só sua presença me fará feliz!_

_Beijos e até a próxima!_


	13. Aviso

Oi pessoas! Como vai essa força?

Bem, resolvi que tava na hora de eu mostrar minha fuça aqui de novo e por minha carinha a tapa e me explicar por esse sumiço.

Não pretendia deixar minhas fics assim, no esquecimento. Sério, eu vivo pensando nelas!

Eu amo escrever, mais do que tudo. Mais do que comer. E quem me conhece sabe a força dessa afirmação. Tudo bem, sem mais piadas.

Mas esse ano eu estou no último ano do ensino médio, ano de vestibular. Minha rotina tem sido dar conta do dever de casa (que é muito) pela manhã, escola a tarde e pré-vestibular a noite. Como mudei de escola, esse primeiro semestre foi ainda mais complicado, por que tive que me adaptar ao regimento do colégio, que é quase militar. Maldita diretora psicopata.

Mas eu tenho algumas coisas escritas tanto pra **Eternal Memories** quanto pra **Projeto Kuchiki**. Só que pra mim, está sendo impossível escrever as duas. Então vou me dedicar mais a **Eternal Memories**, que está mais próxima do fim. E assim que eu finalizá-la, vou acabar Projeto Kuchiki. Vou retirar de PK um monte de coisa desnecessária, deixar o enredo mais enxuto e ver se termino a fic com 5 capítulos. Me sinto triste por ter que acabar assim uma fic que era pra ter quase trinta capítulos em sua totalidade.

Mas como sabem, fanfics não tem fins lucrativos, e eu preciso estudar pra me formar e ser alguém na vida.

E pra deixar vocês felizes (ou não) duas notícias:

Primeira: Estou iniciando um projeto de uma fic com fichas! Isso é algo que eu sempre quis fazer, então por que não? Estarei postando a ficha de inscrição nesta semana, e irei planejar o projeto nessas férias. Que serão curtas, já que eu estudo em uma escola do estado e a diretora é obcecada em continuar no TOP 10 de melhores escolas públicas.

Segunda: Há uma alta possibilidade de até o fim do ano eu estar lançando um livro! Esse sempre foi um sonho meu, e eu estou pirando! Talvez as minhas fics demorem um pouco por que no meu tempo livre eu estou trabalhando no livro, mas eu do meu jeito. Só queria compartilhar essa informação com todos! *_*

Bem, é isso. Espero que não me odeiem.

Mas sei que vão querer me matar por que abriram isso aqui pensando que era um capítulo novo. Eu também me consumo em raiva quando fazem isso comigo.

Beijos!


End file.
